Was it Fate or Destiny?
by LoveSpy
Summary: Fate and Destiny decided to target them both at the same time. They couldn't change what happened. They didn't know that one simple hello could lead the two sisters to toy with their lives. After all they were just Puppets on stings being controlled without even knowing it. They only had one Question: Was it Fate or Destiny?
1. Fate or Destiny

Was it Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 1

It's a normal day just like any other day. It's a Friday morning last week of school and it's the weekend next what more could you ask for. For some people it was a good thing but for others it was bad, that was how life plays tricks on each one of us making us feel different about one thing.

Though if we didn't feel different towards one thing than another person would we really be called humans? We live this thing called life having no control over it, I know some beg to differ, we don't know what around the corner and we don't know why things happen. It's like our lives are controlled by something or someone. There two things, Fate and Destiny both seem to mean the same thing as words but they are quite different in many ways. Fate is the one that you can't avoid like you can't change it, it happens no matter how much you try to avoid it. That's what Fate does in your life. Destiny is the one that determines what happens on a day, like an event that lead to the rest of your life. That's Destiny for you making things in your life happen.

They're like sisters even though they are words, just imagine them as humans. Two sisters that are high than anyone you know because they rule over our lives like we're the puppets and they are the masters. Though of course that's not true but sometimes it really does feel that way. Life is a mystery we live each day and it's a mystery that has still gone unsolved.

That's what happened to Sting and Lucy. Fate and Destiny decided to target them both at the same time. They couldn't change what happened but they couldn't say they saw it coming. It was just a normal day. It was Friday and the weekend was coming up. They didn't know that one simple hello could lead the two sisters to toy with their lives. After all they were just Puppets on stings being controlled without even knowing it. They only had one Question: Was it Fate or Destiny?

* * *

Sting woke up that morning, not really excited for the day a head. He was transferring to a new school, Fairytail Academy. He was just from Sabertooth Academy and sure he had been there for like 4 days but that didn't mean that his brother and grandfather could pull him out of it just so he could join them. Sometimes he hated his family. He was just happy that Rouge's cousin Gray got him transferred to Fairytail Academy as well. Rouge was Stings best friend after all.

Sting put snooze on his alarm clock and turned in his bed. He wasn't in the mood to get up and go to a new school anytime soon. Who cares if his late on the first day he didn't even want to go to that school.

"STING, YOU BETTER BE AWAKE!" Laxus yelled from the kitchen

"NOW I AM" Sting yelled back "ASSHOLE OF A BROTHER"

"GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE DUMBASS" Laxus yelled at his little brother

Sting had no choice. Laxus was older and stronger than he was and if he didn't get down quick he was surely going to bit the shit out of him. He lazy made way towards the bathroom and locked the door.

**At Lucy's house**

Lucy was already down stairs eating her breakfast that her brother made. The blonde was wearing her school uniform. A white t-shirt and cream coloured skirt that reached just above her knees. Her black socks went half way up her foot and she wasn't wearing any shoes at the moment since she was in the house.

"You have everything" Her brother asked

"Yes Rufus I have everything" She said finishing off her breakfast

"Good" He said smiling and grabbing his briefcase "Now get in the car. I'll be late for work"

Lucy nodded and went to get her school bag. Rufus was working in the dads company. Lucy moved in with Rufus because her dad was being so mean to her and Rufus was like a father to her so it seemed fit than her leaving by herself. Rufus happily took her in and things have been like that. The only reason Lucy wants to be early today is because she has practice with her bad early in the morning and she didn't want to be late or Erza would kill her. On other days she would walk to school it was 15 minutes away besides she got to walk with one of her best friends.

She came down the stairs with her school bag and her guitar. Rufus was already in the car starting up the engine. She got into the front sit closed the door and they were off to Fairytail Academy.

**Back to Sting**

Sting got down stairs grad his lunch and an apple and followed his brother on their walk to his new school. They stopped by Rouges house to pick him up and they kept going.

"You look excited" Rouge said to his best friend

"Oh that's cause I am" Sting told him sarcastically "I'm jumping over the moon"

"Well I'm looking forward to it" Rouge said truthfully

"Why could you be my brother?" Laxus said to Rouge

"Because smartass" Sting said "You're related to me"

"Boy I wish I wasn't" Laxus said

"Bitch please" Sting said "You outta be happy we're related"

"Why's that?" Rouge asked

"I am the Great Sting" Sting praised himself smiling

Rouge and Laxus rolled their eyes and they kept walking towards school. Rouge and Sting didn't know what to expect from Fairytail Academy. They would just have to let Fate carry them on this journey towards a new school they would be in for a long time.

**In the music room back to Lucy**

Lucy arrived on time and everyone was already there. Erza was on the drums, Mira on guitar and Levy on base. Lucy was the main singer and she was on guitar to but sometimes. She faced her friends, classmates and band mates and got ready to play. Things were already set up.

"Hey" Mira said smiling while tuning her guitar

"Hey" Lucy said getting out her guitar

"Are we all ready?" Erza asked holding her drum sticks at the ready

"Yes" Levy said streaming a her guitar and Erza came in so after

Mira started to play to and Lucy just added in a few cords. She walked over to the mic and started to sing a song. They put everything into what they were playing. They sounded good no one could lie about that. They loved to play and they had Lisanna and Cana watch them so they could tell them what they thought about the song after. That was Erza idea.

**3 minutes later**

They stopped playing but the vibrations were left. Cana and Lisanna stood up to clap and gave them feedback. Nothing seemed wrong and that made Erza happy. Mira and Cana were in the same grade but they were one grade higher than Lucy and the rest. Lisanna was Mira's little sister and they had a brother in a higher grade than Mira.

"So I hear you guys have two new people" Cana said

"Is that true?" Mira asked

"Yeah and they're both boys" Levy said

"You got that right" Laxus said

Everyone turned around to be face to face with the blonde with a scar. They couldn't see the two boys behind him but they could tell someone else was there. Mira put her guitar down and ran to hug her boyfriend. Laxus returned the hug and kissed her on her cheek.

"Missed you so much honey" Mira said standing next to Laxus

"Missed you too babe" Laxus told her putting his arm around her waist

All the girls were smiling at the happy couple and the two boys gave questioning looks at each other. Sting didn't know that his brother had a girlfriend. He never brought her home before. Rouge couldn't care less about Laxus love life. He honestly didn't give two fucks.

"So who are those two?" Mira whispered to Laxus

"My dumbass brother and his smartass friend" Laxus replied moving so the others could see the two

"I heard that" Sting shouted at his brother

Rouge just smirked, not like Laxus was lying or anything. Rouge turned to face Mira and held out his hand.

"Rouge Cheney" He said to her

"Mirajane Strauss" Mira said shaking his hand "Call me Mira for short"

"Sting" Sting told her

"Nice to meet you" Mira said "I've been dying to meet you since I found out you were his little brother"

Laxus smiled and so did Rouge. Sting on the other hand glared at his brother. _I'm going to freacking kill him when we get home. He is such a Jackass._

Mira pointed to every girl in the room one by one and said their names out loud to introduce them to everyone. Rouge was fine about it and one petit girl with blue hair caught his attention.

"Juvia Lockser" Mira said as she walked in with her second little sister "That's Wendy her sister"

Wendy broke into a run towards her other sister Levy. She had missed her this morning and Juvia was too busy stalking Gray to make her breakfast. Juvia was in the same grade as Mira. Wendy was in the same grade as Levy and the rest. She was moved up surprisingly seeing she's one year younger than the rest.

Everyone got to know each other's names and the higher grade got going to their class room while the rest stayed there in silence. Lucy was helping Erza pack her guitar seeing she was the last one to arrive so she didn't really see Sting and Rouge's faces. _They are probably ugly like the rest of the boys here._

She didn't know how wrong she was. Lisanna thought they were hot. Levy thought they looked handsome and Wendy thought they could be her brothers. Erza thought they could be models. Lisanna and Erza felt bad about their thoughts because they both have boyfriends. Erza was dating Jellal and Lisanna was not dating but she loved Natsu. Their relationship was complicated. No one could figure it out.

Everything was packed away and Rouge and Sting were starting to get uncomfortable with the way the girls were staring at them. Lucy stood up and turned around to face her two new classmates and say hi. She faced Rouge first and gave him a smile and a wave. Then she turned to the blonde whose hair was lighter than hers and she froze. He looked at her and he froze too. Everyone in the room disappeared in their minds as chocolate brown eyes meet sky blue eyes.

"Hello" They said at the same time

* * *

Destiny and Fate laughed nothing could change what was going through their heads now. This event was set and it changed life for a long time. Fate brought Sting to the school and had no intention of changing it. People say things happen for a reason but what's the reason here?


	2. Love

Chapter 2

Fate and Destiny laughed nothing could change what was going through their heads now. This event was set and it changed life for a long time. Fate brought Sting to the school and had no intention of changing it. People say things happen for a reason but what's the reason here?

The sisters had no reasons they did it for fun. Life was their game and they chose what happens and what doesn't. They didn't care if any other human or humans had objections. Fate and Destiny might control what happens in life but they don't control how we feel. Every human feels something at list one thing we chose how we feel when something happens, though sometimes it's hard to feel Love. Love is maybe the one thing we can't control. We fall in love with objects and people. Love's a powerful feeling but it's not a bad one. It brings joy and comfort and happiness to all. It can also bring sadness and darkness but most of us overcome it.

Love is a cruel mistress sometimes but we all follow to her will in our hearts and sometimes no matter how hard you try you end up falling for someone. Maybe they'll return that love but there is such a thing as one sided love.

* * *

"Hello" They said to each other

Everyone in the room looked at them and had no clue what was going on. Erza, Lisanna and Wendy were close to Lucy, only Levy knew what was happening. Rouge looked at his best friend who never got lost for words and smiled. He had finally found that one girl. Rouge then faced the girls but he was looking at Levy. Levy looked at him too. Once their eyes meet they looked away both blushing.

Erza cleared her throat. They were going to be late for class and she could not have that from her classmates or herself. Erza being the bossy person she is class president and she didn't like tardiness. She herself was never late and expected others to be the same.

Sting broke their gaze first and looked at Erza with a questioning look. Lucy faced her too. They had both felt the spark and they both brushed it off. That kind of thing only happens in books, movies and TV shows.

"We are going to be late" Erza said once she knew everyone was listening "We have to leave now. Rouge, Sting please follow me"

With that said she walked a head of everyone towards the door to get to their classroom. Everyone followed her without complaining. It was like that moment didn't even happen. No one asked questions. Only two people in the room knew what was happening but they didn't have the guts to say it out loud. They decide to confer with their best friends later on in the day.

They made it into the classroom on time. Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu were already there talking games and stuff. Rouge and Sting walked in behind the girls.

Rouge made a bee line for the last row and sat in the sit next to the sit next to the window where Sting would sit obviously. Sting walked over to his friend and put his bag down next to the window.

"You can't sit there" Natsu said

"Why not?" Sting asked "Do we have assigned sits?"

"No not really" Gray said

"It's just that Lucy sits there and it's her favourite spot" Natsu told him "So get your ass of her sit"

Sting couldn't believe it. He enters his new classroom and already hates someone. This pink haired idiot was being unbelievable. Sting sighed and took in a deep breathe. It was his first day and these guys seemed pretty tight as friends and he didn't want to end up like a loner with just Rouge but he really wouldn't mind that. He reached for his bag but decided against it. Gray did say they didn't have assigned sits.

"Gray" Rouge said

"Sup Cuz" Gray said fist bumping his cousin

"You said no assigned sits right, so Sting can sit here" Rouge said pointing to a sit next to his

"Yea" Gray said grabbing Natsu by the collar of his shirt "What's wrong with you? You're dating Lisanna don't go scaring a new kid off like that"

"Don't you think I know who my girlfriend is" Natsu yelled back

"You are a dumbass" Lucy told him and walked over to Sting.

Yeah. Natsu and Lisanna have a complicated relationship. They've been dating for ever. Lisanna still loves him but Natsu's lost that feeling. He won't break up with her because he doesn't want to hurt her.

Lucy walked up to Sting who was glaring at Natsu and didn't notice her. For a moment she stood there looking at him. His sky blue eyes and blonde hair just slightly lighter than hers. He was fit. _So maybe he is a bit good looking._ She thought.

Sting noticed her when he sat down at his desk. He looked at her for a bit before smirking and coughing to get her attention.

"Oh" Lucy said snapping out of whatever she was in

"Hey blondie" Sting said smirking

"Hey stingy" Lucy said back "Don't mind Natsu, that pink haired idiot's always saying crap like that to people"

"He seems to have a liking towards you" Sting told her

Lucy blushed at this but Lisanna kinda heard what he said. In fact the whole class did. Everyone just thought about it for a bit and gave each other knowing glances avoiding Natsu and Lisanna's face. Everyone new that the couple was going through a hard time and everyone noticed their pink haired friend seemed to be way too friendly with Lucy. He was always standing up for her, constantly hugging her and trying to protect her. Lisanna noticed too but shrugged it off as him being a good friend. Natsu himself didn't know what his deal was with the beautiful blonde.

"We're just friends" Lucy said sensing the tension in the air "His dating Lisanna anyway"

"It's a possibility" Sting said "How long have you guys been together?"

"1 year" Natsu said

"5 years" Lisanna corrected him

Everyone mentally face palmed at Natsu's stupidity. Sting knew he was walking on pins when the answer came out and said no more. Everyone was relieved but that left Lisanna a lot of thinking to do. She looked at the boy she still loved with a sad face. He wasn't even looking back. He was staring at Lucy and Sting. She sighed. _Maybe it is time to break this little thing we call a relationship. _She thought sadly to herself.

The teacher walked in at that moment but then ran back out screaming he forgot something in the teachers' lounge. Rouge sighed; he was looking at the Levy from his sit. She sat in front of Sting and Lucy next to her, in front of Rouge.

Sting looked at his friend and where he was staring; he smirked inwardly and leaned forward. Then he whispered in Rouge's ear making him blush.

"I don't" Rouge defined himself "What about you and Lucy"

"Nothing bro" Sting told him "She's too attached to Natsu, besides that asshole can have her"

"Don't like him" Rouge said

"No I despise him" Sting told him

"So you're Sting" Gray said "I'm Gray Fullbuster. This smartass's cousin"

"Sting, Laxus' brother" Sting said

No one was shocked by that. They could see with the blonde hair, good looks, fit body and the scar on their faces. No doubt they were related. Gray smiled then turned around to Jellal who was too busy talking with Erza about something. So Gray faced Gajeel who joined him next to Rouge and introduced himself.

"So you gonna try out for the football team or the basketball team?" Gray asked

"Sting's doing basketball" Laxus said from the door

Mira, Cana and Juvia right behind him as he walked in. Two grades had the same class that day. They liked to mix up grades that's why everyone knows each other. Everyone's attention turned to Sting at the mention of his name from Laxus.

Sting sighed. He knew being at the same school as his brother was a bad idea. Sting loved basketball but he was better at football. He liked moving up and down the pitch and he was a great attacker. One problem was his brother was a basketball player and though Sting was good and had been trying for years to get him to play.

"I'm doing football" Sting said

"You think you can play football" Natsu said standing up

"I'm the best" Sting said

_He talks big on himself. _Thought Lucy as she turned to face him.

Everyone in the room knew that Natsu was the star football player in their grade. If Sting thought he could walk on in and replace him. He thought wrong. Natsu being Natsu told Sting that try outs were on Saturday and he better be there to prove if he can walk the walk instead of just talk the talk. Every made a note in their heads to be there tomorrow to watch the match between their favourite idiotic friend and the new hot blonde.

Class begun when the teacher walked in and everyone went to their sits.

**Time skip Lunch.**

Everyone sat together outside. The boys were on a bench and the girls were under a tree. They had their own conversation but one person in both of the groups was thinking something else and was distracted. These two ironically were both dating yet only one still truly loved the other. They needed help from their friends to make up their mind.

**The girls:**

Mira looked at her sister with concern. She didn't like how she was looking so confused and lost. She had to get to the bottom of things now rather than at home where she would look her room and never tell her.

"What's wrong" Mira asked

Lisanna didn't reply straight away. She didn't know what to say. She was lost and having a hard time making up her mind to whether or not she should break up with Natsu or not. _I love him and I'm happy with him but it's clear he doesn't feel the same way. He didn't even remember how long we've been together. _Lisanna thought about it more and made up her mind to ask her friends what they thought.

"It's Natsu" She told them "I'm not sure he loves me anymore"

"What makes you think that?" Wendy asked

"The way he is with my now is not like before" Lisanna told them all

"Maybe he wants more from you" Cana said

Everyone face palmed that she would say that out loud in front on Wendy. Wendy as innocent as she was didn't understand and she didn't need to yet she was far too young.

"You could stalk him" Levy said "Juvia does it all the time to Gray"

"Gray-sama" Juvia said dreaming off

"No thanks" Lisanna said not wanting to turn into a Natsu obsessed girl

"Maybe he needs to be reminded of that spark you have" Lucy said

"Not even sure it's there" Lisanna said sadly

None of their comments were helping. They didn't make sense because none of them were in love. One of them was but her love for a certain boy was just weird and wrong not to mention creepy.

She turned to the only two taken lady and took a deep breath before asking them a question.

"How long have you and your boyfriends been together?" Lisanna asked

"6 months" Erza said "This is our seventh month"

"4 years" Mira answered smiling "This is our 5th year"

"Would your boyfriends agree?" Lisanna asked them

Mira and Erza thought about that.

**The boys:**

Natsu was having the same problem except he wanted to know whether to break up or not. He turned to the guys and asked them.

"Should I break up with Lisanna?" He asked

"No" Gray and Gajeel replied

Gray and Gajeel didn't really care they just didn't want him screwing up his life and end up sad and not playing well for the team beside Lisanna was like a mom to them. They cared for her and knew that she loved this idiot so much.

"You didn't remember how long you've been together" Rouge said

"Seems to me she should break up with you" Sting said

"Like Laxus and Jellal remember how long they've been with their girlfriends" Natsu joked

"6 months" Jellal said

"4 years" Laxus said

Natsu just looked at them. He was official the worst boyfriend ever. He sighed and turned towards the girls and found them walking towards them.

**When the girls reach**

Erza and Mira walked towards their boyfriends and sat behind them to ask the question.

"You know how long we've been together right?" The asked them

"Yea" Jellal and Laxus replied together

"6 months" Jellal said and got a hug from Erza

"4 years" Laxus told Mira and she kissed him

Everyone smiled at the happy couplse except Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna faced Natsu and for once he looked back at her. She sighed. _It has to be done. How can I be with him and be unhappy. I'll still love him though._

"Natsu" Lisanna said "We've been together for 5 years longer than those guys and I think it's time we be honest with each other. I love you and I always will but I don't think you feel the same way for me anymore."

She waited for him to object but nothing came out of his mouth. He stood there looking at her waiting for her to continue like he didn't care about their relationship. Lisanna felt tears at the corner of her eyes as got the courage to finish what she was going to say.

"So I'm breaking up with you" Lisanna told him

"If that's what you want" Natsu said

Mira couldn't believe this no one could. Mira called of her date with Laxus at what Natsu said and went towards her sister and every girl left to comfort her because she was at the break of tears. Lucy stayed for a bit disappointed. She walked up to him and sighed. He really was a dumbass of a friend to Lisanna and sometimes wondered why she was best friends with him.

"You're an idiot" She said

"I know" was Natsu simple reply

He faced her which was a wrong move because he got slapped straight in the face.

"If you know you are then change dumbass" Lucy screamed "You're a real asshole sometimes"

With that she walked away towards the girls. Leaving Natsu stunned and the rest shaking their heads at his stupidity. Sting could say he wasn't happy that Lucy slapped him he was really over joyed. _He just got bitch slapped. Best day ever. This school isn't half bad really._

**After school at the mall.**

Sting and Rouge were at the mall buying stuff for tomorrow. Rouge was going for the basketball team and Sting for the football team. They had finished shopping and were having a snack at a café in the mall.

"So what do you think of the new school?" Sting asked

"It's ok" Rouge said

"It's amazing" Sting told him "I can't wait to beat Natsu to the ground tomorrow"

Rouge rolled his eyes. Sting had already found a rival. This wasn't going to end well. He couldn't care less. His best friend could do whatever he wanted it was not like Rouge controlled his life.

Behind the counter stood a girl though, their age and she was looking at them or at list at one of them. Minerva was staring at Sting. She liked what she saw and she wanted it. Minerva always gets what she wants it's a rule. She grinned evilly and walked towards them ready to take their order.

* * *

Love plays games on us all but no one sees it coming. Love's a powerful feeling not to be used lightly. People describe love like a spark or fire. When two people love each other a lot the sparks there and the fire keeps burning but once one of them doesn't love them back anymore the spark disappears and the fire goes down. It happens and it's life. People say being in love is wonderful but sometimes is it really that way?

* * *

**A quick thank you to for the whole Minerva thing. I give her full created for the idea of adding her in to make the story more interesting. Thanks for the reviews. Please Review…T^T I'll be sad if you don't.**


	3. Rejection

Chapter 3

Love plays games on us all but no one sees it coming. Love's a powerful feeling not to be used lightly. People describe love like a spark or fire. When two people love each other a lot the sparks there and the fire keeps burning but once one of them doesn't love them back anymore the spark disappears and the fire goes down. It happens and it's life. People say being in love is wonderful but sometimes is it really that way?

We're only humans living a mystery that is yet to be unsolved and we come up with things true or false to let us live through the day. Maybe we say things to overcome fears that eat us up inside. Fear, that's something we all have, we all fear different things. I think though the one thing all humans fear is rejection. Rejection is that one thing that we never want to feel. Though we fear it we're not afraid to reject someone, no we're not afraid of hurting people but when it's our turn to feel hurt it's just sad. I know a few may beg to differ but think about it.

Rejection is what leads to darkness. Maybe that's true and maybe that's not but it does hold us back from finding the truth. It makes us afraid to try new things. Rejection is a silent killer of self-stem. We all know that one day we'll get rejected. It's how you take that rejection that makes you who you are for the sisters are watching you and they can if they want twist your life.

* * *

Minerva made her way to the table to take their orders when she had the bell of the café meaning someone was walking through the door. She turned her head and saw a blonde girl and next to her was a blue haired girl. She smirked they came here every Friday and she didn't take a liking to the blonde girl so much. Boy we're always staring at her whenever she walked in and that drew their attention from Minerva and she didn't like it one bit.

She sighed and turned her head back to her new target for the next week. She was going to break up with Orga anyway. He had lasted longer than the others a whole month. Not that she didn't like him or was bored she just found something better to play with. She walked closer to their table and the boys didn't see her coming but they did see the girls who walked into the shop.

_I see his already staring at her. _She rolled her eyes at the thought of the hot blonde boy staring at the blonde beauty like the rest. To her surprise though he didn't keep his eyes on her for long and just turned back to his black haired friend. She neared them but Lucy and Levy reached them first and sat down opposite them. She didn't care though she was going to show them that they had no effect on her plans they were just mere bugs that could easily be squashed.

"Can I take your orders?" Minerva asked looking at Sting

"Oh I'll have my usual" Lucy said

"Me too" Levy said

"I'll have a coke" Rouge said

"A chocolate milk shake with extra cream in a takeout cup" Sting said

"Leaving so soon?" Minerva asked putting on a pout

"Not really" Sting said giving her a sly smile "I just love drinking out of those type of cups"

She smiled back and went to give in the order. _Is he really a bad boy with those looks and that scary if you add in the bonus of him being a bad boy then he's the total package._

After she left Lucy looked at Sting and smiled that warm smile of her but he didn't return it so she went back to normal. She wanted to get to know her new classmates better and seeing as they were in her and Levy favourite café she couldn't resist but sit next to them.

"So…" Lucy said facing Rouge now

"So…?" Sting asked

"Are you guys going to try out for football tomorrow?" Levy asked "I know Sting is what about you Rouge"

"Basketball" Rouge told her

"What school did you use to go to?" Lucy asked facing Sting now

"Sabertooth" Sting told her "You?"

It was a stupid question but it had to be asked. Sting had a feeling that she hadn't been at fairytail long enough and when Natsu said 1 year he was looking at Lucy while saying it. Sting's biggest guess was that he meant that Lucy's been at the school for one year.

"I was home schooled" Lucy said looking away her eyes were sad

"So you've been at Fairytail for 1 year" Sting said

"Yea" Lucy told him "How do you know all this?"

Sting just smiled. Sure he might act like a dumbass with what he says sometimes but his average smart. He can put the pieces together of something and it makes sense to him. His only problem was that he didn't want people finding out in case they treated him differently.

"Like I said" Sting said "Natsu seems to have taken a liking to you more than a friend"

Lucy looked at him, studying him. He comes to their school and already knows half the things that happen. His made half the things that happened to day happen and now here he was figuring out her life with just one look and a few hints. She had never met a guy like him before. His one of those people who every one notices but at the same time no one really does. His was in the light but also in the shadows. One problem with those people is that they know all, see all but they don't think about their actions and that's a big problem.

Levy and Rouge were in their own conversation. They heard their friends talking next to them but when they stop hearing their voices they turned to face them. All they saw was Sting and Lucy looking at each other deep into each other's eyes both with no expression on their faces and both so silent. Levy and Rouge both cleared their throats and that caught both blondes attention.

"What?" Lucy asked

"Just wondering should we leave you two alone?" Levy asked evil in her eyes

"Why would you guys want that?" Sting asked confused

"Oh just the fact that all you're doing is looking at each other" Rouge said carefree

Both blondes faced each other at what Rouge said and then turned away quickly both blushing in embarrassment. Levy and Rouge smirked at this. They could now tease their friends about this after.

"So Lu-chan" Levy said "Do you like Sting?"

Lucy was surprised at the question and looked at her friend like she was mental. Lucy not knowing was blushing redder and was smiling. Sting looked at her wanting to know the answer to the question too. He already knew their waitress liked him it was way too obvious when she was staring and smiling and looking at him.

"Well do you blondie" Sting teased

"No I don't stingy" Lucy said back "Besides I don't know you"

"You don't believe at love at first site" Rouge said looking and Levy

"No" Lucy and Sting said together

Levy looked at Rouge and Rouge looked at her. They smiled at each other and their stupid best friends. Rouge and Levy believed at love at first site it was after all happening to the both of them and they wanted their friends to see it too.

"It's a thing for books" Lucy said

"It's for fools" Sting said

"Hey!" Both Rouge and Levy screamed

Lucy and Sting maybe for the first time noticed that their best friends liked each other. They gave each other knowing sly smiles. They two had something to tease them about now.

"So you two are in love huh?" Lucy asked

"Loves hard to find" Sting told Rouge "Once you have it grasped it in your hand and never let it go"

"When did you get so smart?" Rouge asked

"I've always been smart dumbass" Sting yelled

Levy took in what he said. She turned to Rouge and she knew that somewhere in her heart she was afraid but she had to take a chance and ask Rouge that one question. Maybe he would say yes. When it come to love it's better just to not think. She remembered her favourite quote from a book she read.

"Rouge" Levy said the said boy faced her "Would you mind going on a date with me?"

"No at all" Rouge said smiling

Levy was relived and she turned to face Lucy smiling. She was about to say something when Minerva came back with their drinks. Lucy had her Strawberry milkshake and Levy had her coffee. Rouge and Levy talked for a bit.

Minerva was only focusing on Sting. She had a flirty smile on. _It's now or never. _She was going to ask him out. She had never had a problem with boys they all loved her so how could this one be any different. She didn't know how wrong she was about that.

"So what your name cutie" Minerva said flirting

"Names Sting" Sting told her smiling "Minerva is it"

Minerva nodded. He just read off the name tag. He wasn't really interested all he wanted to do was get back to teasing Rouge. Lucy watched the whole thing. She felt ignored but she was studying Sting to see how he would react to a girl flirting with him. He was playing it cool so far.

"I know we just meet but would you like to go on a date with me" Minerva said with her best smile

"No thanks" Sting said clearly looking away and out the window "You're boyfriend would mind"

Minerva stood there shocked. How did he know she had a boyfriend? She looked where he was looking and saw Orga holding a small box in one hand and flowers in another. She smiled at this and he smiled back. Then she left the table not feeling one bit down.

Sting then went on to drinking his chocolate milkshake like nothing had happened. He could feel Lucy staring at him though.

Lucy was shocked how he handled the situation. So calm and he didn't even know the girl and could tell that he had no clue she was taken. He was really different from any guys she's meet before. Sting was something else.

"Stop staring blondie" Sting said looking at her "I know I'm hot and all but you don't need to stare like that"

"How did you know?" Lucy asked ignoring his comment

"Simple" Sting said "He was standing there looking at her with love in his eyes"

"Have you been in love before?" Lucy asked

"No" Sting said "Either have you"

Lucy looked at him. How did he know that? True though, she has never loved a guy and a guy has never loved her before. She couldn't say she wanted to feel love but she couldn't say she didn't want to. She's read so much in the books but that's not real love it's made up. It's what the author thinks love is like and makes it sound all perfect.

"Love's for fools" Lucy said "You said t yourself"

"Then we're all fools" Sting said "Or at least we're all going to be"

"You have every girl falling at your feet, single _and _taken girls" Lucy told him "So why not just pick one"

"I could ask you the same thing" Sting remarked

The more Lucy talked to him the more she liked talking to him. He was just throwing words back like a poet or it was just her mind and heart that were getting clouded. She thought of a way to reply but nothing came. She had noticed tons of guys staring at her from time to time but she didn't know.

Sting noticed her silence. He liked talking to the blonde. She was interesting easy to read but interesting. He could see why she was so well liked by everyone.

"I don't have every girl" Sting told her

"Yeah right" Lucy said rolling her eyes

"So you do like me" Sting smirked

The conversation was getting too deep for him. He didn't like it. The girl was bringing out the real him out and he didn't want that. He wanted it to turn into something fun or funny.

Lucy didn't blush at what she said she just rolled her eyes again.

"No I don't Stingy" Lucy said

"Is that a challenge?" Sting asked joking

"Maybe it is" Lucy said smiling

"Decline" Sting said getting serious "It's not love if it's focused besides loves not a game"

With that Sting took his drink that was almost done and left the café, holding his shopping bags. He was on his way home. Lucy had really hurt him with what she said. Lucy sat there so confused they were having a great conversation and she was starting to like Sting a bit more as a friend and he just got up to leave. She felt bad she would have to talk to him tomorrow to see if he was ok.

Sting walked out of the mall and made his way home. He started to remember his dad who left and never came back. All he had was his brother and grandfather. He didn't even know his mum. To his dad love was just a game and he rejected his mum after a few nights when they found out Sting was coming. Sting didn't hate his mum or dad he just didn't like people thinking that people or feelings were just games to be played.

* * *

Rejection is something hard to take but when you don't get rejected after taking a chance life's perfect. If you do get rejected remember that if you were strong and brave enough to ask a question that lead to it then you can make it through being rejected. Though sometimes you can never see it coming. Do you really learn lessons through happiness or pain?


	4. Victory

Chapter 4

Rejection is something hard to take but when you don't get rejected after taking a chance life's perfect. If you do get rejected remember that if you were strong and brave enough to ask a question that lead to it then you can make it through being rejected. Though sometimes you can never see it coming. Do you really learn lessons through happiness or pain?

So many things that live on this earth we call home but I think the humans are the most interesting ones. Every animal has emotions just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there. We get happy, sad, angry, excited, bored, scared, confused surprised, proud, worried and embarrassed. What leads to those emotions is what happens in our lives. Lots of things trigger emotions. Victory triggers proudness, happiness and excitement, though through someone else's victory comes sadness, disappointment and anger. Victory though it can goes unseen leads to different emotions that could change a person.

We are human and since childhood we've learnt to compete in things. Once we taste victory we just want more no matter what. It's in human nature. I know people might beg to differ but where do you think sore losers got their names from. Victory it's an amazing feeling but at what cost. It's you who has to be the better person and not shove it people's faces.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Sting got up early, try outs where at 11:00 and he usual slept till 10:00 on the weekend. Its 9:00 now and his having a shower. Laxus being the leader or the basketball team was early too, he was already having breakfast. Everyone was already up and getting ready for the try outs.

Mira was going to help Laxus. Lisanna was helping Mira not ready to see Natsu yet.

Lucy was going to see the football try outs and talk to Sting about why he walked off yesterday.

Cana, Wendy and Juvia are going to watch if Sting wasn't joking about being good at football.

Erza was going to help Jellal with basketball in what way she could.

Gray, Gajeel and Natsu were going to see who was in or out of the football team.

Levy was going to support Rogue at his try outs then go on a date after.

Sting was done with his shower and went down stairs to have breakfast and get out so he can arrive early. He was wear white shorts and a white t-shirt and on the back of it was his name and the number 10. He was wear sneakers but he was going to change into the studs later. He had his shin pads on and white socks covering them.

"Ready for try outs" Laxus said then he looked up at him "What are you wearing?"

"How many times do I have to tell you dumbass I'm try out for football" Sting told him

"Chill bro" Laxus said giving him his pancakes and juice "I was only joking"

Sting was really nervous about the try outs. He knew he was good, heck he knew he was the best but so many people were going to come see him play. It's a new school and already his attracting attention. He doesn't like attention you can't do anything when people are watching you. Plus if they think his good they're going to expect too much of him and he can't deal with pressure.

Laxus and Sting finished their breakfast and went outside where Mira and her sister were waiting in Mira's car. A black BMW. Mira was at the front at the drivers sit and Lisanna was at the back. Sting looked at his brothers with a questioning look. Laxus just smiled at him.

"The beauties of having such an angel for a girlfriend" Laxus told him walking up to the car and saying hi

Sting followed him but then turned to face Rogue who was getting out of his house at that moment calling his name. He waited and so did the car for Rogue to reach.

"Is there enough space for the two of us?" Rogue asked Mira

Mira's eyes sparkled as she looked at the boys then back at her sister. You could see the wheels in her mind turning as she came up with a plan, good or bad. That no one knew. Laxus however saw the whole thing and sighed. Mira was an angel but with that grin and her eyes sparkling she could be a real demon sometimes.

"No space" Laxus said quickly before Mira could open her mouth "You don't mind walking"

Sting and Rogue shock their heads and waved the car goodbye as it drove off with Laxus and Mira arguing. Rogue sighed. It was such a good day for him. He was going to try out for the basketball team and he was going on a date with Levy. The girl he fell in love with at first site. The sun was out but it wasn't too hot there were a few clouds. It was just one of those days were the weather was just right and everything felt perfect like in a dream.

Sting noticed his friend's super happy face and couldn't help but smile too. Things were going his way and he was happy for him. He just wished that the try outs went well for him and Rogue.

"So you going on a date with Levy" Sting said

"Yeah" Rogue told him

"Don't be an asshole. Be yourself ok" Sting advised him

"When am I ever an asshole" Rogue questioned

"Good point" Sting said

They talked for a while and where about to turn at a corner when they heard people call their name and a car horn. When they turned they saw Lucy and Levy in a black Audi convertible. The girls stopped in front of them both smiling. Lucy was wearing short jeans, a white tank top and flats. Levy was wearing a yellow sundress and flats.

"Need a ride boys" Lucy said putting her glasses up

"Sure" Sting said "Thanks"

With that they got in and Lucy started up the car and they went to school. Sting was fine with this. It was a pretty cool car. Levy got out of the car before they took off and sat next to Rogue at the back leaving Sting to go at the front with Lucy.

Lucy was still curious as to why Sting walked off yesterday. She kept her eyes on the road but took quick glances at Sting sometimes. He was just sitting there staring a head with a look of determination in his eyes he kept tapping the door with his hand to a beat that Lucy couldn't figure out.

At the back Levy and Rogue were having a conversation about who knows what. They were really trying to get to know each other more. Lucy felt happy for her best friend, she found love and it didn't seem like a fake one.

They weren't that far from school so they arrived pretty fast. Lucy parked it in her spot and everyone got out. Levy and Rogue went one way and Lucy and Sting went the other way.

"Excited" Lucy said

"More like worried" Sting said

"You'll be fine" Lucy assured him

"You're right" Sting said "After all I am the Great and Powerful Sting"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're arrogant" Lucy said rolling his eyes

"A few" Sting said

They kept talking till they reached the field. Natsu could see them walking together and he felt something in him snap. Everyone was already there. Sting wasn't late they had time before they could start. Lucy made her way over to her friends and Sting went towards the guys.

**Off the pitch. Lucy and girls:**

Lucy went up to them and sat next to Cana. Cana had a sly smile, Wendy had an overly to happy face and Juvia was being herself and stalking Gray. Lucy noticed and felt a bit uncomfortable. She smiled at her friends and looked at the pitch pretending she didn't notice the looks on their faces.

"So you and Sting huh?" Cana said

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked

"Lucy-chan, we saw you and Sting come together" Wendy said

"I was just giving him a ride to school when I saw him and Rogue walking" Lucy told them

Wendy and Cana didn't say anymore. They of course didn't believe her. Sting was fit, handsome and cool. He already had fan girls at the school. Most of which were here just to see him play. Lucy would have to be blind not to want to date him.

**On the pitch. Sting and guys:**

Sting went to the pitch sat down on the bench, out his gym bag down and started putting on his studs. The others were looking at his with approving looks but not because he was dressed well for try outs but because he was walking with Lucy and he was the new guy and shit.

Once Sting was down he went towards them and started stretching with them. He was ready to get on the team. He didn't have a worry on his pretty blonde head. He knew he was going to get on the team no doubt about it.

"Tell us your ways" Gray said

"What ways?" Sting asked confused

"How you got Lucy in a day" Gajeel said

"We're not dating" Sting told them "She just gave me and Rogue a ride to school that's all"

They didn't reply. They knew perfectly well he was lying. How wrong could they be. No one believed there was nothing going on between the two blondes. They just couldn't believe the hottest girl and guy in school weren't already dating.

Try outs begun at 10:00 and that's how they kept it. They had to do dribble through cones, do passes, shot at Gajeel who was the goalie, they had to be goalies and last they had to play a match all the people trying out against the people on the team.

Sting was put in attack. He dribbled the pitch but he didn't go solo. He passed to his team mates. Tackled the opposite team and he short the winning goal for his team. He was good no doubt about it. The crowd was chanting his name as he played. Everyone knew that he was the best on the team now. Sting a new guy from Sabertooth Academy had earned the title of best on the football team in just one match.

Lucy watched the whole thing from her sit and she called out Stings name from time to time. She was amazed by his skill. He was really good but that was an understatement, he was amazing. They had to let him on the team. The game ended and the try out team won, thanks to Sting. The basketball team had come out to watch now that their try outs were done. Rogue was wearing the team uniform now. He made it on the team.

Laxus watched his brother and smiled. He was great at football he knew that. He was proud. Everyone was happy and the try outs stopped. The football team sat down and talked about who was in and who was out. Only one guy could get in and they had to choose one out of 7.

Sting went to get more water but found his bottle empty. He sighed and looked around for a tap nearby but there was none. He started making his way into the locker rooms to get some water when Lucy called his name. He turned to face her and she was holding a bottle of water in her hand.

"Need some water" Lucy said walking closer to him

"Yes please" Sting said

She gave him the water bottle. He thanked her and drank it. Lucy laughed at him because he was being so careless the water was going on his shirt, getting it wet. Sting noticed his shirt was wet and when he was done with the water he took his shirt off. Nothings worse than sweat mixing with water in your shirt that you're still wearing. Lucy blushed at this but kept her eyes on his perfectly toned muscles and his six pack.

"So you think you're getting on the team" Lucy said

"85% chance" Sting said "The other guys were really good"

"You were better" Lucy told him "Gosh it's getting hotter now"

"Tell me about it" Sting said "A pool party should be nice"

"We could have one" Lucy suggested "At my house, we have a pool"

"You don't mind" Sting said

"I'll call my brother" Lucy said "His not working today"

With that she went off to get away from the noise and called Rufus. Sting made his way back towards the team since they were calling everyone over. They had reached a decision on who got on the or not and they had the uniform in hand. Natsu was the team leader. Gray was holding the uniform. The crowd couldn't hear what was said but they could tell who got in on who got the uniform.

"So you're all great blah blah blah" Natsu started off "But only one of you can get in blah blah blah. The person who got in is Sam"

Gray stood their looking at Natsu confused. They had all agreed Sting was the one on the team not Sam. Natsu turned to leave to find Lucy and talk to her about something. Gray was frozen in place so was Gajeel. Sam was celebrating jumping up and down like a little girl. Sting was disappointed but congratulated Sam anyway. He was starting to walk over to Laxus to tell him the news but Gray's voice stopped him.

"What the fuck!" Gray screamed "I thought we agreed Sting"

"Well I thought Sam was better" Natsu told him "I'm team captain I chose who's in and who's out"

"What the real reason you changed your mind to Sam" Gajeel asked

"His better" Natsu said

"Bullshit" Lisanna said "That's just bullshit. No offence Sam. Stings way better and dare I say it better than you"

Lucy came back and went to the guys who she didn't know were arguing. Sting was standing next to Rogue staring at the fight between Natsu, Lisanna, Gajeel and Gray. He didn't want to get involved. Lucy went up to him and whispered in his ear.

"My brother said yes" Lucy said

"Great" Sting said

"What's going on?" Lucy asked

"Oh they're fighting about who's on the team" Sting said "Natsu says Sam but the rest say me"

"No shit it's you" Lucy said "You're way better than Sam. You're even better than Natsu"

Natsu heard this and was really sad. He didn't care if Lisanna said it but when Lucy said it kind of hurt him a bit. He sighed. Everyone wanted Sting but he didn't. The reason for that was jealousy, yes he was jealous of Sting. Lucy had already taken a liking in him. He was jealous of that but he didn't know why.

Sting had heard enough of this bickering and stepping forward towards the group. He wanted answer on if he was on the team or not right now.

"Everyone shut the fuck up" He screamed

Everyone listened and went quite. He was gifted with nature born leader skills he just didn't like being a leader.

"Ok look" Sting said "make up your fucking minds I want to go to Lucy's pool party it's getting way to hot and I need to cool down. So I'm I in the team or not"

"Yes" Gray and Gajeel said

"No" Natsu said

"Bullshit" Lisanna said "Why Natsu? Why no?"

"I already told you" Natsu said "I get to choose. I am team captain"

"Then maybe there should be another team captain" Gajeel said "All in favour of Gray put up your hands"

The whole football team put up their hands even the people who weren't on the football team. Gray was now captain from that moment on. He smiled at the fact. Natsu just walked off very angry. Gray said that Sting was in and apologized to Sam for the misunderstanding.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was walking down the road. Troubled and anger. Gray won the vote and Sting got on the team. He had lost twice in one day. He felt so pathetic. Lucy was the only thing going through his mind and he couldn't get her out. Did he love her was a hard question but it had a simple answer. He kept walking not knowing that Lisanna was following him. He might not love her anymore but she loved him and wanted to know if he was alright. So she kept following him doing her best so he didn't know.

* * *

Victory brings pain and happiness. It's how we take it that shapes us. No matter how small or how big Victory shall always find a way to bring people apart and minds turning. People change from winning and they get a bit arrogant. Thinking they're the best but it's all in their head unless they are. People say it doesn't matter if you win or lose as long as you have fun but is that really true?


	5. Misunderstanding

Chapter 5

Victory brings pain and happiness. It's how we take it that shapes us. No matter how small or how big Victory shall always find a way to bring people apart and minds turning. People change from winning and they get a bit arrogant. Thinking they're the best but it's all in their head unless they are. People say it doesn't matter if you win or lose as long as you have fun but is that really true?

Every misunderstood something. When someone said this and you were all like I don't get it and stuff. That's one form of misunderstanding. Like lots of things humans feel or think they all have different forms. Like happiness, it's the same thing but it has different forms depending on the situation. Jealous has different forms as well. People tend to misunderstand the emotions and think of them in a different form from you. We're only human and can't understand everything even if we try.

Misunderstandings lead to lots of things. You just have to learn to clear them up before they get too far and people start thinking different things. Sometimes you even imagine the thing you saw and things start to blow out of proportion that you can't find the person with the right story.

* * *

Natsu entered his house and was about to sit down when he heard the doorbell ring. He turned to the door unwillingly and at the moment not wanting company but he answered it any way. When he opened the door Lisanna was standing there with a worried look on her face. He stepped aside to let her in then. They walked towards the sitting room and sat down opposite each other. There was silence for a while.

Lisanna has followed Natsu when he left the pitch. She was worried and she didn't care if they weren't dating anymore. They were still friends after all and she cared. Right now everyone was making their way to Lucy's house for a pool party. Her sister was worried about where she was but she couldn't tell her. Mira would go ballistic and ran over here, beat up Natsu then dash her to the party. She wanted to be there for Natsu. Her heart still yawned for him.

"Lucy's having a pool party" Lisanna said breaking the silence "We could go"

"No thanks" Natsu said looking down

Silence fell between them again. Neither really knowing what to say to the other, both in their own worlds yet both not getting up to go.

"What's your deal with her?" Lisanna asked

"Nothing" Natsu said "I just feel the need to protect her"

"Like a brother" Lisanna stated

"I guess" Natsu said "My heart doesn't bet fast when I'm around her like it does with you"

Lisanna wasn't sure if he heard him correctly. He said does as in present tense. If Natsu said she loved her she would be back with him before a drop of a hat. She couldn't how ever let him have that pleasure. Her heart might yawn for him but it was still broken and he might be the one to fix it she didn't know.

"Look" Lisanna said getting up "Stings the new guy you should at least try to be his friend"

"I don't like that asshole" Natsu said anger

"The only one being an asshole is you" Lisanna told him as she went towards the door

Natsu watched her go and his heart broke a little. The dense idiot thought he had feelings for Lucy but his true love was Lisanna he just hasn't realized that yet. He went to the kitchen to grab a bit.

Lisanna walked out the door. She was fine. She felt at piece with herself now and she made her way to Lucy's house which wasn't that far away. A 15 minute walk max. She went on her way. Mira and her had planned to go to the beach after so she already had her swimming costume on, a green bikini.

**At Lucy's house**

Lucy was already opening the doors for her friends. Rufus had already set up everything and was also relaxing by the pool. It was a small party really a few of her friends invited. Rouge and Levy weren't coming so they were only 12. Lisanna texted her to tell her she was on her way and for now she wasn't speaking to Natsu because he was being a asshole and a selfish bustard. Once everyone was inside and in the pool she got into her car with Sting and drove off to his house. Sting didn't have his stuff for swimming but Laxus surprisingly did. He planned to go to the pool with the others. Sting was left out of the loop.

"Sorry for the trouble" Sting said as they reached his house

"No problem" Lucy told him parking the car

"You can come in if you want" Sting told her "Just wait in the kitchen"

"Oh thanks" Lucy said

Sting opened the door to his house that he shared with Laxus and showed her the way to the kitchen. Sting would have a car right now if his grandfather wasn't being such a parent. Laxus did have his own car, he just trashed it and it's being fixed. That's way his grandfather didn't trust him with the car.

"I might take a bath" Sting told her "I won't take that long"

"Who knew Sting Dreyar cared about hygiene while the rest of the boys are stinking up my pool" Lucy said giggling

"Eucliffe" Sting told her

"What?" Lucy asked confused

"It's Sting Eucliffe" Sting told her "My mum's last name"

Sting walked up stairs with no expression on his face but Lucy saw the sadness and pain in his eyes. She didn't want to ask. Everyone had a story her herself had one. Only Levy knew about it. Lucy felt bad that she made Sting sad again since they meet. They had to be a way to make him smile.

Lucy looked for the bathroom on the first floor and found one. She got inside and changed into her purple bikini. She then put her shorts back on and walked out to find Sting already down. She had left her top with her bag in the kitchen. The tank top she was wearing was too stuck to skin she needed on of her free ones. Sting had his towel and was wearing white boxers that reached his knees he had slippers on and was ready to go.

"You're fast" Lucy said

"No" Sting told her "You're just slow. Been waiting for 15 minutes"

"Sorry" Lucy told him "Don't forget I'm your ride"

"I know" Sting told her "Let's go"

"I need to put on my top first" Lucy said making her way to the kitchen

Sting nodded and waited for her outside the door of the house. Once she was out he locked the door and got into the car. They drove towards her house and didn't talk. Sting was looking out in a distance and Lucy got kinda worried. That one question was at the back of her mind. She was wondering whether or not to ask about his last name.

"So about your last-" Lucy started off

"I don't want to talk about it" Sting said cutting her off

"I know we're not close but you can tell me" Lucy said

"Maybe I'll tell you one day" Sting said

"You're a mystery" Lucy told him" You walk in on Friday and you're known as Laxus' brother. You are already on the football team and everyone seems to want to be your friend"

Sting was about to reply when he got a message from a friend. He looked down and smiled. His friend was coming into town and needed a place to stay. Laxus wouldn't mind and besides it was his house too. So he told his friend he could stay over. He was coming in the evening.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked seeing his smile

"A friend" Sting told her

Lucy stopped the car all of a sudden. They weren't far from her house and she wasn't breaking any laws. She stopped it but the engine kept going. She turned to face Sting who was a little confused. His phone in hand but the next minute it was gone. He looked around and his eyes fell on Lucy's paws. She was writing something down on his phone. He reached out to grab it but she had already handed it to him. She looked him in the eyes and he did the same.

"Call me, text me or email me" Lucy said "Any time you want to talk"

"Rogue is a house away" Sting told her

"I know" Lucy said "But just in case you want a hug or food or whatever"

It was true. Rogue lived right next to him but he wasn't one to comfort. Sting was really never one to need a hug. He didn't delete her number even though he knew he wasn't going to need it anytime soon. He was really looking forward to head into the pool.

Lucy started up driving the car towards her house and when the parked it. She got out and smiled towards Sting who was already running towards the door. She made her way inside only to be blocked by her brother.

"So who's your boyfriend" Rufus asked raising his eyebrow

"His just a friend" She told him

Sting was down the hall way when he turned around and saw Lucy wasn't entering. A blonde man was blocking her way. He had longer blonde hair than Lucy. Sting brushed it off as her brother and joined the others. When he walked outside no one was to be found. He was sure he heard voices only a minute ago. He looked around then went back inside. Lucy was now in her bikini walking up to him with her brother close by.

"Why aren't you in the water by now?" Lucy asked

"No one's there" Sting said

"Oh yea forgot to mention" Rufus said "They left ages ago"

"Oh" Lucy said looking disappointed "Well you can go if you want Sting"

"Mira left so you're my ride home again" Sting said scratching his neck

"Come you two" Rufus said "Take a deep in the pool"

Sting looked at Rufus to see if he was joking but he wasn't. Lucy looked at her brother as well but to see if this was some kinda of joke. If it was she saw no signs of it being one on his face. The two faced each other and nodded. They turned towards the pool and went outside. There really was no one. Sting stood there looking around. The sun was really hot and the pool looked inviting he started making his way towards it but Lucy grabbed his hand.

Sting turned to face her and she was blushing. She looked embarrassed but he didn't have time to ask why. He didn't really care, he wanted to enter the water now.

"Um…Could you please put sun screen on my back" Lucy asked

"What?" Sting said surprised

"Well the girls aren't here and I want to enter the pool but I don't want to get burnt" Lucy said "It's so fucking hot anyway. So please help me out"

"Ok" Sting said

They walked over the chairs. Lucy lay down and gave him the sun screen. He put some on his hands and started to apply it to her back. He hadn't noticed it before but he did now. He noticed that she had curves in all the right places and her ass and boobs were big. For the first time he noticed Lucy.

Once he was done he closed the bottle. Lucy got up and thanked him then started applying to the rest of her body. Sting watched her and did the same for himself. Lucy noticed that he couldn't do his own back so she decided to offer her help.

"Lay down" Lucy said "I'll help you with your back"

"Thanks" Sting said without objecting

He lay down and she started applying sun scream straight away. She unlike Sting had noticed him. She knew to expect muscle. She looked at his hair while she was smearing the sun scream. It was a lovely shade of blonde. Her hair was like the sun or she had been told. She could see his muscles tense. He needed a massage. Once she was done he got up and thanked her. He tried to make a bee line for the pool but again Lucy stopped him.

"What is it this time?" Sting asked irritated now

"Your tense" Lucy said "Need a massage"

Sting would love one but he would love to enter the water first. He had to think about it. The offer could go any moment. He nodded and got back down on the sit in front of Lucy. Lucy started to help him.

They both had their backs turned towards the water so they could see their friends heads pop out of the water. They had their breath held and had been watching the two blondes for a long time. They could see what was really happening but when they looked at the blondes all they saw was Lucy in front of Sting. Oh so they thought. She was massaging his neck but to them it looked like they were kissing. Every gasped but not too loud so the blondes could hear them. It was a shock for them all. They didn't expect the blondes to already be dating.

Mira was upset at this she thought she could get Sting to date Lisanna since if he was Laxus brother she felt like she could trust him and all. She faced Laxus and sighed. Lisanna was already there but she was next to Gray who was talking to her about Natsu and stuff. Juvia was mad at Lisanna for taking Gray attention and was standing next to Gajeel. They were all floating really but yeah.

Lucy was about to turn her head and they all went back down. Sting thanked her and headed for the pool again. He stopped and this time with his own will. He wanted pay back because of the fact that he had to wait for so long to get into the pool. He turned to face Lucy who was standing up. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"What?" Lucy asked confused

"This is payback blondie" Sting said

"What are you talking about stingy" Lucy said backing away

She was too slow. Sting had already reached her and picked her up bridal style and made his way to the pool. She really wasn't that heavy. Lucy was blushing in his arms and Sting was smiling evilly.

Their friends could see them since they were on the edge of the pool. They looked at the two "couple" in shock. This was all happening way to fast. They couldn't however see the look of their faces.

"Put me down Stingy" Lucy said calmly

"Revenge is sweet" Sting said "Let's swim blondie"

With those last words he jumped into the pool. Lucy's hands went around his neck and his grip tightened on her both held their breath as they entered the water. Sting and Lucy opened their eyes in the water and saw their friends staring at them. They looked at each other and bushed.

Everyone went above water. Lucy and Sting were still blushing, their checks as red as Erza's hair.

"Look at the happy couple" Jellal said

"Congratulations Lucy" Erza said

"You're a man now Sting" Laxus told his brother

"I can see a double date in the future" Mira said "A triple date"

Everyone was yelling out things at the still blushing blondes. Rufus came out with a camera and took a picture of the two. They were still in the same position they entered the water in.

"They can't let go of each other" Rufus said "How sweet"

The two blondes faced Rufus who took another picture then they faced each other and moved away from each other. Sting moved closer to his brother and Lucy was next to Erza.

"Don't be shy" Laxus said "Let's see a kiss"

"You shut the fuck up" Sting told his brother "We aren't dating"

"Oh his in denial" Mira said "How cute"

"His not lying" Lucy said

"Oh come on Lucy" Erza said

Laxus and Mira looked at each other and so did Erza and Jellal. The two couples were remembering the day they told each other they loved the other. They both kissed their partners and turned back to the two blondes.

"Lucy's growing up so fast" Rufus said whipping away a fake tear "Take care of her Sting"

Lucy and Sting were now very mad. Their friends were being so annoying. They were both not interested in each other. Heck they were almost friends. Lucy made plans to kill his brother after this and Sting made plans to kill his.

"We are not fucking dating" They both screamed at the same time

Everyone dropped the subject but they still thought if they weren't dating they had feelings for each other. It was so obvious they all thought except the victims. Lucy and Sting were both really mad but still enjoyed their friends company.

They party lasted Sting for about 2 hours. Rufus had come back saying someone had called him. He turned to his brother to say they go home but Laxus said not yet. Sting knew he couldn't make his friends wait and it would take 30 minutes to get to his house and he wasn't in the mood to walk so he faced Lucy.

"I need a ride" He said "My friend is already on his way to my house"

"Oh I'll take you" Lucy said getting out and Sting following her

Everyone saw this and sighed. They all thought the blonds were going for some private time. Lucy grabbed her towel and dried her hair then put on what she was wearing before. Sting dried himself but didn't have a change of clothes so he just went outside into the car. Lucy told her brother where she was going and he nodded thinking the same things as the blondes friends.

"So your house right" Lucy said joining Sting in the car

"Yeah" Sting said "Sorry for the trouble"

"Not at all" Lucy said starting up the car "What are friends for anyway"

She drove Sting to his house and packed the car. She got out and followed Sting inside. She needed to use the bathroom and wanted something to drink. Sting went to his room to change then got down stairs while Lucy was still in the bathroom and got her a coke. He got out chocolate chip cookies and three cokes. One for him, his friend and Lucy.

Lucy came out of the bathroom and joined him in the kitchen. She grabbed the coke and drank some off it then took a cookie. The front door opened and closed. She was a bit scared and faced Sting. Sting didn't look worried at all and that made her calm. Someone make their way to the kitchen. Lucy could see who it was but Sting could.

"When I said you're welcome anytime and the doors always open for you" Sting said "I didn't think you would just walk in"

"Is that anyway to say hi to your childhood friend" The guy said standing by the door

* * *

Misunderstandings aren't bad but they aren't good either. You might be smart but even the smartest person in the world can't understand everything. When someone says: **You're knowledgeable if you know a tomato is a fruit but you're wise if you know not to put it in a fruit salad. **How many of you are thinking about it differently? You're understanding it but in a different form.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews (I felt like I have to say this) I'm so glad you like the story and I'm sorry for leaving it at a cliff-hanger. I feel like being evil to you guys sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. I never write like this usual this is my first time and I kind of like it. Tell me what you think and please review. P.S 3,338 words WITHOUT authors note!**

**LOV3 OUT!**


	6. Memories

Chapter 6

Misunderstandings aren't bad but they aren't good either. You might be smart but even the smartest person in the world can't understand everything. When someone says: **You're knowledgeable if you know a tomato is a fruit but you're wise if you know not to put it in a fruit salad. **How many of you are thinking about it differently? You're understanding it but in a different form?

Human have brains that take information in and junk. We remember things and that's something the brain does. We remember things like what we had last night or what this person said to you once. It's a normal human thing to have and do. If you're not human or you can't remember things or you don't have a brain then I welcome you to our beautiful planet called earth you can find out about it using the internet. Back to the subject. We remember things and some are lucky than others they can remember more things and have a type of memory and junk. We remember faces but it's sad when someone doesn't remember you and sometimes we remember things we want to forget.

Remembering is a human thing. We remember and we can't forget something's. If you're from someone's past and you remember something about it that could be a problem. People change and sometimes we leave our past behind us. Memory though cherished is something that could destroy you in any way it can.

* * *

"Is that anyway to say hi to your childhood friend" The guy said standing by the door

Lucy turned around to face him. He had orange hair, glasses and was wearing a suite. The boy looked at her and was studying her. The look was like he knew her from somewhere. Sting saw this and quickly walked over to his childhood friend.

"Lucy this is my oldest friend" Sting said "Loke"

"Hey" Lucy said

Loke didn't say anything back. He just looked her up and down. He thought he knew her from somewhere. He had a feeling he has seen her before but where was the only question going on in his head.

"He is the air to his father's mansion and fortune" Sting told her "Last name hasn't been told to me yet sadly"

"Oh an air" Lucy said remembering her past "What's an air doing around here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Loke finally spoke "Lucy Heartfilia air of the Heartfilia fortune"

Loke remembered her finally. The girl he was to be wed to, so they could join fortunes and be millionaires and more. The girl he was supposed to have an arranged marriage to was right there in front of him.

Lucy wasn't so happy to be remembered as the air to her family's fortune. Before he could say anymore and tell Sting about her past that she didn't want him to know she walked out of the kitchen. Sting called her name but she kept walking. She got into her car and left. Sting went back inside and Loke was already making himself at home. He wanted to know what that was all about.

"So what was up with that" Sting said

"She's a ran away air" Loke told him "Just like me"

Sting stood there shocked. What was he talking about? Did he mean that his friend ran away from home and was staying here with him? If this was his place for hiding Sting was not going to help him. Sting was sort of scared of Loke's dad. He was a big man with a huge moustache.

"Say what now" Sting said

"I ran away" Loke said "I was to be wed to another girl"

"So?" Sting said not understanding him

"So I want to find my own love" Loke said "I left a note for my dad telling him about it"

"So you think you'll find her here" Sting said

"Yeah" Loke said "If they're as hot as Lucy then I'm sure I'll find one soon enough"

Sting just smiled. He was happy to have his childhood friend back. They had so many memories together.

Loke was a lady killer. They both were. They were both good looking and girl's just feel in love with the two. Sting didn't want anything to do with the girls but Loke. Oh Loke didn't care. He played them everywhere he went. He was a womanizer. Sting didn't play like that but things should be fun with him around.

The two guys went towards the sitting room to watch some TV and catch up. Sting got a text from Rogue saying they were invited to the girl's band practice tomorrow. Sting didn't care but he would go. Show Loke around a bit. When he read girls though, he thought about Lucy walking out the door at the mention of her past that he didn't know about. He looked at his contacts and found Lucy. He debated calling her later or not.

**With Lucy at her house**

Lucy reached her house with tears about to fall. She just wanted to forget about her past. She needed to talk to someone who knew about her past and Levy was the only one. She got out her phone and dialled Levy's number. The phone rang. She started getting out of her car. Levy finally picked up after two rings.

"Lucy you won't believe what happened" Levy screamed "I'm at your house right now"

"Oh that's great" Lucy said locking her car

"So surprise sleepover" Levy yelled happily "I have great news"

"Ok I'll be in soon" Lucy said

She ended the call. Lucy felt happy that her so how could she talk to her about her problems when she's so happy. Her date with Rogue probably went well for her to be this cheerful.

Lucy moved away from her car and stopped the tears from falling; she put on her cheerful face and walked towards her house. It seemed like her friends always wanted to have a party at her place. She walked towards the door and was about to grab the nob when Levy opened the door for her with a smile from ear to ear.

Levy grabbed her best friends arm and dragged her up stairs to her room. Once they reached everyone turned to face them. Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, Cana and Erza were there already in their PJ's and they had popcorn and drinks. Lucy took the hint about the huge sleepover at her house and went to change into her PJ's.

Once she was done she joined her friends in her room and sat down between Cana and Levy her two best friends. Levy was smiling and Mira was looking at Lucy with a love sick gaze. Mira was still thinking about what happened at the pool today and couldn't get out of her mind that Sting and Lucy made the perfect couple.

"So Levy what are you so happy about?" Lucy asked

"Lu-chan" Levy said "Well I went on my date with Rogue and it was so much fun"

"What did you do?" Mira asked

"We went to the café in the park then we went for a walk and watched the sunset" Levy told them "It was to romantic"

"I want that to happen between me and Gray-sama" Juvia said

"You have to talk to him first" Cana said

"Me and Jellal had a picnic in the park together once" Erza said

"Me and Natsu had a romantic date one or two times" Lisanna said remembering her relationship

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. They had all forgot that she had broken up with Natsu just yesterday. They felt really bad about their earlier conversation. Mira put her hand around her sister to comfort her and Erza did the same.

Lisanna noticed this and stopped looking so sad. _What are you saying? Baka, now they're all worried about you. You should forget about Natsu and stop making your friends stop having fun just because of your sorry ass heart break. You should just fucking move on from that idiot._

"Let's not talk about that asshole and Levy tell us more about your date" Lisanna said

Everyone looked at her still a bit worried but she looked fine to them so the returned their attention to a now smiling and blushing Levy.

"So it was a romantic date" Levy said again "We watched the sunset and all the mood was right"

"Just out of a book" Lucy said

"Yes" Levy agreed "We sat there so close nothing could make the moment better"

"Except a kiss and maybe even more" Cana commented

"Cana" Juvia said "Having dirty thoughts as usual are we"

Cana was the perverted one of the girls. She said whatever came to her mind. She was safe to make as many dirty and perverted comments as she wanted since Wendy wasn't there to hear them. Cana just smiled and went silent a signal for Levy to continue her explanation.

"Then he faced me" Levy said "I looked into his red eyes, my heart beating. Then he asked me out-"

"Kyaa!" Mira screamed cutting Levy off "So romantic"

"Shut up" Lisanna said "What did you say?"

"Yes of course" Levy said "So I'm dating Rogue"

Everyone congratulated her. Lucy smiled at her happy best friend. She was happy for her but she still needed someone to talk to. The news was just too happy. Lucy couldn't take that happiness away from her and make her worry about her instead.

Lucy sighed and looked out her closed window. If there was someone out there to talk to she needed them now. She turned back to her friends and faced a serious Erza. Erza was happy for Levy too but they had important band things to talk about. She stood up and everyone fell silent.

"Tomorrow" Erza said "Band practice at my house"

"Oh I invited Rogue" Levy said

"That's fine" Mira said "Anyone can come"

"I can't come" Juvia said "Wendy has this thing"

"That's ok" Cana said "You're not part of the band so you don't have to come"

Once the serious matters were talked about they went on to having fun. They did the things you would do at a sleepover. Pillow fights, watched a movie, talked, did nails, talked about boys and more.

All that was enough to distract everyone who was at the pool party about the Lucy and Sting thing. It wasn't however able to distract Lucy from what happened at Sting's house with Loke. She was still bothered by it but didn't show any signs of it.

**In the middle of the night when the girls are finally asleep and it's only Lucy awake. At Sting house 1:00AM**

Sting couldn't go to sleep. Loke's words were still ringing in his mind and even though he didn't know Lucy that well he was worried about her. Loke was staying in the guest room. Sting was awake in his bed. He had his phone in his hand looking for Lucy's number. Once he found it he dialled her and went outside knowing his brother was awake talking to Mira so he went to his balcony.

**Lucy's house.**

Lucy couldn't sleep. Mira could be heard from her bathroom talking to Laxus but that wasn't the reason she wasn't sleeping. The incident in Sting's kitchen was still fresh in her mind. She really needed to talk to someone soon.

She sat up in her bed at hearing her phone ring. She took it from her bedside table and looked at the number. It wasn't one she knew but she answered it anyway.

"Lucy?" came Sting's voice

Lucy moved towards her balcony before answering. She knew if Mira heard she would assume the wrong thing.

"Yeah" Lucy said "Sting?"

"Yeah" Sting said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Lucy said "Why wouldn't I be?"

"The fact you ran out of my house when you meet Loke" Sting told her

"Sorry about that" Lucy said "I'm fine just…"

Lucy didn't know what to say. All the images of her living in that house were coming to her and she couldn't bare it. She wanted to forget everything and only leave happy memories but her brain didn't want that. So she didn't finish the sentence she left it hanging.

**With Sting**

Sting heard Lucy stop in the middle of the sentence and got a bit worried. It was clear that she wasn't ok. For a minute he was worried that she was one of Loke's victims but then she couldn't be. If she was she would have slapped him already. Silence fell between them and Sting got even more worried.

"You're clearly not fine" Sting finally said

"No I'm fine really" Lucy said but her voice betrayed her

"I know we haven't know each other for a long time" Sting quoted Lucy "but you can always talk to me"

"That's my line" Lucy told him sounding happier

"Now it's mine" Sting told her "Let's meet up today seeing it's 1:15AM"

"Ok" Lucy said "At the café in the mall"

"Yeah" Sting said "11:00?"

"I can do that" Lucy said "Just you and me ok"

"Yeah just you and me" Sting told her smiling

With that he hang up. He wasn't worried about Lucy anymore and he went to bed. Now he could sleep. He would see if she was ok and willing to open up to him tomorrow.

**With Lucy**

"It's a date" Lucy said

Sting couldn't hear her saying that though. He had already hang up on her. Lucy turned and made her way to her room to sleep. She was happy and didn't seem to worry anymore or seem sad. She could sleep in peace now. She was excited to see Sting later on in the day.

* * *

Memories I would say are stronger. You might have little ones good or bad but they're sort of a reminder about your past that you should never forget. It's a reminder on how Fate and her sister played with your life in that short time. We all have memories of our past some we want to forget but some are just too precious to let go of. Memories, are they to keep or to be forgotten?


	7. Trust

Chapter 7

Memories, I would say are strong. You might have little ones, good or bad but they're sort of a reminder of your past, which you should never forget. They're a reminder on how Fate and Destiny played with your life in that short period of time. We all have memories of our past some we want to forget but some are just too precious to let go of. Memories, are they to keep or to be forgotten?

We're not the only people living on this planet, there a lot more all over this huge spare we live in. Since we're animals just more advanced, we have to find a way to get along with each other. In order to do that we have to socialize and get to know people. Once we know them then we can be friends. One thing I would say that makes any relationship strong would be trust. We have to learn to trust one another because you never know when you'll need a friend to talk to.

Trust is a key aspect in any relationship. I say it's a bit unfair that you have to earn it but that's how we know others can be trusted. Let's face it we just don't want to get hurt and the people we trust aren't the ones who are going to hurt us. It's funny though because trust is hard to earn but it's so easy to lose.

* * *

Lucy woke up at around 7:30AM. Her friends were still sleeping and would be out till about 9:00. She had time to go out and meet Sting. Band practice wasn't till 1:00PM so she was fine. It was just her and Sting for 2 hours. Lucy didn't know why but she was looking forward to see Sting and talk to him.

She tipped toed into the bathroom and took a bath with her special strawberry soap. She went in the bath and cleaned every bit of her making sure she didn't miss a spot. She also washed her hair with her vanilla shampoo. Once she was done in the bath tub she got out and blow dried her hair than dried her body. When she got out of the bathroom it was 8:30. Everyone was still asleep. She walked over to her closet and put on her undergarments before proceeding to choose what to wear.

It was just Sting but she felt like she had to try her best to look nice for him. So she put on her deo and lotion. She looked at the weather outside to help her decide and it looked sunny. She picked up a strapless green blue dress but then thought to put it back. _Wear that and your friends will be wonder why dressed to fancy. So a dress is a no, no. _She then went to get brown shorts and a green top. She also brought a jacket just in case it got a bit cold. The shoes she chose to wear were like sneaker except they didn't have the laces, the front of the shoes were too short and reviled her feet. The shoes were a cross between sneakers and flats.

Once she was done she tied her hair in a ponytail. _When was the last time I cut my hair? It's half way down my back now. Should I cut it or leave it like this? I'll ask the girls when they wake up. _Lucy went down stairs her brother already there, though in a robe and looking very tired.

"Hey big brother" Lucy said happily

"Why are you so happy?" Rufus asked "I sent you pictures of the pool party you should check them out"

"I'll do that later" Lucy said

She grabbed her breakfast which was toast with jam and juice. Then she made pancakes for her waking up friends. It was now 9:30. They were still asleep. Once the pancakes were done she went upstairs to her still sleep friends. She couldn't believe this.

"WAKE UP" Lucy yelled at them "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF YOUR SLEEPING BAGS"

At the sound of such loud yelling who wouldn't get up. Levy was the first one to wake up and saw a calm yet already dressed Lucy standing at the door. Levy let out a yawn and went back to sleep. Lucy was irritated by this. She wanted them out of the house before she drove off to Sting's house. Who knows what they might about her and Sting next if they saw her?

Lucy went down stairs and got two source pans. Once she found two big ones she went back up to her room. She smiled evil before banging the two together. That woke them all up. The down side was that Erza was pissed.

Erza got up in an angry mode and looked towards Lucy who noticed her face. Lucy though scared stood her ground and faced her. Erza glared and Lucy glared back. It was her house after all and she had plans.

"What was that for?" Erza said

"You guys wouldn't wake up when I yelled so this was the next best thing" Lucy said

"Well it fucking hurts my ear drums" Erza told her

"I don't give two shits" Lucy told her "You guys my brother has people over so you have to leave now"

"Bitch" Erza whispered

"Oh so now I'm the bitchy one" Lucy commented hearing her "Blame my brother and his work"

Then they all started fighting. The others were trying to stop Erza from killing Lucy while Lucy stood there yelling back at Erza. Rufus was down stairs hearing the annoying noise coming from his sister and Erza. He was making his way to the stairs when he met Lucy. Lucy had come down to prove her point that her brother had workmates over, which was a lie. Her friends didn't know that though.

"Look" Lucy said to him "You have workmates coming over ok. I'll explain it all when they leave. Just please help me out here"

"Fine" Rufus agreed

He went upstairs with Lucy. Erza was being pinned down by Mira while the rest were huddled in a corner scared to death. Rufus swallowed. Erza Scarlet was a very scary girl indeed. Rufus had to do this for his sister, if she wanted her friends out of her house then whatever she had to do had to be very important.

"Sorry girls" Rufus said "Got important people coming over and I need you so get yourselves home"

"Tell that bitch of a sister that she should bang pans to wake us up" Erza yelled from under Mira

"I shall not tolerate that kind of language in my house" Rufus firmly told her

"In this cause Erza really doesn't give a fuck" Cana told him while drinking something out of a bottle

Rufus thought it was water but everyone else knew about their drinking friend wasn't drinking water. Cana like booze, she could drink as many glasses as she could and wouldn't end up drank as fast as anyone else. Lucy sighed this wasn't going anywhere plus it was 10:30 already. Time was going by fast and she had 30 minutes to get to the mall. It was 30 minutes away.

"Ok" Lucy yelled "I'm sorry for how I woke you up"

"Oh so now the bitch is sorry" Erza said still struggling to get up

"Fuck this" Mira said looking around the room "Someone get a hold of Jellal right now"

Mira's face could kill with one look. Mira might seem cute and kind but when she's pissed she's a real devil. Erza was just a demon. The two girls were devils and demons at the same time.

At the look of their faces everyone dialled Jellal and when he heard what was going. He rushed over in his car. He lived like 15 minutes away from Lucy. He rushed in and went straight upstairs to his really, really pissed off girlfriend.

"Erza calm down" He said approaching her slowly

"Hell no" Erza yelled at him

Jellal signed to Mira for them to switch places, so Jellal would on top of Erza. Erza didn't notice what was going on she was still glaring at Lucy who was glaring back at her.

Since she was distracted Jellal took the opportunity and switched places with Mira who quickly got off her and ran out the door with Lisanna. Cana followed them. Levy and Juvia went home together too. Everyone left as fast as possible while Jellal dealt with the only girl on the wrestling team.

"Erza" Jellal said loud

"What!" Erza screamed at him

"Calm the fuck down" Jellal commanded

"I shall…" Erza started off saying but just blushed noticing their position

"Let's get you home" Jellal told her smiling now at his now embarrassed girlfriend "We'll talk more at my house"

Erza just nodded and the got up to get all her stuff. Lucy was happy but she was late it was 10:50. Erza got into Jellal care and they drove off. Lucy turned to her brother and sighed. She had to explain everything to him now. They went down stairs and sat down in the sitting room. Lucy told him everything.

**At the mall with Sting.**

Sting was early. Right on time and was already in the café looking like a loner. It was 11:10 and Lucy still hadn't showed up. He got up to leave but then Lucy walked through the door looking all over for him. Once she saw him she walked over to him as fast as she could.

Lucy was so disappointed in herself. She sat down and a waitress came to take her order. She got her usual and Sting got what he had last time. They didn't talk for a long time. Lucy was to ashamed to speak and Sting was slightly mad at her. Their drinks came and Sting couldn't take it anymore.

"So why are you so late" Sting said

"Sleepover" Lucy said "Erza got pissed then it took forever to calm her down that we had to call Jellal"

"Of course" Sting said not believing her "Doesn't matter. It's not like a date or anything so who cares of you were a bit late"

When he said that Lucy felt a bit hurt, I mean she had woken up and everything she even kicked her friends out of her house. It was like all her work was for nothing.

"So I did all this for nothing" Lucy said out loud

Sting didn't comment. He didn't want to. The only reason he called this date was to talk to her about her running out yesterday and they hadn't even mentioned that yet.

"About yesterday" Sting said "Why did you run off?"

"It's from my past" Lucy said

"Just like my last name" Sting said

"I guess" Lucy said "Your Loke friend didn't come"

"You said just me and you" Sting reminded her "I like it better this way"

Lucy was going to pretend she didn't hear that. She wanted to tell him but she wasn't sure she could trust him. Lucy phone beeped it was a text from Rufus but before she could open it Sting got her phone then after a few minutes gave it back. Lucy was a bit confused.

"If you don't want to talk about it now" Sting said "Text me, call me or email me anytime you want to talk"

Lucy smiled at him. _He is so nice. Quoting everything I say like it's some kind of thing we have. I love talking to him his fun. Not like other guys, his trying to be there for me and I barely know him._

"There's the smile I love" Sting said smiling too

"You're smiling two" Lucy said "Better than your serious face that you always have on"

"Sorry" Sting said "We can't all be happy 24/7"

"I'm not happy 24/7" Lucy defended herself "I get sad sometimes"

"I noticed" Sting said

They laughed for a bit and talked. They were really getting along. Sting couldn't deny that he loved talking to her. He was looking forward to their date today and was a bit upset she came late. He had deoed and everything. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Everything was just fine between them.

_Maybe I can trust her/him. _They both thought to themselves

* * *

Trust really does have to be earned and once you earn it never lose it. Sometimes you really can't get it back and you might have lost a friend forever. Humans are so complicated. Trust an important thing to everyone. Is it really worth losing a friend just because they broke your trust?


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8

Trust really does have to be earned and once you earn it never lose it. Sometimes you really can't get it back and you might have lost a friend forever. Humans are so complicated. Trust an important thing to everyone. Is it really worth losing a friend just because they broke your trust?

Life has mysteries heck it's a mystery itself. We tend to hate life sometimes but we also tend to love it. It brings us so much yet takes a lot from us. Life like humans has secrets. Some secrets we know and others we don't. A secret is something that isn't supposed to be known by other people. We all have secrets that we don't want to share that's what makes someone interesting or a mystery. All secrets are private and we should all respect that.

Secrets are almost like a way of us telling ourselves that no one has us figured out. It makes us feel like a mystery and that's sometimes good and bad. We all have secrets we just have to respect the each other enough not to want to know everything. You've got to take things at your own pace.

* * *

_Maybe I can trust her/him. _They both thought to themselves

Sting and Lucy were making their way out of the café. It was now 12:30 and Erza's house was a 30 minute drive from the mall. They had a great time though Lucy still hadn't told Sting why she ran out, Sting didn't really care. He just really liked hanging out with her. She was not like other girls.

"I need to pick up Loke" Sting said "I was going to show him around a bit"

"Oh then we'll stop at your house first" Lucy suggested

Sting nodded and they got into her car. Sting really wished he had his own car one just like Lucy except a BMW and in red. He planned to talk to his granddad today; maybe they could negotiate something leading to a car.

They drove to Sting's house where Loke was waiting already up and really bored. When Lucy parked the car Sting walked up to his house and Loke stepped out already to go out somewhere.

Rouge, who lived next door saw Sting and got out of his house too. When Rouge saw Loke and Loke saw Rouge a glare war started. Rouge had heard stories of Loke from Sting and he for one didn't like him. Loke had been told that Rouge was Stings best friend and hated that Rouge took his place. Lucy was clueless to what was happening. She went over to stand by Sting.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked

"Childhood friend meets best friend" Sting told her

"You must be Rouge" Loke said with venom in his voice

"You must be Luke" Rouge said

"It's Loke" Loke told him "He's not very smart"

"At least I'm not a dumbass like you" Rouge commented

"So funny I forgot to laugh" Loke sarcastically said "Asshole"

Insults were thrown everywhere now. Lucy and Sting stood in the middle of it all. Sting sat down this was going to take a long time. Lucy sat down next to him. Neither blonde spoke to the other. Sting was racking his brain to find a way to fix this war and Lucy was staring at him.

_So your childhood friend and your best friend are fighting. They both hate each other but they've never meet. Loke's an heir and Rouge's been there for you since you were 12. My only question is why did Loke leave your life when you were 11. You're a mystery. I mean everyone and FairyTail has a story. They've all grown up together or at least some of them have. They accepted me into their group just like that. They accepted you too. They don't care about my past and I don't care about theirs. So why do I care about yours? Maybe we've met before. I want to get to know you Sting. If you could just open up to me a bit I would love to get to know the real you. Good your hot, I wish I could kiss you right now….WHAT!_

"Blondie" Sting said "Let's go or you'll be late"

"Oh yeah" Lucy said as she lost her train of thought. She looking at his two friends

_Maybe you guys can tell me about him. _Lucy thought

They all got into her car. Rouge at the front with her and Loke and Sting at the back. Sting made sure that happened. It took a while to get these two to stop fighting each other. Rouge was talking to Lucy at the front.

"So where did you two come from?" Rouge asked

"Oh" Lucy said not wanting him to know "He got drank at a bar and called me to pick him up. He spent the night at my house"

"Oh" Rouge said "Weird he has my on speed dial"

"He said he would have called you but didn't want to destroy your date" Lucy quickly said

That was great. She had just told his best friend that Sting was drank and spent the night at her house. What happens when Rouge brings it up with Sting?

At the back of the car, Loke and Sting are having their own conversation.

"So player" Loke said "Banged her yet?"

"Fuck no" Sting said "She's my friend I would never"

"Then I can bang her" Loke said licking his lips

"Stay away from her" Sting told him "What happened to I'm here to find love?"

"There two types of love" Loke told him "The couple love and the one night stand love"

"You are fucked up" Sting said

"I miss the old you" Loke said "The guy who was always there for me when a girl was being bitchy"

Sting said nothing. He missed Loke too but he couldn't always be there for him. He had to move here with his brother and grandfather and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It had been 6 years since they saw each other. Loke was spoiled enough to get a phone at the age of 10 so they kept in touch.

"Dude it's been like 7 years" Loke said "I miss my bro"

"6 years" Sting told him "6 fucking years and you're still horny"

"I started off when I was 6 then when I grew up I learnt about it" Loke told him

"I won't be surprised if you got a girl pregnant" Sting joked

"Don't even go there" Loke said

Sting faced him in shock. They were nearing the house and it was like everything had gone silent. To Sting everything was now in slow motion. He looked at Loke up and down before opening up his mouth.

"YOU FUCKED UP JACKASS" Sting yelled "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT USE PROTECTION. YOU HORNY BASTARD. IT'S DAYs LIKE THIS WHEN I'M GALD I DON'T HAVE A SISTER"

Sting's face was still in shock and Loke took a picture. He was cracking up now. Laughing his ass off that Sting actually believed him about the whole girl pregnant thing. Loke was laughing but everyone else in the car who heard Sting's scream was in dead silence.

"I was joking" Loke told Sting "I'm still a virgin"

"Fuck you" Sting said as he got out of the car

"Fuck you too" Loke said joining him outside

"So um…" Lucy started off saying "We're 10 minutes late and Erza's going to kill us so when we walk in stand next to Jellal"

Lucy locked her car and got her guitar. She made her way to the garage and knocked. Mira happily opened it for them Lucy was right Erza was mad. Jellal was next to her holding her down when he saw them walk in. Natsu was there talking with Gajeel. Cana was already drinking and Lisanna was eating something. Laxus was helping Mira with something. Levy had made her way over to Rouge pretty fast.

As soon as Erza saw them she tried to go to them and give them a piece of her mind. She had a lot to give. She couldn't get away from her drums though Jellal was holding her down by the waist. They had been dating forever sure but she got embarrassed when he was showing PDA, so she quickly calmed down. Lucy said a quick thank you to Jellal before setting up her things.

Sting and Loke went to the snack table first. Lisanna and Cana were there too. The girls looked and Stings charming new friend up and down. Loke smiled at them and picked a chip. Sting said hi and got a coke.

Loke liked what he saw from the two girls. They were both beautiful and both with ok looking bodies. He turned to his childhood friend and wingman since he first laid eyes on a hot girl and gave him a knowing smile. Sting noticed and shock his head smiling.

_Old habits do die hard. I guess it's time to help a bro out. _Sting thought

"Brown hair" Sting whispered so only Loke could hear him "She's Cana, drinks a lot but doesn't get drank. No boyfriend or ex. Perverted."

"Nice" Loke said smiling and nodding in approval

"White hair" Sting continued "She's Lisanna sister oh my brothers girlfriend Mira and she's single. Has an ex-boyfriend. Super nice and sweet."

"Dated for how long?" Loke asked

"5 years" Sting told him

Loke shock his head. _Lisanna girl is a no show. Mira girl's taken. Erza chick taken. Blue haired midget taken. Lucy, Sting's girl. Cana chick is the ONLY one left. Wow, not that much fish in the sea around here. Worth a shot though._

Loke turned away from Sting and made his way closer to the girls. He smiled and introduced himself. Lisanna went away not really interested about Loke seeing as she was still into Natsu.

"Hi I'm Loke" Loke said to Cana "You are beautiful"

"Thanks" Cana said "Name's Cana. You're not so bad yourself"

"I'll get straight to the point" Loke said "You're hot and I want to take you on a date"

"No thanks" Cana said "I've got better things to do"

With that she walked away. Loke was left there staring after her. He had no clue what just happened. He was running answers through his mind to figure out what went wrong. Loke wasn't used to rejection. Girls always wanted to date him. Every girl he knew he had either dated or liked him. Cana might have been the first girl who could ever reject him but maybe that was a good thing. Loke walked back to Sting still surprised about what had happened a few seconds ago.

"She rejected me man" Loke said

"Lucked out" were Sting's words of reason "Better luck next time"

Loke just walked away to head outside. He needed to clear his head. It wasn't really the first time he was rejected. The first girl to really reject him was Aries. She was stunning according to Loke. Aries was a neighbourhood girl where Sting lived. She owned a flower shop. Aries had strawberry pink hair and dark brown eyes. She's shy. Loke sighed. She might have been the only girl he ever loved but she rejected him so he had to move on, though the pain of her words were still and always in his heart.

***Flashback to 3 years ago***

Loke's 15 and his walking around town on his day off from being home schooled. He walked through town and passed the flower shop he always passes. He enters to see the girl he has been looking for every day. This time he was going to talk to her. He walked towards the counter and stood in front of her, giving one of his killer smiles.

"Hey" Loke said "I'm Loke"

"Hi" Aries said shyly "What flowers would you like?"

"You know it's impolite not to tell someone your name after they've told you theirs"

"S…orry" Aries said looking at the floor "I'm Aries"

"An angel for a beautiful elegant girl like yourself" Loke flirted "You have the coolest hair I've seen"

"Thank you" Aries said blushing

"I can't talk much longer" Loke said looking at the clock "But I would love to get to know you better we can become friends"

Aries didn't say a word to him. She was confused. Loke noticed and smiled more. She was so innocent he couldn't wait to go out with her.

"How about next week?" Loke suggested "It'll be like a date"

"Sorry but" Aries started off saying "I'm….afraid…I…c….an't….ac…cept"

Loke heard those words and his smiled disappeared. He walked out of the story head down and made his way back home.

***Flashback end***

Loke went back inside when he heard the music playing. He whipped the frown off his face and stood next to Sting and Rouge. Little did he know that Cana was watching him the whole time.

_Sure his hot and cute but his not my type besides I already have Bacchus. I just meet him a week ago and things have kicked off. The only problem is his a bad influence and if anyone found out about us. I don't know what my friends might do to him or to me. Would they even care about me anymore? _ Cana thought as she took a sip of her vodka.

The band was playing great and everyone was loving the music. Sting was having a blast and his eyes were kept on one certain blonde. That blonde not surprisingly was looking back at him while she was singing. Ironically it was a love song….not surprising a curtain pink haired lunatic noticed the whole thing and….

* * *

Secrets are kept for reasons. The one who holds the secret has a reason. It's not like we all don't have something to hide. Believe we do but we don't have to tell someone just because they ask us. I don't know about you but a secret is something that is private to a few ear. Secrets are a mystery just like life. We don't ask questions about life's many weird mysteries so why ask a person about theirs. So what's the point of secrets?

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in the past week I was in a place with no internet connection. I'm back though. I hope you liked this Chapter and please Review. Thanks to everyone who Followers, Favourites and Reviews, I'm so touched that you like the story. Tell me what you think about the pairings I've put in the story. PM if you have a question about the story or anything. **

**LOV3 OUT!**


	9. Emotions

Chapter 9

Secrets are kept for reasons. The one who holds the secret has a reason. It's not like we all don't have something to hide. Believe we do but we don't have to tell someone just because they ask us. I don't know about you but a secret is something that is private to a few ear. Secrets are a mystery just like life. We don't ask questions about life's many weird mysteries so why ask a person about theirs. So what's the point of secrets?

I've got one word for you with 8 letters. I've already talked about it before but here we go again. Emotions. They're things we feel and everyone feels them I think, not sure if I'm the only one but whatever. Humans feel and we like naming things so we call these things emotions. Now we control or emotions some people don't have that skill. I mean sometimes you can't control one emotion. There tones of emotions some new to us but we have to learn to accept them. We have to learn to control a emotion the sometimes gets out of had so a word of advice would to stay away from situations that build up that emotion.

Emotions though sometimes we can't control it we still can we just have to keep trying. Fate and Destiny might control our lives but at least they don't control how we feel. Sometimes though we have to accept these emotions that we might not welcome and get on with life because they're there for a reason.

* * *

The band was playing great and everyone was loving the music. Sting was having a blast and his eyes were kept on one certain blonde. That blonde not surprisingly was looking back at him while she was singing. Ironically it was a love song….not surprising a curtain pink haired lunatic noticed the whole thing between the two and something in him snapped.

Natsu has had long nights since the day Lisanna came to visit him and he was not the football couch anymore. If he remembered correctly Lisanna ask about his deal with Lucy and he didn't know the answer.

_I like her she's my friend, no screw that, she's my best friend. I just don't like this Sting fellow. Walking in and everyone likes him so much. Sure his talented at things so what? He is just a bug that needs to be squashed. I don't want him near MY Lucy. Wait when did she became my Lucy. I don't like her do I? I mean I love being around her and all, her smile lightens up my day. I don't want to see her hurt and I get super protective over her sometimes but that's because I love her. OH MY FUCKING POTATOES I'm in love with Lucy. That explains why I haven't been all lovey dovey when I was dating Lisanna._

The song ended and everyone clapped. The band was truly great. The girls took a bow and high fived each other. Erza was happy and put down her drum sticks to go over to Jellal. Cana however stopped her from going over to her beloved with a question.

"Who was the song for?" Cana asked smiling deviously at Lucy who didn't notice

The girls looked around each other and blushed all except Lucy. Cana had seen the eye contact the two blondes had and she wouldn't let her leave this down without an answer. Everyone in the room looked curiously at the girls.

Mira being the brave one put her guitar down and smiled to everyone. All eyes were on her especially her boyfriend.

"Since it's a love song it's for Laxus" Mira said as she jumped off the stage and made her way to Laxus hugging him

"Rogue" Levy said happily

She was a bit embarrassed to say that out loud so she was frozen in her place. Rogue was embarrassed too but not because Levy said him he thought that was cute but because his best friend kept bugging him about what Levy was going to say.

"Shut you blabber hole" Rogue whispered to Sting

"You idiot" Sting smacked the back of his head "Say you love her"

Rogue didn't know what to do. Sting was a dumbass but so far since the day in the café his proven himself to be smart when it came to love. That surprised Rogue so much. So trusting his best friend and his words of advice he cleared his throat.

"Love you too Levy" Rogue said

Levy looked at him and she did see the love in his eyes. She smiled and ran to embrace him of course putting down her guitar down first. Everyone smiled at the newly formed couple. Being teens their attention span was short so they turned back to the stage where only Erza and Lucy were left.

Erza was already blushing. Jellal wasn't looking at her. He wanted her to say it, it was his way of teasing her. Erza frowned at his action but she had to stop being so afraid to say these things out loud. Erza took in a deep breath and glared at Cana then faced Jellal.

"If I have to say it" Erza said "It's for Jellal since you dumbasses can't figure that out"

Jellal faced her smiling. Typical Erza to put up a tough front and not make it sweet or romantic at all. Erza walked up to him with new found confidence. Jellal welcomed her with a hug and embraced her. When they broke a part still looking into each other's eyes Erza tip toed and kissed him in front of everyone.

Lucy got off the stage and made her way towards the snack table that has been calling her. She smiled at all the happy couples before looking around to a certain pink head. He was here. She didn't know what to say or do, last time they talked she slapped him and yelled at him. Lucy did feel like a bad friend but she felt like he dissevered what was coming to him for being stubborn and a jackass.

"What about you Lucy?" Cana asked

That caught everyone's attention. Lucy looked at Cana and sighed. Natsu looked at Lucy hoping she would answer. Sting's eyes fell on Lucy, if you looked at them you could see a sand grain of hope but that went away fast and all that was left was carefree.

"I'm not dating anyone so I guess it's not for anyone" Lucy said "It's just a song"

"Who were you looking at the whole time though?" Cana questioned

"The wall" Lucy said blushing after realizing who is was she was looking at

Natsu's heart fell and he walked out of the house, the blush was so obvious she liked him. The idiot pink head didn't stay to find out the whole story and went on his way to the park close to Erza's house. Gajeel not wanting to stick around longer went outside to join him.

* * *

They walked in silence until they reached the gate of the park. Natsu by now was pretty upset and it was written all over his face. Gajeel got worried and decided to ask him what was up. They entered the park.

"We look totally gay walking together right now" Gajeel joked

Natsu didn't say a thing he had barely noticed Gajeel standing next to him he was hoping it was going to be Lisanna for some odd reason. His heart was a mess right now and for once his brain was thinking.

"What's wrong dude?" Gajeel asked

"Girls" Natsu replied "They screw your head you know"

"That's why I ride single" Gajeel told him smirking "It's Lisanna"

Natsu shock his head. Gajeel though for a bit more it could any of the other girls or the girls that were taken the only girl left would be Lucy.

"Bunny girl?" Gajeel asked

"Yea" Natsu said "I think I love her"

"Well you don't" Gajeel said

"How do you know?" Natsu said as they turned to the kid playground

"You protect her like a sister" Gajeel noted "You love her in a sister kind of way"

Natsu didn't believe him. They kept walking towards the kid play ground when they heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Gray. They walked towards their friends voice and us they got closer the started to see him sitting on a bench with Juvia while Wendy was playing with a white cat. Natsu was about to say hi but Gajeel dragged him behind a bush so the two would see them.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked anger

"It's Gray _with_ Juvia" Gajeel said "When do you see that happening, maybe they're on a date"

"Let's get closer" Natsu interacted

Gajeel sat there looking at his pink haired friend. Natsu was already starting to move towards them and when Gajeel wasn't following he looked back and saw him staring and with a confused and embarrassed look on his face.

"Closer to them" Natsu said

With that Gajeel started to move with Natsu to spy on their dear friend Gray and his "DATE".

**With Gray and Juvia.**

Gray was helping Juvia babysit her sister. It was a date to him and to her. Gray and Juvia weren't dating but they both liked each other. Juvia was shy when she was around Gray and tried her best to act normal. Gray was just shy about how he felt for the certain bluenette. He knew she liked him but he didn't have the guts he felt the same way.

"Juvia thanks Gray-sama for helping her" Juvia said

"Just helping out a friend" Gray said coolly

Wendy was playing with Carla her cat when a boy walked up to her. They started a conversation together. This went unnoticed by Juvia and Gray.

"So you're leaving next year" Gray said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Yes Juvia will" Juvia said "Juvia will be going go into swimming"

"You'll be good at that" Gray praised her "You're the fastest swimmer I know"

"Juvia what's to know Gray's plans after school" Juvia told him

"I don't know yet but I come back to you one that" Gray said "Who'll look after Wendy?"

"Juvia has two sisters" Juvia reminded him "Levy-nee will look after her"

They both turn to look at Levy when they see her with the boy that came to her not so ago Juvia stood up worried about her sister talking to a stranger and on top of that he was a boy. Juvia like any other sister was a bit protective over her little sister Wendy seeing as she was the youngest of them all and the most innocent.

"Juvia wants you to get away from her sister" Juvia half said half yelled

"It's fine" Wendy said "His not hurting me"

**Gajeel and Natsu**

Still spying on the two they were able to hear everything. Gajeel faced Natsu as the watched as Juvia was being protective over her sister. He was hoping that Natsu might see the connection with him and Lucy relationship.

Natsu watched Juvia be a sister and he was starting to understand Gajeel words from before they started spying to them.

* * *

**At Erza's house**

Everyone was still eyeing Lucy. Mira was listening very carefully. Everyone wanted to know what the blondes answer was going to be.

"Then why are you blushing?" Cana went on

"I don't know" Lucy defended trying to stop blushing

"Who is this guy?" Levy asked

"It's no one" Lucy said "There is no guy"

"There is so a guy" Mira said "I can see it in your eyes"

Laxus looked at Mira's eyes and shivered at the sparkles in her eyes mixed with a devilish glint. He knew what she was planning and he didn't want his brother to get involved. Mira was about to speak when Laxus covered her mouth and dragged her away.

Once they were away from everyone else Laxus let go. Mira was surprised by his actions but didn't say a thing.

"Laxus!" Mira said

"Mira, you can't set Lucy up" Laxus said in a serious voice

"Why not?" Mira asked pouting "It worked on Jellal and Erza."

"Because they both liked each other" Laxus commented "Who does Lucy like?"

"Sting" Mira replied

"Don't drag my brother into this" Laxus said in a cold tone

Mira didn't push father with what she was going to say. Laxus was a scary guy when you first meet him but when you get to know him his as sweet as can be. When he is acting cold and serious it's best to listen and follow. Laxus had his reasons for not telling her he had a brother.

Mira sighed and agreed she wouldn't do anything to mingle in Lucy's or Sting's love life. Laxus was happy about that so he took his girlfriend's hand and walked back in to the room.

"It's just a love song not for anyone" Lucy said "It doesn't have to be for anyone"

"Lucy come on" Lisanna said "Just tell us"

"There is nothing to fucking tell" Lucy screamed she was getting pissed now

"Trust me there-" Loke said but was cut off by a phone call

Loke checked the caller ID and his started to race. It kept ringing but he didn't have the courage to press answer so he let it ring till the caller stopped calling. Sting looked at his friends face in wonder. So far Loke's been kinda down about Cana rejecting him but this was just weird. He knew not to ask too many questions about Loke's life so he shrugged it off thinking it was his dad.

"Look" Lucy screamed "I have no fucking crush and if I did I would have told half of you here anyway"

"Yeah" Levy said "Lu-chan would do that"

"Thank you Levy" Lucy said giving her a smile "No can we drop this fucked up subject"

"NO!" Erza said

That was it. Lucy had had enough of this and she was going home. She made her way towards the entrance walking fast. She grabbed hold of Loke and Sting see she was their ride home.

Sting wasn't in the mode to leave, it was really fun here. He was about to object to Lucy dragging him but when her hand touched his, he didn't want to let go. It felt warm. He hide his face to hide the blush but thought he was being stupid about one touch.

_She's probably holding Loke's hand too. _Sting thought as he looked over to his friend who was being dragged by the t-shirt. That made Sting blush even more.

Everyone in the room was watching as Lucy dragged the boys out of the garage. Cana just smirked, Mira fought the urge to start planning a set up with Lucy and Sting, Erza and Jellal smiled, Laxus nodded, Levy sighed and Rogue just looked at Sting with mixed emotions. Rogue felt betrayed that Sting wasn't going to catch the bus with him back and anger the Lucy had the decency to drag Sting out and he didn't complain about it. Rogue felt like at each passing day he was losing his best friend and that made him kinda sad. Levy noticed this on her boyfriend's face and started caressing his check.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked

"Nothing" Rogue told her putting back his poker face

"You can't fool me" Levy said "I saw your emotions just a few seconds ago. Come on tell me"

"Sting" Rogue whispered "It's like were not best friends anymore. Since we started school at FairyTail he has been all buddy, buddy with Lucy and has no time for me. He didn't even call when he got drank last night so he spent the night at Lucy's house."

"No he didn't" Levy said "We had a sleepover at Lucy's house yesterday. Sting wasn't there"

At this information the two best friends of the said people turned to face the door where Lucy and Sting had just left. They didn't understand what was going on.

* * *

**Lucy, Sting and Loke**

"Gosh" Lucy said "Friends can be annoying"

"Calm down" Sting said drawing circles around her back like his mother used to do to him when he was frustrated

"That's kinda helping" Lucy said sighing "Who knew you could comfort a girl"

"Every girl I know" Sting said "Sting Eucliffe can do anything that's how great I am"

Lucy just smiled at him and he smiled back. Loke watched the whole thing and smiled too but the blondes in the car didn't notice. Loke then turned back to his phone and kept looking at the number that called. He could really use his friend's advice right about now.

"Sting" Loke said

"Yeah" Sting replied facing him

"If a girl calls you but you don't answer" Loke explained "She hasn't called you back yet. Is it safe to call her back or wait for her to call you?"

Sting ranked his brain for answers. He wasn't good at this love thing and he was surprised a little by Loke's question he was like the Love Doctor. He didn't know what to say to him.

"Wait for her to call" Sting suggested

"Call her" Lucy said

"Wait for her to call" Sting said "It shows that she wants to date you"

"Calling her shows that you want to date her" Lucy told Loke

"So I call her" Loke said

"Yes" Lucy said "When she called you it didn't show she was needy it showed that she loved you and she doesn't want to play games"

"But first are you serious about this girl?" Sting asked

"Yeah" Loke whispered shyly "First girl that's pure beauty and pure hearted. She's so sweet but I thought she would never go for a guy like me"

Sting smiled at this. He could hear what Loke was saying unlike Lucy who was trying to but couldn't. Sting was happy that Loke had found a girl that was worth him and she kept him on his toes.

"Call her" Sting said "See what happens"

Loke nodded and they stopped at Sting's house. Loke jumped out of the car and ran to the guest bedroom. Lucy got out and so did Sting and made their way to the kitchen.

"It's been a wild end of my day" Lucy said drinking water

"School's tomorrow" Sting said "Better start on my homework"

"Finished mine" Lucy told him "Friday"

"So you're the smartass I can go to when I need help with my homework" Sting told her smiling a nice smile

"I guess" Lucy said

"I thought I was the smartass you came to for homework" Rogue said from the door anger in his eyes

Sting had to find a way to remember never to tell his friends the door is always open and where the spare key is hidden. He saw Rogue was upset even though he was anger yet he saw understanding in his eyes as well. It's how well they know each other that Sting could see right through the loveable raven haired dude.

"Just in case I start to be annoying and you want a break" Sting told him "You said that last week remember"

"You're right" Rogue said entering the kitchen and sitting down.

They three of them talked mostly about how Sting was an idiot but Sting didn't mind.

_I don't know why but being around this blonde who I barely know seems right. _Sting thought

_This idiot of a blonde is pretty fun to be around. I really hope he asks me for help in homework one day. I like spending time with him. _Lucy thought

* * *

**Guest room with Loke**

Loke heard the voices and the laughing that was going on in the kitchen but ignored it. He grabbed his phone and dialled the number.

"Hello" came a sweet shy voice "Loke is that you?"

"Yeah" Loke said "Why did you call earlier?"

"I went to the mansion to deliver flowers and when I ask for you they said you were gone"

"So?"

"You're my friend and you didn't tell me that you left. Why did you leave?"

"I could say to find love but I would be lying. I left to get over you."

There was silence on the other side. Loke sighed, no matter how much he tried this one girl had mange to change him and he couldn't forget her just like that.

"Look. I liked you form the day we meet. We started off as strangers but I kept coming back and we soon became friends. I loved that friendship but each time I tried to bring up being more than just friends you shock it off so I gave up. I want to move on I know you only see me as a friend so I couldn't change that"

"Baka! I love you. You gave me the courage to stand up for myself and to stop being shy. Where are you?"

"Magnolia. Why?"

He never got an answer because she hanged up. Loke sighed but he went outside to join the others. He didn't know what to feel right then. He wasn't sure if it was happiness or regret.

* * *

Emotions are funny yet serious. We feel them and sometimes can't describe them. We know they're there yet sometimes we don't. Emotions are a confusing, sometimes you don't know how you should react to a situation but you feel. Some people are lucky more than others and are able to kept emotions inside when they want to but others, not so much. Emotions, one word and eight letters yet it has so many friends that make it a word. Why do we feel emotions?


	10. Lies

Chapter 10

Emotions are funny yet serious. We feel them and sometimes can't describe them. We know they're there yet sometimes we don't. Emotions are a confusing, sometimes you don't know how you should react to a situation but you feel. Some people are lucky more than others and are able to kept emotions inside when they want to but others, not so much. Emotions, one word and eight letters yet it has so many friends that make it a word. Why do we feel emotions?

Humans talk because that's how we communicate. Words come out of our mouth every day. We learn to talk at an early stage in life some of our first words are mama or something along those lines. People talk and there different types of accents when talking that people have like the American accent, the Australian accent and one of my favourites the British accent. There different types of talks too like girl talk, gossiping and though not mentioned as a real type there is also lying. Lying is a in human nature no one doesn't lie. Parents say it's bad to lie but sure they're right but we can't help it heck they lie too, remember when you asked where babies come from…bet they lied then huh. Lying though a bad thing can save people from find out a truth you don't want them too or get you out of a bad situation. Some people are gifted liars others not so much. When I lie though I don't like calling it a lie I prefer saying it's untrue or false so when someone asks if I was lie after the truth came out I would say 'what I told you wasn't a lie it was just false'.

Lying can save your skin sometimes. It can also get addicting though. Lying though it seems not harmful it can ruin a relationship and might lead someone not to trust you but we're not perfect so we lie through our teeth. Once you lie keep up with your lies and never get someone involved in them or things might get out of hand.

* * *

_**Last time on Was it Fate or Destiny?**__:_

_There was silence on the other side. Loke sighed, no matter how much he tried this one girl had mange to change him and he couldn't forget her just like that._

_"Look. I liked you form the day we meet. We started off as strangers but I kept coming back and we soon became friends. I loved that friendship but each time I tried to bring up being more than just friends you shock it off so I gave up. I want to move on I know you only see me as a friend so I couldn't change that"_

_"Baka! I love you. You gave me the courage to stand up for myself and to stop being shy. Where are you?"_

_"Magnolia. Why?"_

_He never got an answer because she hanged up. Loke sighed but he went outside to join the others. He didn't know what to feel right then. He wasn't sure if it was happiness or regret._

* * *

Lucy woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed. It was 8:00 and school started at 9. She didn't care if she was going to be late she just felt great today. She got out of bed and went towards her window and opened the curtains to let in the sun to brighten up her purple room. She got her towel and entered the bathroom.

Rufus who was getting worried that Lucy wasn't coming down at her usual time for breakfast got up and went to see what was up with his little sister. He knocked on the door but heard no reply so he opened it slowly. Once sure she wasn't inside he stepped in and saw no sign of her but heard her singing in the shower a real rare thing to hear from his sister. He smiled at her beautiful voice and went back down stairs not forgetting to close the door.

**30 minutes later**

Lucy was done taking a shower were she felt like an international pop star and went down stairs in her uniform. She knew she had 30 minutes to school and she didn't usual like being late but she didn't care nothing could bring her mood down. She entered the kitchen and bid her brother a good mourning and kissing him on the cheek before grabbing her breakfast.

Rufus was surprised by her actions but only smiled it had been long since he saw his sister extremely happy. When she had sat down and was eating her breakfast he said goodbye and headed for work. He could not afford to be late.

Lucy munched on her breakfast happily until she had finished it. She packed her lunch her brother made checked her phone for messages but got none, and then she made her way towards the door looking forward to the day. She walked along the streets humming a tune she loved so much. School wasn't that far away and she was glad for that. She only had 15 minutes to reach school though but her mode seemed not to care.

**At school**

Lucy finally reached school still cheerful and happy. She didn't know what made her so happy but she suspected it was the fun she had yesterday at Stings house with Sting, Rogue and Loke. She was not one to hang around boys that much but she didn't mind it was really fun. Even though they spent 2 hours together, all four of them, Lucy still didn't feel like she knew them at all but she didn't care. She was half way to her class when her phone rang. She thought it was Erza telling her to hurry up and get to class but when she looked at caller ID it was Levy.

"Hey Levy" Lucy said smiling

"Get your dead ass to class" Levy said and hanged up

Lucy was surprised that her friend could be so upset and anger in the mourning she was usual the happy and concentrated one out of everyone else. Lucy just shrugged it off as she had woken up on the wrong side of her bed this morning. Lucy happily went on towards the classroom she opened the door smiling her famous smile.

"Hey everyone" Lucy said as she made her way to sit in front of Sting which was now her second favourite spot in the classroom.

She smiled at Sting but he ignored her facing the window and talking to Rogue who was sitting on the window frame with Levy between his legs and his arms around her. Loke was there too sitting on her desk.

"Loke could you please move that's my sit" Lucy asked

"Last time I checked there were no assigned sits blondie" Sting told her

"I just forgot. Stingy" Lucy said and she walked to the front on the classroom

Levy followed her close by. Levy unlike Sting wasn't mad at Lucy. Rogue was made at Lucy too. Loke for one didn't care he had no idea why Sting and Rogue were so mad.

Lucy sat down and noticed Levy sit next to her. She smiled at her best friend not giving second thought to what had just happened. She was in a way to happy mode to think about Stings behaviour towards her.

"Hey Levy" Lucy said still smiling

"Hey Lu-chan" Levy said smiling back

"So what was that about when you called?" Lucy asked remembering her calling

"Of Sting and Rogue are mad at you" Levy said normally "You lied to Rogue and Sting wasn't really happy about that"

"So I lied about where Sting was and why he was with me but I have my reasons" Lucy told her

"I know" Levy said "Just explain that to them."

Lucy looked back at the boys. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes focused on Sting, she didn't know why but her heart broke a little when he looked back at her and glared. Even though it had only been 3 days since they meet Lucy felt like Sting has been a part of her life for a long time and she couldn't help think that it would suck without him being there. She turned back to face Levy.

"Why are you late anyway?" Levy asked

"Woke up at 8:00" Lucy told her "It's feels like a great mourning"

The others girls made their way over to them. Lucy and Levy smiled at them and said good mourning then Natsu and Gajeel burst in and with an anger expression on his face.

"GAJEEL, NATSU" Gray yelled angrily

Everyone apart from Lucy seemed to be in a really bad mood. Gray was mad at Natsu and Gajeel. Sting and Rogue were mad at Lucy.

Natsu and Gajeel ran towards the other guys, Sting, Rogue and Loke. Everyone was clueless to what happened between the three friends. They wouldn't normally care because Gray and Natsu were always competing and arguing but Gajeel was involved in it this time. Gray made his way towards the two.

"YOU RETARDS DID WHAT?" Gray yelled getting closer "I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE FUCKED UP BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE THIS FUCKED UP. WHAT TYPE OF FRIENDS SPY ON A DATE."

The whole class went silent and turned to Juvia knowing she was going to be furious and Gray's words, everyone knowing perfectly well how much the older Lockser loved him. They were surprised to see her blushing though. So they turned back to Gray.

"Look man" Gajeel said "No one knows about it. Blame Salamander of here, he is the one who was screaming it down the hall way"

"You are a right asshole flame brain" Gray said to Natsu

"What did you say ice princess?" Natsu asked

Gray didn't have time to reply because Erza had silenced him faster with a punch to the back of his head. Everyone in the room was filled with fear all except Lucy. Lucy was just smiling at the usual scene she sees every morning. Everyone else in the room was curious to Gray's little date that he had but apparently didn't tell anyone about it.

"So Natsu tell us about Gray's date" Mira said with sparkles in her eyes

At that every girl rushed to the two, sparkles in their eyes and all curious to as what the two had seen. Lucy just walked over there as curious as everyone else but instead of stand around the guys she sat on Stings table.

"Make sure you tell us everything" Cana said

"Don't miss a single detail" Lisanna instructed him

Natsu and Gajeel smiled loving the attention and they told them everything. Once they were done no one could believe their ears and Gray was up already him and Juvia making their way to the door slowly. They didn't want to be hit with questions just yet.

_Please don't turn around please. _Gray prayed

_Gray-sama thought it was a date. Does this mean Gray-sama loves me? _Juvia thought

Luckily for them Gildarts-Sensei choose that moment to enter through the door and everyone in the class went to their sits in a flash.

"Homework to the front desk" He said "Erza collect them for me please"

"Yes Gildarts-Sensei" Erza said standing up

Erza collected in all the homework but when she reached Sting he had nothing to give her. Sting didn't finish his homework because he was having way too much fun yesterday with guys and Lucy. Sting sighed and stood up.

"Sorry Gildarts-Sensei" Sting said "I didn't do my homework"

"Then detention afterschool today" Gildarts said

Sting sighed and sat down he was really disappointed. Rogue, Loke and him had made plans to go to the arcade after school, it was the one time his two closet friend were going to bond. Rogue gave him a look like 'Typical Sting' and Loke just put his hand over his laugh to stop from laughing out loud. He looked out the window not really caring. Lucy looked back at him and sighed but smiled at his expression.

_He looks kinda hot with that expression. _Lucy thought then shock her head and turned her attention back to the front of the classroom.

Gildarts was teaching them math and was going on and on about pie and circles and stuff. The only people that were paying attention were Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Rogue, Erza, Mira and Jellal. The rest were drawing in their book or using their phones. Gildarts did notice them but he didn't care it was their fault if they failed their papers. Everyone else paid attention until the bell rang for next period.

Lucy got out of her sits and put everything in her bag going to her next class which was humanities she didn't have any other classes with Sting that day so she decided to find out what was up with his attitude towards her. As she got out of the classroom first before him she slide to the side to wait for him to come out.

Sting not noticing her walked out of the class with Loke and Rogue they were getting on pretty well now and Sting couldn't be happier.

"Bad boy Sting" Loke joked "Getting in trouble already"

"I thought I was always the bad guy" Sting joked along

"Really?" Rogue asked putting on a confused face when on the inside he was smiling evilly.

Lucy heard their conversation as they walked closer to the door.

Sting looked at his best friend then him and Loke looked at each other and shrugged they thought it was Rogue just being awkward.

"Yeah" Sting said answering Rogues earlier question

"Funny. I thought you were the proud, arrogant dumbass" Rogue said walking to his next class a head of an infuriated Sting

"Better run you asshole" Sting yelled picking up his pace

"Bitch come on" Loke said joining Rogue "You can't run to save your life"

Sting was mad now but he knew they were only teasing. He used to be like that but he changed a lot over the years but he was still going to chase his closet friends just for the fun of it. He couldn't however catch up with them because a particular blonde jumped in front of him smiling wide.

Lucy saw Loke and Rogue rush past the door and as she heard Sting coming closer she went in front of him smiling happily.

"Ne Sting?" Lucy begun

"What do you want blondie?" Sting said with a hint of disgust but definitely venom in his voice

"Why have you been giving me the cold shoulder?" Lucy asked

"Why are you such a conniving bitch?" Sting countered

He didn't let Lucy answer because he soon walked around her and walked to his next class no longer feeling playful like he had a few moments ago. All Lucy did was watch him go. She had no clue what he meant by his words. When she thought about it she just realized Sting swore. She watched his back no knowing what to think or what to feel.

_I feel like I'm letting one of my friends slip away from my reach. His getting father, father away and I can't seem to reach him. This is fucking great…though what can I do? _Lucy thought as she walked away

**Lunch time. (I'm lazy)**

By now everyone knew about Gray's and Juvia's little "Date". Lucy was happy that the two were so happy but she kept wondering why Sting, Loke and Rogue weren't with the whole group. It didn't make sense to her but honestly Sting was all that was on her mind today. Levy of course noticed Lucy depression and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Worried about Sting?" Levy asked her

"Ye-no" Lucy said quickly rethinking her answer

"Lu-chan" Levy said smiling "Do you like him?"

"No" Lucy said without blinking "We're acquaintances"

"That's not how I see it" Cana said

"That's how it seems to have become" Lucy told her

She wasn't sure why but she didn't really feel like his friend at that moment and she need to take a break from the NOW cheery people she loved so much. So she walked away from their table taking her bag and trash of her finished food with her. Even though she was bright and happy in the mourning she didn't feel that same joy anymore and all because of a curtain blonde boy.

_It feels like his the light in my heart. _Lucy thought smiling slowly but not so much. _That's a bit weird to feel but his…just…I don't know how to explain. I mean I just got to know him over the weekend and his already beginning to become a big part of my life. _Lucy sighed but she kept walking. _So is it worth it to let this relationship end just like that? When I thinking about it I'm fucking messed up in my head. _Lucy laughed and looked at her phone and saw Sting's number

She was staring at it for a while completely blocking out the outside world so she didn't notice Levy walking up to her with a really betrayed expression on her face. Little did Lucy know that Levy had just talked to Rogue about the information the happy pair found out yesterday. Levy just wanted to know the truth from Lucy herself knowing her best friend would not lie to her.

"Lu-chan" Levy said

That broke Lucy train of thought and she got herself out of her trance and switched off her phone before turning to face Levy.

"Yea" Lucy said

"What happened in the morning when you left?" Levy asked "You looked pretty dressed up"

Lucy didn't reply she didn't really want to tell Levy the truth though usual she would never hesitate to tell Levy anything but this one time she felt like that mourning was the one little secret she shared with Sting and she didn't want to let that go not just yet at least.

"I was going to meet up with an old friend of mine" Lucy told her smiling

Levy's heart broke a little. _Don't you trust me Lu-chan? _ Levy thought as anger belt up inside of her and she looked at her so called best friend.

"Liar" Levy screamed "You were with Sting not meeting up with an old friend"

Lucy was shocked but before she could explain everything to Levy, Levy made her excited but before she was truly out of site she turned back and glared at Lucy before moving on to her next class after all the bell was about to ring. All Lucy did for the second time today was let her walk away.

**After school. (Laziness has taken over)**

Lucy didn't do much after school she wasn't in any sport but she took her time to pack her things and get to her car. She felt terrible not only was Levy not talking to her everyone else was completely ignoring her. She didn't know the reason but she didn't bother to find out.

As she got into her car she drove to her house not looking forward to doing her homework. She would usual go to the café and talk with Natsu but Gray decided that football practice was today so she was alone. She knew Rufus wasn't going to be home soon but that gave her time to do her homework. She reached closer to her house and she saw Rufus and someone else's car parked in the drive way, so she parked in the garage. She thought it was one of Rufus' friends.

She entered the house removing her shoes first and went in the kitchen to grab a apple before heading to the seating room to greet the visitor. As she walked in to the room she couldn't sense the person inside but her brother was standing up looking a bit worried but that was normal if he was a really important client that was visiting. Lucy went farther into the room and finally got to see who the guest was behind her brother sitting down drinking tea. Once she saw the guests face she dropped her school bag that was hanging on one shoulder and her apple fell from her mouth.

Lucy didn't give her brother time to speak or the guest that was sitting on the sofa she ran. She ran out the door left her car parked and ran. Tears at the corner of her eyes. She had her phone and that was all. She ran towards the beach or the mall she really didn't know but she didn't care all she wanted to do was get far away from the guest in her brother's house.

_Why? Why now? Why? Just why? _Lucy thought as she kept running. She stop for a while and looked at the sunset tears already falling she got out her phone. The only people that could help her now were her friends but which friend would she call.

Natsu was at practice till 7pm. Levy seemed really pissed at her. Those are her best friends in the world but as she looked through her contacts list she found a name not sure if she should call but she dialled it anyway.

To her delight they picked up and she let an breathe out that she didn't know she was holding. She tried her best to sound fine but with no luck.

"What do you want?" Came an angry voice

"I-I-I-I-I have n-n-no one t-t-o ta-lk to and I-I-I-I n-eed you" Lucy said stuttering

"What?" The voice

"I need you Sting" Lucy screamed "I know your mad at me right now but your all I have and I need you now. I'm at the beach at the hill where the big tree is. You don't hav-"

Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence it was too late. Sting had already hang up but she sat on the grass looking at the sunset crying.

_Do I really have no one close to me? _ Lucy thought as the tears fell more than before

* * *

Lies sure lead to mistrust. Lies are like the evil in you yet we can't stop them. It easy to lie than tell the truth. I know people say I'd rather be told the truth than be lied to but think about it when you say that remember that you too have lied once in your life to get out of the situation. So here's a question to sit on for a day or two: Is lying the worst thing in the world?


	11. Friendship

Chapter 11

Lies sure lead to mistrust. Lies are like the evil in you yet we can't stop them. It easy to lie than tell the truth. I know people say I'd rather be told the truth than be lied to but think about it when you say that remember that you too have lied once in your life to get out of the situation. So here's a question to sit on for a day or two: Is lying the worst thing in the world?

I've got one word for you, that means so much in this world that we sometimes take it for granted. We all go through life with people, with people that aren't family and those people we call our friends or our best friends and so on. It doesn't make a difference which one they are to you, they all have a friendship with you. Friends are always there for you no matter what and if someone fail to be a real friend then your relationship with them has no friendship.

Friendship is a strong thing even if we might not notice it. It's good to be independent and all but sometimes not **all **the time you need to rely on your friends and be sure to keep them close to you and not push them away. If you push them away or do anything to hurt them, be sure to make it up to them before you lose them forever.

* * *

**_Last time on Was it Fate or Destiny?:_**

_"What do you want?" Came an angry voice_

_"I-I-I-I-I have n-n-no one t-t-o ta-lk to and I-I-I-I n-eed you" Lucy said stuttering_

_"What?" The voice _

_"I need you Sting" Lucy screamed "I know your mad at me right now but your all I have and I need you now. I'm at the beach at the hill where the big tree is. You don't hav-"_

_Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence it was too late. Sting had already hang up so she sat on the grass looking at the sunset crying._

Do I really have no one close to me_? Lucy thought as the tears fell more than before_

* * *

Lucy sat there crying not really knowing what to do. It was a good 10 minutes of feeling nothing but loneliness but she finally stood up and looked at the sun.

"Why me?" She said out loud

She was still crying but she was trying to stop. She felt terrible, today had started out so well and towards the end of it things were just blowing up in her face. It was like the world was against her or at least that's what she felt like.

_What was he doing there? I can't believe him came! It's been what like 2 years. Why now? Just why? _Lucy thought crying harder now giving up on stopping

Lucy felt like shit really. She had no one to rely on and she didn't feel like going home in case **he** was there. So she just stood there facing the now set sun as she cried into the night now. She turned away from the night and faced the tree in the middle of the hill still crying. That's when she saw him. She looked away.

_Why is he here? _She thought anger building up in her

Right now Lucy felt so mad at the world. Before she was crying but now she was just anger. She wasn't mad at the guy in front of her, no, she was mad at the world, she was mad at life.

_It's really funny how sadness can change into anger after a while. _Lucy thought and she face the person in front of her

"What are you doing here?" She asked raising her voice at him "I thought you hated me"

Lucy was scared to say those words afraid her voice might break because of the tears but it didn't. She knew she should be grateful that at least someone was here but she couldn't help it.

"You might sound anger but I know you've been crying" He said

Lucy whipped away her tears with her hand. They had finally stopped flowing down her face like a river. Now the only emotion she felt was anger.

"What's the point of crying anyway?" Lucy asked yelling

"It's a natural way of tell people your sad" He answered her

"I did but nobody came" Lucy told him feeling lonely again

"I came" He said again and step into the moon like so she could see his face

Lucy looked him straight in the eye, straight in to his sky blue eyes that were filled with worry. She **should** have felt happy; she **should** have felt relief and she **should** have felt cared for but what she **shouldn't** have felt was anger anymore.

"Just go away" Lucy screamed

"I know you don't want me too" Sting told her

"How do **you** know what **I **want?" Lucy yelled at him

Sting took a step forward and she took a step back. Sting sighed and ran his finger through his hair. He knew he should be the one yelling at her but she didn't know his story so there would be no point. It was her that was in need of someone and she called him. He was just glad his gramps had given him the keys to his new red BMW convertible. Sting looked at Lucy. She was red eyed from crying her hair was a mess and she was still wearing her school uniform.

"I don't know what you want" Sting told her calmly "but I know the only reason you would call **me **is when you needed to talk"

Lucy looked at him and she did remember why they exchanged phone numbers in the first place. She remembered his words: "If you don't want to talk about it now" Sting said "Text me, call me or email me anytime you want to talk".

"I don't need you" Lucy whispered looking at the ground

"Then why did you call?" Sting said

Since Lucy wasn't looking Sting took the chance to walk closer to her.

"I don't know" Lucy said tears staring again "You hang up on me though"

"I had to reach here fast" Sting explained

_Excuses!_ Is what Lucy thought as she looked up at him tears falling like a rain on a stormy day.

"Baka!" Lucy screamed and tried pushing him away but Sting was faster and pulled her into a hug.

Lucy was shocked but she didn't give in just yet. Sting on the other hand just held her close until she would calm down. Lucky for him he was stronger and could stand his ground for longer.

"Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka" Lucy said each time getting louder as she tried to push Sting away from her

Lucy cried and cried and cried still yelling the same word over and over again. This time though she was getting quieter each time till she stop try to push Sting away and just cried in his arms. There was no need to fight anymore. So she stood there crying hands on her side and head deep into his shoulder.

"Baka Stingy" Lucy said once more

"Stubborn Blondie" Sting told her smiling

They stayed like that for a while until Sting felt like Lucy had stopped crying. He found that out when Lucy started to hug him back.

"Stingy" Lucy said quietly "Thanks for coming"

"What are friends for?" Sting told her

"I thought we weren't friends anymore" Lucy said

"I was just mad at you for a reason you wouldn't know" Sting told her

"Sorry for what I did" Lucy apologized

Sting let go now and looked at the blonde in front of him and smiled. She still looked like a mess but he was glad to have her as a friend now, there was no doubt about it. She smiled back at him but it wasn't a sad smile it was a happy smile, it was her famous smile.

"Enough about me" Sting said "Why are you so sad?"

"My dad came to visit" Lucy told him

"What's so bad about that?" Sting asked clueless

"Can we sit down for this?" Lucy asked

"Ok" Sting said not sensing the pain in her voice

They walked over to the tree and sat down. Lucy took in deep breathes. She felt fine telling her story to Sting it wasn't going to be that bad and Sting would be able to understand. She trusted him well enough.

"You see my mum died when I was small" Lucy begun "Rufus was going to a boarding school at that time so I had no one to comfort me the maids around the house were great but I really needed my family to be there for me since we were under such a great loss."

"Maids?" Sting asked

"My names Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy told him "Of the Heartfilia Mansion. My dad's Jude Heartfilia and my mum's Layla Heartfilia. My 21 year old brother is Rufus Lohar since he was adopted."

"So you're like Loke" Sting said "You're from a fucking rich family"

"Yea" Lucy said "Anyway. I need family to be there for me but my dad was too busy with work and he neglected me. He ignored me. I lived with him though, under his house following his rules but one day he called me into his office to talk. He wanted to talk about marrying me off and I was just 17. Rufus was already in my dad's businesses and he had a job so I ran here to live with him. I ran away from home. I had had enough with the whole not caring thing and I ran away."

Sting took in her story and understood why she couldn't bare seeing her dad now. He ignored her since she her mother past away and now he comes back all of a sudden after he tried marrying her off to some dude.

"Pretty tough huh" was all Sting had to say

"Yeah I guess" Lucy said looking up at the stairs "Gosh I feel like shit"

"You look like shit" Sting joked laughing a little

"Hey!" Lucy said punching him playfully on his arm "So what's your story?"

"For another day" Sting said turning back to a serious expression

"Oh come on" Lucy whined "Whatever"

They stayed in silence. Sting would tell her his story sooner or later he just didn't feel like telling her today. He trusted her sure but today wasn't the day. It was late and they had school tomorrow and besides it was about her not him.

"So let's get you home" Sting said

"No thanks" Lucy said

"You can't keep running away from your problems" Sting told her standing up

"Why not?" Lucy asked

"Because they'll follow you till you face them head on" Sting told her

"I'm not ready too" Lucy said

"I'll stay with you till you talk to him" Sting said "You know you love your dad deep down and he loves you too"

Lucy thought about it. Maybe deep, deep, deep down like the bottom of the ocean deep she really did love her dad. So when she looked at Sting outstretched hand to help her up she smiled and took it. She couldn't ask for a better friend.

_You're really something aren't you Sting. I can see why Loke and Rogue enjoy your company. I enjoy it too. _Lucy thought as they made their way to his car.

Lucy didn't ask where he got the car from. She liked it and all that was going through her mind was her dad and how she was going to talk to him. Sting drove towards her house neither of them saying a thing.

**Sting's house. With Loke.**

Loke heard the doorbell ring and he went to open it thinking it was Sting in case he left his keys behind since he was in such a rush to get out of the house because of one phone call. He walked to the door and opened it. He was greeted with a smile on the girls face.

"Loke" She said "Gosh I've missed you"

With those words a still tiered Loke to time to process who she was and didn't realized she was hugging him the only words that came out of his mouth was her name before the door closed.

.

.

.

"Aries!" Loke said as he hugged her back

* * *

Friendship is a great thing that we should keep close. I mean sure you entered this world alone and you're going to live it alone but as you walk on this earth you not going to be walking alone like same loner. Friends are important too. It's great to be independent that's what our parents teach us to be but friends are great to have too. Who else is going to understand you're weirdness?


	12. Giving Up

Chapter 12

Friendship is a great thing that we should keep close. I mean sure you entered this world alone and you're going to live it alone but as you walk on this earth you not going to be walking alone like same loner. Friends are important too. It's great to be independent that's what our parents teach us to be but friends are great to have too. Who else is going to understand you're weirdness?

As we go through the day we come up with things to keep us motivated. We use phrases like **'**_You can do it_**'** or **'**_Don't give up_**'** or** '**_Anything is possible_**'**. What we never say to ourselves to do when we're in a situation were you need those **positive **phrases is use their **negatives **so we never say **'**_You can't do it_**' **or **'**_Give up__**' **__or _**'**_Nothing is possible__**'**__, _we just never say that but sometimes we do. I have to say it really depends on the situation at hand. If you think about it sometimes it might be nice to I don't know **Give up**, I know that's not the best attitude but we have to learn to do both. We have to learn to **never** give up but we also have to learn to **give **up once in a while.

Giving up isn't easy but we can all do it. It's just when you take a breather from whatever it is you're doing and walk away from the situation or stop running away from it at least. I know we're all taught to never give up but sometimes maybe you have to but that's all up to you. I mean we were taught these things but no one said we had to do them we chose to follow them or not.

* * *

**_Last time on Was it Fate or Destiny?:_**

_"Loke" She said "Gosh I've missed you"_

_With those words a still tiered Loke to time to process who she was and didn't realized she was hugging him the only words that came out of his mouth was her name before the door closed._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aries!" Loke said as he hugged her back_

* * *

Now the sisters weren't just tampering with Sting and Lucy they were tampering with Aries and Loke. Loke and Aries of course didn't know that but Fate and Destiny had a plan for them everyone was a puppet on strings after all they could do nothing about it but they never really questioned it. Right now all Loke was thing was really why she was here and Aries was cheering happy to be here with him after all she did like him.

"Aries" Loke said again pulling out of their hug "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" Aries said "Look you didn't have to move to find love"

"I did" Loke told her inviting her inside

"No" Aries said taking off her coat "It was right there in front of you and it's in front of you right now"

"Why now?" Loke asked sitting down on the sofa Aries joining him

"Why not?" Aries contoured

Loke looked at the girl he had known for a while with no expression on his face. He couldn't believe this was the shy, insecure and scared girl he knew back then. They both spent time together before and they both brought the best out of each other; they changed each other for the better.

Loke thought about what she had just said he knew she was smart but it didn't sound like a question it sounded more like a proposal. He had to think long and hard about this but he knew the answer deep down in his heart.

**Lucy's House with Sting, Lucy, Rufus and Jude.**

Sting and Lucy were now at the front of the door to her house. Lucy was taking deep breathes hoping her dad wasn't home but he was. Sting kept looking at her and couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at the site of Lucy right then. Her hair was still a mess but it was the look on her face. Her eyes were a mix of fear and determination and she kept moving her hands rapidly in front of her face exhaling through her mouth and inhaling from her nose. It was quite a funny site to see. Sting couldn't hold in the laughter that was dying to come out so he let out a small chuckle which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"It's not funny" Lucy said pouting "So many things could go wrong"

"Just get in there" Sting said pushing open the door and pushing Lucy inside and entering himself.

The first thing they saw was Rufus. His hair in a low ponytail so his hair touched his back, he had no tie on but was wearing a white t-shirt he had black suite pants on but he was wearing grey slippers.

When Rufus saw Lucy he sighed and thanked Sting before dragging them both into the living room and closing the door behind him this way no one could get out. Lucy had to give up now there was nowhere else to hide.

"Lucy" Rufus said still standing at the door "Apologize to father"

Lucy looked at her dad. He looked healthy and fine. In his grey suite and white t-shirt with his combed back blonde hair and well groomed moustache. Lucy kept her eyes on her dad but didn't say a word. She couldn't tell if he was anger, upset or if he really cared.

_Why now? _Lucy asked herself again _Maybe I should stop trying to get him out of my life and give up. _Lucy sighed

"I'm sorry" Lucy said "Sorry papa"

Jude's heart lit up at her calling him that after such a long time. He looked at Lucy and smiled to himself. He felt like even though he wasn't there for her or grew up with her she turned out to be a fine lady. He was more or less proud.

"Lucy" Jude said in a firm voice "There is a reason I came here today"

"I know but first" Lucy said "I have something to say"

She didn't continuer unless she knew everyone in the room was listening. She looked from Rufus to Sting to her dad and breathed in deeply again before being assured that she could go on.

"I want to stay here" Lucy said "I don't know your reason for coming but **if **it's to take me away I'm staying here"

Jude looked at his daughter, on the outside he was emotionless but on the inside his heart was breaking. He took a lot of courage to finally come and see her but he also wanted to come for something important.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past" Jude told her "Though I'm also here to ask if you don't mind being married off to another man so our riches can grow"

Rufus mentally face palmed. Lucy signed realizing he wasn't going to change. Sting was angry that he could come here and tell her such a thing. Jude was still emotionless as ever.

Sting being best friends with Rogue knew why people were emotionless. They didn't trust themselves or others to understand them or they were hiding and they didn't want to get hurt. So Sting studied Jude closely wanting to know what was going on in his mind.

"No thank you" Lucy said

"But" Jude said "It can happen when you finish high school"

"Or it can never happen" Sting said out of the blue "I mean it's her life and I do think she old enough to make her own decisions, I mean after all she's 18"

Lucy looked at Sting in shock that he could speak to her father just like that out of nowhere. Rufus smiled at his guts and then he looked at Lucy to see her take on this outburst. Jude was in no place to raise his voice at the young man in front of him for he did not know him but he was however angered by his sudden outburst.

"Are you dating Lucy?" Jude asked for it seemed the only reason he would say such a thing

"No sir" Sting said "We're just friends. I'm the one she called when she ran out of the house."

"Your name?" Jude asked again understanding now

"Sting" Sting told him "Sting Eucliffe. Pleasure to meet you"

Lucy who was still in shock was even more surprised by Sting manners. He didn't look like that type of boy at all. That's what made her want to know him more and what made her realize there were a lot of thing she didn't know about Sting Eucliffe.

"I know she can make her own decisions but maybe she can do this for her father" Jude said

"Give a reason to" Sting said standing up "Give her a reason to do this for you"

Jude looked at Lucy but Lucy kept her eyes on Sting listening to his every word. Rufus kept his eyes on his dad to see what he was going to do. Sting walked to the back of the sofa he was sitting on with Lucy.

"Jude" Sting went on "Can I call you Jude, doesn't matter. Anyway Jude, what have **you **done for **her **since the Lady past away, may she rest in peace."

Jude didn't say anything he waited for Sting to continue.

"You've done nothing" Sting said "She's felt ignored by you for so long so when she couldn't take it anymore she ran. She ran to her only family left, dear caring Rufus. Did you come after her straight away?"

Jude still emotionless on the outside and wasn't speaking either was nodding on the inside realizing the hard cold facts in reality.

"No you didn't Jude" Sting answered his own question "You decide to wait 1 year. You said you were sorry but for what? Then you just ask her to marry a guy she doesn't know. Give it up Jude. You've lost your daughter forever, no correction, you **will **lose her forever if you keep acting like this."

Lucy was touched that Sting was helping her out and when he was done she faced her papa. Jude looked at her too tears at the back of his eyes and he stood up. Rufus smiled at Sting and Lucy.

_They would make the perfect couple. _Rufus thought

_He would be great for business. _Jude thought

_His the best friend you could ever have. _Lucy thought

Jude walked towards the door handing Rufus something and he went towards his car. Rufus stood there smiling and Lucy was busy thanking Sting for what he had done.

"Yo Sting" Rufus said "His dad's card. He say call him anytime you want a job at the company"

With those words Rufus left the card on the table and walked out of the room to get some hot coco for everyone.

"Papa's card" Lucy said

"I'll keep it" Sting said putting it in his pocket

"Thanks again" Lucy said

"No problem" Sting told her

"There a lot of sides to you aren't there?" Lucy asked

"There's so much you don't know" Sting replied "I've got to go now"

"I'll walk you out" Lucy said

They walked the short distance to the front door and Stings car without saying a word. Sting got out his keys and unlocked his car but before he could enter a hand touched his.

"Look" Lucy said getting him to face her "I know I'm not Loke or Rogue who you trust with your life but I also know you're not going to trust me easily. I just want you to know I want to get to know you. I really like hanging out with you Sting."

"See ya at school Blondie" Sting said as he got into his car

"See ya Stingy" Lucy said turning away to enter her house as Sting started up the engine and drove to back home.

**With Jude**

Jude was now on the highway driving back to the mansion. By now the emotionless face was gone and he was slowly crying a few tears and his eye sight was getting blurry. He was looking at the picture of his family. He had lost so many of them and all he had left was Rufus but they didn't know each other that well. Jude was so busy looking at the picture and since he couldn't see well because of his tears he never saw the car come until it was too late…

* * *

Giving up sounds like a great idea sometimes as long as you've tried everything and there is nothing more left to do then it's fine to give up. Every positive has a negative and never giving up is great but giving up is also great. If you give up after you've tried then that's fine but if you give up before trying then you're just being lazy. Are you really going to give up that fast?

* * *

**Thx to StiCyLover for the idea of the car crush. I didn't want to kill someone but it seemed fit a little and I have great plans for it in the future. I hope you're enjoying the story. Sorry if this is short. Thanks for your Reviews so far and keep on reviewing. Thanks to those who've favourite and those who are following. Love you all.**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	13. Family

Chapter 13

Giving up sounds like a great idea sometimes as long as you've tried everything and there is nothing more left to do then it's fine to give up. Every positive has a negative and never giving up is great but giving up is also great. If you give up after you've tried then that's fine but if you give up before trying then you're just being lazy. Are you really going to give up that fast?

Family is an important thing other than your friends nothing is better than family the people you're related to. Some people have a huge family and others have a small family that doesn't really matter. Just because peoples family seem huge doesn't mean they have a huge bond and small family might have a bond. Think about how hard it could be to keep track of everyone if you're more than 6 or higher. It is true though bigger families do have bonds and sometimes smaller families don't have bonds.

It doesn't matter the bond you have between each other. It matters the love you have for each other and that's all that's really important in families. It feels great to know that you all care ad lone one another no matter the size of the family and no matter what type of bond.

* * *

**_Last time on Was it Fate or Destiny?:_**

_Jude was now on the highway driving back to the mansion. By now the emotionless face was gone and he was slowly crying a few tears and his eye sight was getting blurry. He was looking at the picture of his family. He had lost so many of them and all he had left was Rufus but they didn't know each other that well. Jude was so busy looking at the picture and since he couldn't see well because of his tears he never saw the car come until it was too late…_

* * *

Sting woke up the next day feeling great. He was happy enough to wake up early for once. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Laxus was already up and making breakfast as always. Nothing seemed to change in the Eucliffe and Dreyar house hold or so they thought. Loke was still sleeping on the couch because he had so kindly given Aries his bed for the night. Sting of course noticed his friend sleeping on the couch but didn't care thinking he had fallen asleep watching TV.

Once Sting was done taking a shower he got down ready for school. By this time Loke was up and showing himself. Laxus was now eating breakfast.

"Hey bro" Sting said

"Fuck off" Laxus told him

"Still pissed **I **have a car and **you **don't" Sting said smirking

"Gramps is just being an ass" Laxus told Sting "I'm heading to school"

"Or your just being a baby" Sting called to him as Laxus left the house

Sting smiled and sat down to take a bite out of his toast but when he looked at the door he saw her. Pink hair, brown eyes, wearing a robe, Sting's eyes were big in shock and Aries was hiding in embarrassment. Sting had no clue who she was and why she was here but had a feeling it had something to do with Loke. Aries didn't expect there to be anyone else in the house but Loke so she expected the blonde in front of her to be a butler or something. To make this more awkward than it was Rogue walked into the house and entered the kitchen but stopped when he saw her too. Loke was still in the shower.

They were in a pregnant silence. Sting's eyes on Aries, Aries' eyes on Rogue and Rogue's eyes on Sting. It was really awkward. No one had the voice to ask who the girl was and Aries turning back to her shy self didn't want to ask who the boys were so she stayed silent.

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Loke was finally out and dressed so he made his way towards the kitchen and saw the scene.

_Fuck! I forgot to tell her and Sting. _Loke thought mentally slapping himself

Loke entered the kitchen playing it cool. He kissed Aries on the cheek which of course made her blush the he said hi to Rogue and when it reached Sting his cool was lost in a moment never to return. Sting was glaring at him with cold snake like eyes. Loke knew he was screwed.

"Ok" Loke said sitting down "That's Aries."

Nothing. No one said a word.

"Aries this is Sting they guy I told you about" Loke told Aries "That guy over there in **my **pathetic replacement for Sting right hand man"

"You're an ass" Rogue told Loke sitting down to eat too

"You're both asses" Sting told them

_Sure Rogue make yourself at home, it's not like you don't have your __**own **__house just a walk away with your __**own **__food. _Sting thought glaring at Rogue then he turned to Loke _Go ahead jackass and bring a girl home like you own this house._

Sting couldn't however do anything about it because they were his best friends so he sighed and faced the still standing by the door Aries.

"Hey" Sting said

"H..ey" Aries said

"Sit" Loke said but it sounded like an order

Aries walked up to the guy she loved without any objections and sat next to him facing the floor. It was safe to say that being next to Loke made her feel safe and relaxed so she soon enough didn't feel shy anymore.

"We'll talk about this more later" Sting said finishing up his breakfast "We're going to be late for school"

"Whose fault it that?" Rogue said

"If you are implying I'm to blame then you my good man are a pure ass" Loke said

"Not today" Sting told them sounding like a father

Sting walked out of the kitchen door and towards his car. Rogue followed him at his tail and Loke put his dishes away.

"I'll be back soon ok" Loke told Aries "We can hang out then and you can get to know Sting. Trust me you'll love him"

"Just get back soon" Aries told him standing up and kissed him on the cheek of coursing make Loke blush

With that Loke got out of the house and jumped into the car. Sting drove and Rogue had shot gun. Loke was now the happiest guy in the world. Rogue was looking forward to see Levy this morning and telling her the good news about Lucy and Sting making up so they continue with their plans. Sting was the only guy in the car that was single but he honestly didn't care nothing was going to change between the 3 amigos but who really knew if that was true.

**With Lucy and Rufus**

Lucy was in tears now and Rufus was trying his best to comfort her but nothing was working. They had just found out the news this morning about their dad and how he was in the hospital. Rufus called a day off work and Lucy called in sick at school. No one apart from them knew what happened. Lucy hadn't told anyone yet but she knew everyone would be worried when she didn't show up at school though the only person she felt would be worried the most was Sting. She felt like she needed him right now in a time like this since he was there for her last night but he was at school.

Both brother and sister mourned over this in the sitting room nothing could stop the tears from falling. Even though they didn't show it they loved the old man and this just proved it. He wasn't dead but he was in critical condition and the doctors weren't sure if he was going to make it.

**At school**

Sting parked his car and they all made their way towards their first class. Rogue walked in first and was greeted by Levy and they walked away to a corner to talk. Sting and Loke made their way to the usual sits and pulled out their books. Gray and Natsu came over.

"You're Loke" Gray said "I'm Gray, Rogue's cousin"

"Sup Loke?" Natsu said "Sting"

"Flame brain" Sting said to Natsu "Why do they call you that?"

"Cause his brain is fried" Gray said "So we were going to karaoke on Saturday"

"Wanna come?" Natsu asked while sending Gray glares

"Sure" Loke replied

"Who else is coming?" Sting asked

Sting never got an answer because Natsu and Gray started a glare off. Rogue and Levy made their way over to the guys and smiled but they were creepy smiles.

"Where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked looking around

"Probably late" Sting said and that's when he got a text

Sting looked at his phone it was from Lucy. That could only mean something bad happened. He clicked on and read it not showing anyone.

**To: Sting**

**From: Lucy**

_Hey. Not coming to school cause I'm sick._

_Thanks again for cheering me up yesterday._

Sting sighed. _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. When are you going to learn to stop lying to me? I can see right through this. _

**To: Lucy **

**From: Sting**

_So Luce, What's wrong this time?_

_Stop lying and tell me, you know I'm your shoulder to cry on._

_You can trust me._

Sting hit send and put his phone away class was about to begin.

**With Lucy and Rufus**

Lucy and Rufus were drinking hot chocolate now. Rufus made it, it was their special drink when something bad happened.

"Who did you text?" Rufus asked

"Sting" Lucy told him

She would have lied and said Levy but she didn't feel like covering up her tracks this time. Rufus had the right to know and she couldn't fight it anymore.

"What about you?" Lucy asked

"Yukino" Rufus told her

"Figures" Lucy said "How long have you been dating anyway?"

"2 years now" Rufus replied "What about you and Sting?"

Lucy sighed and didn't answer. She knew that question would come up sometimes soon but she didn't know if she could answer it. She knew they weren't dating but she did go on a date with him but it wasn't a date, it was just Sting being Sting.

"We're not dating" Lucy said a bit sadly

"Why not?" Rufus asked "It's obvious you like him"

"But I don't" Lucy defended "Besides when you date someone isn't it you both like each other"

"You do like him." Rufus told her "I can't tell if his flirting with you or being friendly"

"What are you? A love expert" Lucy joked giving a small smile

"Nope" Rufus said taking a sip of the coco "I just notice the obvious"

Lucy didn't give a smart come back she didn't say anything at all. She just blushed and looked away afraid of her brother's gaze. Lucy knew she didn't like Sting but her heart disagreed but she was clueless to acknowledge it.

Rufus smiled at his clueless sister and continued to drink in the silence. It was true he noticed the things she did around Sting. It was like she smiled more, she laughed more and she cried more. He was there for her in every single moment. It reminded him of him and Yukino except they both liked each other while Lucy and Sting well it seemed more like a one sided love.

"We should dress and get to the hospital soon" Rufus said standing up

"Ok" Lucy said staring at Stings reply to her text but she didn't text him back

_When I'm talking to Sting I feel like an open book but I can't read him. His a mystery. _Lucy thought as she went up stairs

**At school**

It was lunch time now and everyone was chatting and talking and having a great time. Sting however kept checking his phone but decided to stop and just check on Lucy after school.

"So you're all coming" Gray asked

"Not me and Mira" Laxus said that made Mira pout

"Ok but you can only come if you have a date" Natsu made a new rule

"Then I'm out" Sting said

"Find someone" Loke told him

Gajeel not one to play by the rules was going to come either way without a date. Cana was bringing her date and Natsu found this the perfect way to get back his ex, Lisanna. Sting thought about who he could ask and looked around the group the only girl left was Wendy but she was too young. He could ask Aries but she was going with Loke obviously. Sting gave up knowing that he wasn't going to go now that he couldn't find anyone.

Levy and Rogue smiled a knowing smile at each other and faced the blonde knowing what they had to do. Now that talk for who was going with who and the karaoke thing was done Erza went on to important matters.

"Have you seen or heard from Lucy?" Erza asked

"She's sick" Sting told everyone

The only thing going own through everyone's mind was why only Sting knew about it and not them. Natsu stared at Sting in anger and everyone else just nodded.

"I'll check up on her after school" Natsu said

"No" Jellal said "If she doesn't come to school tomorrow we'll all check up on her then"

"Juvia agrees" Juvia said

"But-" Natsu stared

"But nothing" Erza said glaring "We'll do that"

Sting smiled at their words. He felt safe around them and happy. He had finally made friends he could trust and talk to and he liked that. The bell went for the end of lunch and everyone went in.

**At the hospital**

Lucy and Rufus sat in the chairs outside their dad's room. They weren't allowed to see him yet but already Lucy was shacking and thinking the worst.

"I never got to tell papa I love him" Lucy whispered "Maybe I never will"

"Don't think like that" Rufus told her "He'll be fine"

"What if his not?" Lucy asked raising her voice "What if I lose papa forever?"

"You won't" Rufus assured her but Lucy cried and brought her knees to her chest

Rufus didn't know what to do he had never seen Lucy like this, he had never seen her out of control. He dialled Yukino needing her to help him through this.

**At school**

Everyone was out of school and going their own way. Sting was going to hang out with Rogue, Levy, Loke and Aries but Lucy came into his mind as he got into the car and made a change of plans. He drove home and dropped off Loke and Rogue before heading over to Lucy's house but he changed first.

He drove towards Lucy's house thinking about what could be wrong once he reached there he got out and knocked at the door no one answered he knocked again and still no reply. So he looked through the windows but no one seemed to be home. So Sting made his way next door to ask a neighbour but he didn't know where they were. Sting sighed and got back into his car to think about where they could be.

_Both of them gone. Lucy's apparently sick but how sick would she have to be to go to the hospital. Her dad left. Her dad. That's it maybe he knows where they are or he took them by force. I have his number right. _Sting thought getting out the card and dialling the number Jude's secretary answered

"Mr Heartfilia's office" She said "May I ask who this is?"

"Names Sting" Sting said "Mr Heartfilia gave me his card can I talk to him"

"I'm sorry but if you didn't hear he's in the hospital" She told him

"Thank you for the news" Sting told her and quickly hanged up

_That stupid blondie. _Sting said to himself as he drove to the only hospital in Mongolia

**At the hospital**

Lucy and Rufus had just been in to see their dad and Lucy ran out of the room crying she just wanted to get out of there. She felt like there was no hope in saving him, she felt like her dad was going to die just like her mum did. Lucy for the second time in her life felt hopeless. She ran towards the door of the hospital but she hit something or someone. She cleared the tears in her eyes and faced the object, then she ran with open arms towards it crying still and it embarrassed her.

"Dumbass blondie" Sting told her hugging her

"Shut up Stingy" Lucy told him

Lucy was a little happy now that Sting had figured it out and came. She had a warm feeling inside her as she hugged him tight not wanting to let go.

"I hope you don't mind" Sting whispered gently in her ear "I called a few people"

"Baka" Lucy said

_I only wanted you baka Sting. Maybe I do like you but till I find out, never let go. _Lucy thought

"Never let go Stingy" Lucy said crying

"Not planning too" Sting told her and Lucy smiled

Rufus came out too, to find Lucy and make sure she didn't get in any trouble but when she saw Sting he didn't even bother and father, he just smiled. Yukino made her way over to him and the two shared a kiss before facing the two blondes hugging

"Your sister has a man now" Yukino said "Don't need to worry about her"

"I worry cause I care" Rufus said "She needs him in this time more than she needs me"

"They're dating so she'll be fine" Yukino assured him

"That's the thing" Rufus said sadly "They're **not** dating"

"Say what now?" Yukino asked

Rufus laughed at her reaction but he kept his eyes on his sister. Yukino studied the two smiling at their stupidity.

_They'll fall in love with each other sooner or later. _Yukino thought

_Why won't she admit it already? _Rufus asked himself

That's when the hospital was crowded with teens. Everyone of Lucy's friends were there and when they saw the two blondes hugging they gave them space for a while before joining in a huge group hug. Lucy couldn't ask for any better friends.

* * *

Families important and we hate to see them go no matter how much we tell each other we hate them it still hurts thinking or knowing you're going to lose them. It's just great to know that friends come and go but family will always last. So who's more important to you, family or friends?


	14. Hope

Chapter 14

Families important and we hate to see them go no matter how much we tell each other we hate them it still hurts thinking or knowing you're going to lose them. It's just great to know that friends come and go but family will always last. So who's more important to you, family or friends?

As humans we go through a lot of things. They could be sad things or happy things either one we all go through them someday. It's hard to go through them sometimes so we hold on to things, we hold on to things like hope and we believe that things will get better. Sometimes that's all we ever need, to think about the positive and not the negative. That's why we rely on things like that so we're not lost or confused. Hope is a great thing to have and we should **never **lose hope **ever**.

Hopes great to have there really is no downside to it but then again like everything on this earth it **does **have a bad side. Too much hope can be bad but too little is worse. We just have to hope things will be fine and not think negative.

* * *

**_Last time on Was it Fate or Destiny?:_**

They'll fall in love with each other sooner or later._ Yukino thought_

Why won't she admit it already?_ Rufus asked himself_

_That's when the hospital was crowded with teens. Every one of Lucy's friends was there and when they saw the two blondes hugging they gave them space for a while before joining in a huge group hug. Lucy couldn't ask for any better friends._

* * *

Lucy was now surrounded by her friends and they were sitting in the waiting room. Lucy smiled at them showing up and comforting her. Natsu and Levy wouldn't leave her side and Sting was hanging out with Rufus and the other guys. The girls were trying their best to find ways of cheering her up. They were all waiting for what the doctor had to say and they all had homework due in tomorrow and it was getting kinda late.

Lucy kept sneaking glances at Sting but Sting never looked back at her not even once. Sting knew she was in good hands with her best friends and all and his job was done.

_I owe you a lot Sting. Thanks for being there for me. _Lucy thought staring at Sting now

"Lu-chan, are you ok?" Levy asked

"Huh?" was Lucy smart reply as she turned to her friend

Levy sighed. She had noticed the whole thing and couldn't help but think her fellow bookworm was being denser than Natsu. So Levy did repeat her question knowing Lucy was fine, she was just being a bit of a stalker.

"So Luce" Natsu said putting his arm around her

Lucy looked at Natsu but then looked at Sting to see if he noticed. Surprise he didn't, although Rufus did.

"Yeah Natsu" Lucy said sounding a little bit disappointed

"How about we get some food" Natsu suggested

"Hospital food is disgusting" Sting said joining the three "Rufus and Yukino went to get us all drinks"

Lucy looked at Sting and was about to speak when Aries dragged him away towards Loke so they could talk about the house and junk. Lucy's face fell and she let out a sad sigh. That's when she realized she had no clue whom the pink head was.

"Who's she?" Lucy asked "Same colour hair as Natsu"

"My hairs solomon" Natsu told them

"Oh she's Aries" Levy said "Lo-Sting's letting her stay over"

Levy changed the name quickly to Sting just to see Lucy's reaction and she found what she was looking for. Lucy looked over at Aries with a glint of anger in her eyes. Levy smiled at this and walked away to talk to match maker Mira who was so kindly for once with the group of girls.

"Mira, can I ask you something love related?" Levy asked

"Of course" Mira said and every girl was listening

"Well, Lucy seems to like Sting so how do I-" Levy didn't finish cause Mira shock her head

"Can't help" Mira said sadly "Promised Laxus I wouldn't set up his brother"

"Oh come on" Cana said "Break the promise just once"

"No" Mira said strictly and walked towards Laxus

The girls were left shocked but they all understood about Mira and Laxus' bond. It was strong like if they were married or something. Levy sighed and left the girls and went back to Lucy who was now talking with Natsu. She had nothing to do about it now at least not yet. She decided to talk to her partner **after **Lucy's not depressed anymore about her dad.

Loke and Sting were talking about the rooms in the house and what they were going to do with Aries and to their surprise they weren't agreeing on anything.

"Aries came **all **this way for me" Loke told Sting "We **can't **just chase her away"

"There's no room" Sting complained "You can't sleep on the couch forever"

"Yes I can" Loke said "Aries deserves a bed"

"So do you" Sting said

"I can stay at an inn"

"No" Loke said

They went back to bickering about something that is easily solvable. Rogue washed this from after not caring but wondered why Sting called everyone. It didn't matter Yukino and Rufus were already back with the drinks.

"What are those two fighting about?" Yukino asked "Looks like they're fighting over a girl"

"There's no space in Stings house for Aries who came all this way to see Loke" Rogue told her

"She can stay at our place" Rufus suggested

"You and all those girls under one roof" Yukino said "Not to mention their young and pretty"

"Sure they're pretty but your beautiful" Rufus told her kissing her on the forehead.

Yukino blushed and walked to give the girls their milkshakes. Rufus gave the boys and everyone was having fun even Lucy was no longer sad. Sting got his milkshake but it was the wrong one. He sighed. Not everyone one had the same milkshake they were all different. He looked at his brother but he was sharing on with Mira.

_Gosh. What's a guy got do around here to get a chocolate milkshake. _Sting thought but then someone tapped his shoulder

"I think that's mine" Lucy said "Strawberry right?"

"Here ya go" Sting said and they exchanged shakes "How ya feel?"

"Fine" Lucy lied

"Stop lying blondie" Sting told her

"How can you tell when I lie?" Lucy asked

"Why not?" Sting countered "You're an open book"

Lucy looked at Sting and Sting just looked at the door to Mr Heartfilia. Lucy smiled but the question she really wanted to ask was dying to come out. She however decided against asking it thinking it came off to jealous like.

"You're a closed book" Lucy told him walking towards a door

"That's what you think" Sting told her following her "So what's got you down?"

"I'm afraid" Lucy told him "Afraid I'm going to lose papa forever"

"Hope" Sting said simply

"I can't" Lucy told him

"What makes you happy?" Sting asked as they looked towards the clear blue sky

"Talking to you" Lucy said without thinking

"This is serious" Sting told her not believing her

_But I'm not joking Sting. Why can't you see that?_ Lucy thought

"Knowing someone will always be there for me" Lucy said

"You have a room full of them and they're all her for you" Sting reminded her

_I'm talking about you baka. _Lucy thought and sighed

"Why's Aries staying at your house?" Lucy asked wanting to change the subject

"Loke's new girlfriend" Sting told her "Came all this way just for him and this time it's the real deal for him"

"That's great news" Lucy said out loud

"Why?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow at her

Lucy blushed at her comment and just drank her milkshake. She loved being closer to Sting and talking to him and maybe today was the day she realized she liked him more than a friend she was happy. She unconsciously put her head on his shoulder and admired the view of the hospital gardens. The moment was broken however much Rufus didn't want to but he had to tell Lucy that they had to see the doctor now.

"Lucy" Rufus said "The doctor wants to see us"

"Oh" Lucy said her head now off his shoulder and she looked at him

"Hope" Sting told her

"Hope" Lucy said smiling and embarrassed him quickly before leaving to follow Rufus

Sting stayed there looking at the gardens. Not really caring about what had happened a few seconds ago, how could he when all that was on his mind was his past. He didn't even notice Laxus walk to him and pat his back as a sort of brotherly support.

"Thinking about that time?" Laxus asked

"How can I not?" Sting countered

"You're too serious" Laxus told him

"So I've heard" Sting said

Laxus sighed but kept his eye on his brothering knowing he was in pain though he didn't show it. Sting wasn't one to show his emotions, you just had to know him well enough to pick them up. Loke and Rogue soon joined the brothers and did the same thing Laxus did when he came.

"Why do you all do that?" Sting asked "It pisses me off. It's not like I have something stuck in my throat"

"It shows we care" Loke said emotionless

"So what's up with you and Lucy?" Rogue asked

"Nothing" Sting told him

Sting didn't feel like there was anything going on between him and Lucy he felt like their relationship was all friendly he didn't think of her any other way. They boys turned to go back inside shakes all finished and thrown in the bin. Everyone was starting to leave since it was getting late. Sting was going to go ahead and leave he had homework to do. His job was done just like everyone else's. They just all hoped to see her at school tomorrow.

Sting was the last to leave making sure the place was clean up and telling Yukino to say bye to Rufus and Lucy for him and he walked towards the door.

"Sting!" Someone yelled to him

Sting stopped and turned around to see a smiling and tearful Lucy running towards him with of course open arms. Sting sighed, put down his bag and waited for her to reach him.

"Sting!" Lucy said again "Papa's going to be alright"

"Then let's take you home" Sting said

With that the two walked out of the hospital. Sting a bit sad but that was barely noticeable and Lucy extremely happy about the news. They weren't talking to each other. Lucy looked at Sting and noticed he was somewhere else so she sneakily put her hands in his and intertwined fingers smiling even more.

They reached the car and Lucy quickly let go. She couldn't believe she had made it out of there without crying and Sting had believed her. She let out a grateful sigh and got into the car but she didn't bother looking ahead or at Sting. Lucy seemed to get used to lying to people straight through her teeth. The whole car ride was silent Sting was thinking back to the conversation and couldn't help but feel sad though his face showed he was in deep thought. Lucy was trying her best to fight the tears and for once it was working. What the doctor had to them was too much for her and she couldn't take it anymore she needed out of that hell hold.

**In Lucy's house**

Lucy and Sting reached the house and Lucy ran to the kitchen to make some hot coco. She really needed it. Sting finally realized something was up but he went along with for now at least. Sting was out of his sad set and was back in the real world. Sting waited in the sitting room and Lucy came with some hot coco for herself and water for Sting. She sat down. Neither of them talked it was complete silence. It wasn't awkward silence. Lucy however felt awkward because Sting was just looking at her and drinking at the same time.

_What? Does he know I was lying? Can he see right through me? Those eyes that are just pouring into my soul. Those trancing blue eyes that belong to the guy I love. Yes I love him I guess. I don't know why it took me so long to notice my feelings, I couldn't accept it at first but now in do and I'm afraid of how to act around him. This could ruin our relationship._

* * *

Hope comes in different forms and we need hope for lots of things. Hopes a great thing to have and we shouldn't lose it. How important is hope to someone?


	15. Guilt

Chapter 15

Hope comes in different forms and we need hope for lots of things. Hopes a great thing to have and we shouldn't lose it. How important is hope to someone?

Have you ever done something and then felt guilty about it. I hate guilt it's not something I love to feel after I do something that felt worth it for a minute and then turns to guilt. Guilt's a great, it helps us know what's right and what's wrong. I hate feeling guilty we all do but sometimes we can't help it.

Guilt comes and it doesn't go unless you confess to your crime. Not confessing leads to guilt just eating you up and that's not the best feeling in the word. Guilt's strong and it won't go down without a fight. Guilt lives with you no matter what but some people are strong enough to treat it like family. I can't tell if they're lucky or brave.

* * *

**_Last time on Was it Fate or Destiny?:_**

_What? Does he know I was lying? Can he see right through me? Those eyes that are just pouring into my soul. Those entrancing blue eyes that belong to the guy I love. Yes I love him I guess. I don't know why it took me so long to notice my feelings, I couldn't accept it at first but now in do and I'm afraid of how to act around him. This could ruin our relationship. _Lucy thought

* * *

Lucy let a sigh of relief when Sting walked out of her house door. She was glad he didn't ask any questions about her dad and that he didn't see straight through her lie. She was however sad to see him leave but she couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of knowing she was being untruth worthy was killing her but she couldn't tell him the truth she didn't want to bother him anymore.

Lucy made her way to the kitchen for another cup of hot coco, she made more than usual just in case. She poured it in the cup she used before and went to watch some TV but the doorbell rang. Lucy flinched and put the cup down facing the door.

_Please, whoever it might be, let it not be Sting. Just please not him, not now. I'm not ready. _Lucy prayed and unwillingly went to the door

She took slow breathes before opening it. She was praying on her lucky stars that it wasn't him. She opened the door with a smile on her face and meet with Natsu smiling his toothy grin.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said "I saw Sting drop you home and I felt like checking up on you"

"Thanks' Natsu" Lucy said "I'm fine"

"So what's up with you and Sting?" Natsu asked stepping inside "I mean you guys are getting really close and I worry for you. He doesn't seem like the good guy you know."

"Sting's awesome and we're just close friends that's all" Lucy told him closing the door

At the sound of her own voice saying they were 'Close friends' Lucy's heart cried a little. She wanted so much more than just that but she couldn't have it.

"Why do you care?" Lucy asked curious

"I love you" Natsu told her "You're like a sister to me and I can't bear to see you get hurt"

"You're like a brother to me too Natsu" Lucy told him smiling "Besides Sting's not a bad guy"

"I know but don't you think it's odd that Laxus only introduced him to us last week after how many years" Natsu pointed out "I mean no one knew Laxus had a brother not even Mira"

Lucy thought about Natsu's words. They were true but that's doesn't really matter. It was true the only people who knew Sting were people from his past and all. Sting was a mystery too but so were Loke and Rogue. No one knew Loke's last name, not even Sting. Rogue didn't speak much or show that much emotion. The three of them were interesting and they were all connected.

"True" Lucy said "So are Loke and Rogue"

"I know but Sting's the one closer to you" Natsu said "Think I'm thinking too much?"

"It's normal for you to worry about your friends" Lucy told him "It's what we do best"

Natsu laughed at this and so did Lucy. They were best friends and they understood each other the most. Natsu was always there for Lucy and Lucy for Natsu.

Natsu was just glad he cleared things up about his feelings for Lucy so he could work on getting Lisanna back. His heart broke each time she ignored him and when they weren't together. He sighed sadly out loud and Lucy noticed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked

"Just" Natsu started "I miss Lisanna"

"You guys broke up" Lucy told him

"I know but" Natsu said "You never realize you love something until it's gone"

"I know that feeling" Lucy agreed "So get her back"

"I'm not sure if she loves me still" Natsu told her

"She loved you for 5 years, I think she can love you forever" Lucy said

"You think?" Natsu asked smiling slightly

Lucy nods and the doorbell rings. She stands up to go answer it and its Levy and Rogue. Levy smiles and Rogue looks at the ground. Levy had clearly talked him into coming over but Rogue didn't want to come. Lucy welcomed them in and Natsu decided to go home and finish his homework.

"Lu-chan" Levy started off "How ya feeling?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that" Lucy said "Except one person"

Rogue looked up to see what or who she was talking about and she had a longing, loving look in her eye and she was smiling. He knew that look from anywhere. After all he always had that look when he was around his best friend excepting the loving bit, Rogue wasn't gay.

"Why're you both here?" Lucy asked

"It's about Sting" Levy said

"Everyone keeps asking me about him" Lucy said shaking her head

"He does that to people" Rogue suddenly said "Always leaving people wondering about him, caring about him and weirdly enough curious about him"

"Why does he do that?" Lucy asked

"It's just Sting" Rogue told her

"His a closed book, one of those guys who's a mystery" Levy said and Lucy nodded in agreement

Rogue looked at the two girls in front of him and couldn't help but fight the right to laugh out loud. He just found what they just said funny and completely wrong at least in his point of view.

Levy and Lucy noticed the emotionless teen laugh and were shocked. They were of course completely clueless. Levy was a bit anger that he wasn't going with the plan and trying to distract her from it.

"What's so funny?" Levy asked

"You couldn't be more wrong about Sting" Rogue said catching his breath

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"Sting's the most open book I've ever meet" Rogue told her

"That's cause you've known him forever" Lucy told him

"True and False" Rogue told her standing up "I know him to well and that's why I have to leave right now"

"Rogue what about telling Lu-chan about Sting" Levy asked

Rogue had a choice revel everything to Lucy about his best friend and Levy will forever be grateful but Sting will forever hate him. He loved Levy sure but if he betrayed Sting then he would feel guilty about the whole thing. He shook his head, he was over thinking the answer was clear, so he just walked out the door.

_It's close to that time of month again. His can't deal with drama. _Rogue thought and left

Levy was surprised but she understood. She shouldn't have made him do this in the first place, now she felt like a bad girlfriend. She looked at Lucy who was looking at her anger and she flinched. Lucy never got anger at anyone that easy and she had to have a good reason too.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled "You made Rogue do what?"

"Lu-chan, I was just trying to help you out with the whole Sting thing" Levy said "No one really knows him and I knew you wanted to know him more since you like him and they only way was through Rogue or Loke or Laxus and my connection was Rogue"

Lucy shook her head she couldn't believe Levy, of all people. Sting had a past maybe no one knew about it and only three people knew but maybe he wanted to keep it that way. Lucy sighed and took deep breathes. She felt guilty that everyone was so worried about her and Sting seemed to be the bad guy in all of this. She sighed and picked up her phone. She wasn't one to handle guilt well and she knew it was killing her knowing that she lied to him.

_No, I can't let him worry about me anymore. If he keeps worrying, I'm going to stay in the friend zone forever and I don't really want that to happen. _Lucy thought and she put her phone down _Guilt will just have to live with me forever._

"I'm sorry Lu-chan" Levy said

"It's fine" Lucy told her "But let's plan together, how I can get Sting"

Levy smiled at this and they started planning. Both very experienced and knew all the best tricks after all they learnt from the best teacher, **BOOKS.**

* * *

**A/N: Not my best chapter and I apologize for that. Next chapter will be long (I hope) and more interesting (I pray). Sorry for mistakes, it's not beta read and I don't have a beta reader so yea. I feel like this chapter really sucks. *Sigh***

**L0V3 OUT!**


	16. Pretending

Chapter 16

Humans feel things, we feel pain, we feel hurt and we feel lost. Most of the things we feel mentally and physically are mostly hurtful and terrible. We don't like feeling that way, no one does. We hate feeling like we're hurt and we hate knowing it to but we can't help it, it's just part of life. I mean who really wants to feel that way all the time or even for a short period of the day it just makes us hate more when we should love more. So we found a way to make everything feel ok. We look at the happy side, we surround ourselves with people who get us and if we can't do that then we pretend. We pretend like nothing's wrong it's easier that way.

Pretending is just like hiding. We hide from the pain and suffering we're going through by pretending it's not there and that helps most of us through the day. We only pretend when we don't want people to worry or bring people down. Once we're done pretending for a day we go in our rooms and keep it up but for some of us we cry because sometimes it's too much to keep bottled up.

* * *

_**Last time on Was it Fate or Destiny:**_

No, I can't let him worry about me anymore. If he keeps worrying, I'm going to stay in the friend zone forever and I don't really want that to happen. _Lucy thought and she put her phone down. Guilt will just have to live with me forever._

_"I'm sorry Lu-chan" Levy said._

_"It's fine" Lucy told her, "But let's plan together, how I can get Sting"_

_Levy smiled at this and they started planning. Both very experienced and knew all the best tricks after all they learnt from the best teacher, __**BOOKS.**_

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling depressed. Last night her and Levy talked but she called the whole scheme off for getting Sting she couldn't deal with love right now at least not yet.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and she looked horrific. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were stained with dried up tears her hair was messy and sticking out everywhere yet at the same down flowing down her back with split ends. Lucy froze at her reflection but she didn't do anything about it. True she had cried herself to sleep last night and she had been fine when her friends came but when they left, she broke down crying. She didn't have diner or anything so she was hungry.

"It's Tuesday" Lucy said sliding down to the floor feeling helpless and lifeless, "A school day"

Lucy groaned she felt like just sleeping in and never going back to school again until she felt like she could walk out the door. She couldn't do that. She had to suck it up and deal with her shit life and move one or at least pretend to move on.

"Fuck this shit" Lucy yelled standing up and getting into the bath, "Life sure is a bitch"

Lucy as far as we know wasn't one to swear like that but she was pissed at the world and life. She was losing to many people she cared about. Her mum's gone and never coming back and her dad who knows if he's going to wake up from his coma, Lucy couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

She got out of the shower and combed her hair making sure it looked neat and her eyes were no longer red and her face was clear. She looked like herself; she just didn't feel like herself. She smiled at the mirror and it was easily seen as a fake smile but she hopped her friends wouldn't notice the difference.

"Rufus!" Lucy called as she went down stairs ready for school "Right he's with, I forgot"

Rufus didn't come home last night but Lucy didn't care that much. She just didn't want to be in that hospital, she wanted everything to go back to normal. She got out of the house, no food taken and not lunch packed but she didn't care. She went to the street and decided to walk to school and Natsu joined her.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said smiling.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said back smiling too.

She was praying he didn't notice a thing and he didn't. So maybe she could pull it off for the rest of the day.

Natsu was walking and talking with her and didn't notice her eyes clouding with despair and pain. Lucy didn't care she didn't want to worry him she just prayed everyone else would be as dense as Natsu.

"So you should come" Natsu finished off as they neared school, "You just have to find a date"

"I'll think about it" Lucy told him not paying any attention to what he had just said.

"Well later Luce" Natsu said embracing her quickly before walking up to Lisanna and heading off to P.E with her.

Lucy walked to her science lesson and hoped Mira and Juvia wouldn't notice her current state and just smile back. She entered the classroom and was immediately hugged by the said girls.

"You ok?" Mira asked.

"Yea peachy" Lucy said smiling.

"Juvia was worried" Juvia said.

"We all were" Mira told her, "Just glad you're fine and smiling"

Lucy nodded and took her sit next to the window. Juvia and Mira sat together but debated whether or not one of them should move next to Lucy, that is until Sting walked in and sat next to her completely ignoring Loke. Loke then sat next to Max.

"You feeling fine Blondie" Sting asked.

"Peachy Stingy" Lucy said smiling at him.

Sting shook his head in absolute unbelief. The lips don't tell you about people's feelings it was just a gate for words it was the eyes, the only key to someone's soul was them. Sting just looked at her and Lucy gave up. She knew he would catch her anyway.

Sting however didn't question her and just got out his books. Ready for class and the teacher walked in.

Lucy wasn't concentrating enough and that was ok. She had other things on her mind, her dad, Sting and Sting. She glanced at him a few times wondering why he didn't say she was lying or faking or whatever. Sting was just accepting how she felt and not helping her at all. She could say she was pissed about it yet relived.

"Asshole" Lucy whispered facing the window again.

"Me?" Sting seemed to ask.

Lucy only nodded, not knowing what was coming over her. Sting looked at the blonde in front of him and just sighed and paid attention to the teacher. Lucy's anger was building up. She hated attention but she wanted his attention.

"You're being a real ass" Lucy whispered facing him.

"What do you want me to say?" Sting asked annoyed.

"I don't know" Lucy replied, "Maybe show you care a little"

"I do" Sting complained, "I'm letting you take your anger out on me and I'm not being bitch about it"

"That's the problem" Lucy yelled and the whole class heard and faced her.

The teacher faced the two and it earned them a detention and they had to stand outside of class for the rest of the lesson. Lucy was extremely pissed right now and she seemed to blame it all on Sting.

"This is your entire fault" Lucy told him.

"Sorry" Sting said sitting down.

Lucy went metal. Sting was being so, so, she couldn't describe it. She liked it when he saw right through her and teased her and was there for her but now he was just agreeing with her and it made her feelings seem real. She slapped Sting and Sting didn't move or ask what it was for he just looked at her emotionless.

"That pissed" was all he said and as he stood up, "You said your dad was fine"

"I lied" Lucy confessed not calm at all.

"So you're turning all the sorrow into anger and blaming me for it" Sting commented.

"I guess" Lucy confessed calming down a little.

"That's fucked up" Sting told her.

Lucy looked at him hurt. He had no idea what she was going through. She didn't know it but she was wrong. Sting knew exactly what she was going through and she wasn't helping by driving him mad. Sting was emotionless on the outside but on the inside anger was just bottled up ready to explode but he wouldn't let it out. He had learned to control it after all it only came once a year but Lucy didn't know that. Lucy didn't know how to control her emotions so Sting forgave her.

"Some of us can't deal with any more pain" Lucy yelled.

"Every thought that you're not the only one hurting" Sting yelled back, "That someone else might be feeling worse pain than you"

Lucy saw the sadness in his eyes but it vanished as fast as it came. She had never thought that Sting could be in pain or that he was hurting. For the first time since they meet Lucy read Sting perfectly and she saw his pain and despair.

"Hope" Lucy whispered.

"At least you have hope" Sting told her walking to his next class, "Some of us don't"

Lucy watched him go and she wanted to call out but her voice wouldn't come and so she let him be. She walked the other way to her next class, humanities. Sting was there for her but she was never there for him. She let a tear fall and she whipped it away. She had forgotten that she didn't know his past and she couldn't just expect him to always be there for her but she wanted him too, she wanted him to always be there for her forever if possible because she wanted more than his friendship. She wanted his love.

"Rogue" Lucy said sitting next to him and Loke.

"What up?" Rogue asked.

"Why's Sting sad?" Lucy asked finally forgetting about herself.

"He looks fine to me" Rogue said.

"He was super happy this morning" Loke piped in.

Lucy looked at them both. They knew Sting better than anyone and they were hard to read. Sting was important to them and they shared secrets. Lucy accepted the answer and was going to ask Sting herself. Hopefully he wasn't mad at her and he would understand where she was coming from because Sting was like that, he understood you when no one else would.

"Why are you looking for him?" Rogue asked curious.

"They had a fight outside class" Loke told him.

"We didn't fight" Lucy defended herself, "We just disagreed"

"Then you slapped him" Loke told her.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"I heard the whole thing while sharpening my pencil" Loke informed her.

"Next time mind your own business jackass" Lucy told Loke and moved to a different place in the classroom.

I guess you could say Lucy was pissed out of her mind. Her emotions were everywhere and she couldn't seem to understand them herself. She took deep breathe before she felt calm and yea she felt like a bitch right now but she didn't give a fuck.

"What's up with her?" Loke asked oblivious to her emotions.

"How should I know?" Rogue told him.

"Sting's good at these sorts of things" Loke said sighing.

"I don't know how he does it" Rogue agreed.

"He just does" Loke told him, "He gets you when you feel no one else will"

"Are you gay?" Rogue asked, "It would be so cool if you were gay"

"Fuck you" Loke said, "I wish we had a gay friend though. That would be awesome"

"I know right" Rogue agreed.

They continued their conversation while the teacher came in and started to I guess teach. Lucy paid no attention and Loke and Rogue just talked through the whole lesson. Sting was in another class paying attention of course but at the same time wondering what he was going to do about Lucy. He couldn't help her because it was that type of week and he had to put himself first once in a while. He looked out the window and sighed.

_Why am I always so, what's the word again? Laxus says it all the time. I'm too serious but I can't help it. Sometimes you learn to grow up way to fast. _Sting thought then turned back to face the teacher, _Man I'm depressed._

Sting sat through his whole class and waited till break time to talk to Rogue and Loke. _I'll take a break from school for two days or four it depends how I feel. I'm just not in the mode for the day to come but its right round the corner two days from now._

The bell rang and Sting rushed out of class to homeroom where his snack was with Loke. Sting got there in time before Loke even opened the box they were supposed to share but knowing Loke he would have forgotten about the sharing bit.

"Thank heavens you haven't opened it yet" Sting said walking up to him.

"I was going to wait for you" Loke pointed out.

"Of course you were" Sting said sarcastically, "So what are you talking about?"

"Being gay" Rogue told him.

The look on Sting's face was priceless. His eyes were wide, his mouth was hanging open for flies to come in and his body was straight trying to processes this information. Loke and Rogue on the other hand just laughed at his reaction catching their stomachs in pain.

"How the fuck is this funny?" Sting asked composing himself, "My best friends gay and **I **never knew about it."

"We were talking about how cool it would be to have a friend who's gay" Rogue corrected him.

"Dumbass" Loke said as he stopped laughing.

"Jackass" Sting called him, "What brought on the subject?"

"Lucy was asking about why you were sad" Rogue informed him, "Then Loke was just like well Loke"

"She got pissed at me for no reason" Loke told him.

"Then he was all like how does Sting do it his _sooo_ cool" Rogue said in a girly voice while smirking.

"Then this ass called me gay" Loke finished off, "Now we're here"

Sting just grabbed the box away from Loke and started eating his snack. They talked for a while till Lucy approached them. She was after all really hunger and had no diner or breakfast so she was hoping they would share. She couldn't ask the others for any because then they would get worried, you could say she was being selfish.

_I'm not being selfish I'm just being careful._ Lucy said to herself over and over again.

_You want to worry only one person, he has a life too you know._ Lucy's conscience told her.

_What if I want to be his only life?_ Lucy argued.

_Then you're selfish._ Conscience told her.

_I love him._ Lucy told herself.

_Then don't make him worry._ Conscience said.

_Just fuck off._ Lucy yelled in her head.

_Bitch please you and I both know I ain't going no where._ Conscience reminded her.

"Luce you ok?" Sting asked, because she was standing right in front of him walking up a bit to close. Lucy was too busy arguing with herself to notice her body was moving on its own. Lucy realized and blushed all she wanted was food and her emotions and judgment was all over the place she didn't know if she could take it.

"I'm fine" Lucy said backing up, "Can I have some?"

"Sure" Sting said, handing her some pocky like nothing happened.

Lucy took some, but what bothered her was why he didn't ask about her own snack. She couldn't help feeling like she was losing all of Sting's attention, but she didn't want to sound selfish by saying that she wanted all of his attention. Besides she wanted to find out what was bothering him the most that he was so sad in the hallway.

"How do you do it?" Lucy asked.

"Do what?" Sting asked.

"Keep all your emotion bottled up" Lucy answered.

Sting was speechless and didn't know how to reply. He didn't think Lucy could see right through him and maybe he was getting too close to her. The bell rang saving his life and he walked out to his next class. Lucy watched him go with Rogue right behind him. She didn't know what to do, but she was sure she saw the pain in his eyes she saw it every time they were talking but she always said it wasn't there pretending it wasn't real. Her current state however allowed her to see right through him and she loved it.

"Pretending" Loke told her and went to his next class.

Lucy started at him, thinking about what he said. Pretending sounded like a good idea, it was like her world had fallen in place and she liked it. So that's what she was going to do. She was going to pretend everything was fine and stop over thinking her emotions. Lucy made her way to P.E smiling her smile pretending.

**After school**

Lucy was leaning over Sting's car waiting for him. They hadn't planned anything and this was just what she wanted to do. She had to talk to him, she wasn't fine pretending and she couldn't take it. Bottling up her feelings just wasn't her. She had tried all day but Levy and Natsu were on her case thinking she was sick or worried about her the whole gang was. She just wasn't good at it.

***Flashback lunch today***

Lucy walked to sit with the rest of her friends on the outside grass of the school. They were playing a game of guess who. It was a simply game, you pretend to be someone else and we have to guess who. The theme was famous people.

"So how ya been Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Great" Lucy told him smiling, "You?"

Gajeel didn't answer; instead he guessed who Jellal was pretending to be and got it right.

"Michael Jackson" Gajeel said standing up and Jellal sitting down.

Lucy was left with Erza on her other side. Erza was worried about Lucy and she hadn't asked her how she was. Lucy was too busy looking at Gajeel that she completely forgot to keep a happy face. Her eyes were sad and lost now.

"Lucy?" Erza said a little too loud.

"Huh?" Lucy said facing her.

"Lucy please don't cry" Erza said pulling her into a hug.

Lucy panicked now everyone was rushing to her side making sure she was fine and their faces held worried expressions. Lucy couldn't handle it so she cried right there in Erza's arms doing the one thing she didn't want to do today.

***Flashback end***

Lucy sighed at the memory. She really needed that cry though she stopped being so depressed and she was sort of happy now. What worried her was Sting and she was going to find out what was wrong one way or another.

Sting reached his car and saw Lucy. He froze for a second before opening the driver's door and getting in.

"Can I join you?" Lucy asked smiling

"Depends" Sting said smirking, "Are you going to call me an ass?"

"Depends" Lucy told him, "Are you going to treat me like a dick?"

"Just get in Blondie" Sting told her.

"I'm already in Stingy" Lucy said sitting down in the front sit.

"I see you're in a better mode" Sting noted.

"I always am around you" Lucy flirted.

"As if" Sting said "Remember this morning"

Lucy didn't reply. What she said came out by accident, but she knew she liked Sting and she couldn't deny it. There was just something about him that pulled her to him. Rufus was right; you couldn't tell if he was being friendly with you or just flirting.

"I was in a bad place this morning" Lucy said in a quiet voice, "Sorry about that"

"So are you going to tell me what's up with your dad" Sting said clearly not reading the vibe.

"He's in a coma" Lucy told him plainly no emotions nothing, "I'm just afraid he'll never wake up"

"Hope" Sting told her.

Then Lucy remembered their conversation outside class and she realized they had skipped detention. Lucy forgot because she wanted to talk to Sting ASAP. Sting forgot because of what Lucy asked him.

They reached Lucy's house and Lucy invited him in. He accepted and they entered the house and went to her room. They were going to study for the science test next week Lucy forgot she had to listen in class this morning and she just wanted to spend time with Sting.

"Remember what you said about hope this morning" Lucy said.

"I was just blurting stuff out" Sting told her clearly lying.

"What if you weren't?" Lucy suggested.

"Then what would you think of me?" Sting asked.

"I would think you're arrogant, proud, and selfish" Lucy started, "But you would be fragile, caring, and independent"

Sting nodded after all that was what he used to be. He hated what he used to be and he couldn't go back to it. That's why he bottled up his feeling and pretended he was ok. It all happened that day, if that day never came if it never happened Sting, wouldn't have changed but he couldn't tell if it was for better or for worse but so far so good.

"Sting" Lucy said, "Why are you always so sad yet you seem so happy?"

Sting looked at her. She wasn't supposed to read him. She wasn't supposed to want to know him anymore. He didn't want her to.

"Why do you pretend Sting?" Lucy went on asking.

"Why not?" Sting countered.

_Why not pretend that things are fine? Why make your life a living hell just because you can't get over the bad things? Why not go through life making yourself believe slowly that things were ok when in reality they weren't? Why not?_ Sting thought before he stood up to leave_. In just two day's I'll stop pretending but I won't be around anyone for them to even care. Two day's and I'll stop trying to make the pain go away. Just two more fucking days._

Lucy watched him go. There were a lot of things she didn't know about Sting but one thing she did know was he wasn't a dumbass. She knew he was smart but she just found out that he runs away from reality, from his past.

* * *

Pretending is easy we do it all the time. It's an everyday thing really. People pretend for lots of different reasons and sometimes they have great reason and other times they don't. Pretending it's a crime it's just an escape from the truth that haunts you. It's the gate way to freedom for most. So why not pretend?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I tried making it long just for you guys. Review please that would mean so much to me. Tell me what you thought about it. Did you hate it or love it. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm hoping to get 100 reviews! Thanks for favoring and following my story. Special thanks to KittyKatBite for editing this chapter :D**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	17. Pain

Chapter 17

Pretending is easy we do it all the time. It's an everyday thing really. People pretend for lots of different reasons and sometimes they have great reason and other times they don't. Pretending it's a crime it's just an escape from the truth that haunts you. It's the gate way to freedom for most. So why not pretend?

We're human right? So we feel things both mentally and physically and I can't really tell what which one hurts us the most. Physically you're bruised but the wounds can heel but the process hurts still. Mentally you're hurt from the inside and it can heel most of the time but it's not always healed 100%. Both drastic and both painful. Pain is what we feel when we hurt and hurt is caused by lots of things but it might be one that we feel both mentally and physically.

Pain is a feeling we have when we're hurt. It's hard to receive and to get over. Everyone goes through pain but at least we have people there to help us. Pain is hard to forget and sometimes it's too much and it ends up changing us. It's hard to give pain but most of the time we're not thinking about how much we hurt the person until we realize it.

* * *

_**Last time on Was it Fate or Destiny:**_

_Lucy watched him go. There were a lot of things she didn't know about Sting but one thing she did know was he wasn't a dumbass. She knew he was smart but she just found out that he runs away from reality, from his past._

* * *

Sting woke up the next day feeling tired and upset. He didn't get out of bed yet and he didn't really have that much time left till school started but he was planning to say he was sick. It would be a lie but it wasn't far from the truth. He felt fine but he was just not in the mood to see anyone anytime soon.

"Sting get your sorry ass down here!" Laxus yelled.

"Fuck off!" Sting yelled back turning away from the door.

Laxus shook his head and went upstairs. He knocked on the door first and when no reply came he just entered, he was pretty sure his brother wasn't doing anything private in there so he went on ahead.

The room was dark, the curtains shut closed. It was sort of neat and Sting was in the middle of it in bed. Laxus went towards the window and opened it. The light came in and you could see the tissues covering his bed. Laxus understood the second he saw them and he ran out of the house to school leaving Sting by himself at home.

Sting watched his brother leave and he stood up. Wearing his PJ's which consisted of only boxers. He went downstairs to see what his brother had left for him and saw his best friends sitting and eating it. Usually Sting would be fine with it but today wasn't his day and he wasn't the mood to be the nice, caring Sting.

_What did Lucy say about me last time I'm arrogant, proud, and selfish. She didn't say I am those things she thinks I was those things but she doesn't know I __**was**__ those things._ Sting thought sending glares at his friends. _I have to stay calm though. Breathe in and out._

"Did you even save anything for me?" Sting practically screamed. "You can't just come into **my **house and eat **my** food whenever you want. My door is **not** your door and this **isn't** your house so do me a favor and get the **FUCK OUT**"

Loke and Rogue just looked at him and understood with his red eyes and all. They looked at each other and shared a message so obvious that even Sting knew what they were thinking about. Sting just walked to the fridge to get something to eat. He knew his outburst was kind of mean but they understood why he was acting this way and they let it slide. Sting sat down between the two at the head of the table and drank the juice from the carton while he was waiting for his bacon to cook.

"I'm taking care of him" Loke and Rogue both said.

"I don't need either of you to take care of me," Sting told them smirking, "I'm the great Sting after all"

"Believe me you do," Rogue said rolling his eyes at his friends personality change.

"I thought it wasn't due till the day after tomorrow," Loke said.

"I thought so too," Sting said a little depressed, "Then Lucy had to ask some fucked up questions"

Loke looked away. He knew he was the reason Lucy bothered Sting yesterday and he felt responsible but he just had a feeling Sting needed Lucy to be there for him and teach him how to open up.

"What type of questions?" Rogue asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sting told him getting his bacon.

Rogue looked away too. It was probably his fault Lucy was able to ask the question and see right through Sting but like Loke, he thought Lucy was perfect for Sting and could help him out.

"You guys do know you're late for school," Sting reminded them both.

"You choose who stays with you," Loke told him.

"Neither," Sting chose.

"Fine" Rogue said getting up, "Aries is here anyway"

"Wh-What!" Aries said from the door wearing one of Loke's shirts.

Loke blushed and smiled. Rogue turned to leave having nothing else to say and Sting put his head on the table finished with his food, not in the mood to talk to people.

"I'll stay with you man," Loke said patting him on the back.

"I need a hug," Sting whispered.

No one heard him say that. Aries just sat down on Loke's lap and they started a conversation leaving poor Sting alone, the way he wanted it in the first place. Sting went upstairs gladly with a new box of tissues.

"What's wrong with him?" Aries asked,

"Classified information" Loke replied, "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"It looked better on me" Aries told him.

Loke smiled. For once he wasn't chasing after all the girls in the city because he had found the one girl he would do anything for. It made him happy but he knew he couldn't spend his whole life with her, he might just be 18 but his father had already done an arranged marriage with some other rich girl but he was working on it so he could get out of it. Running away was the first step.

"So when are we going back?" Aries asked her head went on his shoulder.

Loke's smile faded in to a frown. He didn't feel like going back to that place he didn't feel free and he wanted freedom to be who he wanted to be and not follow in his dad's footsteps; he wanted to make his own.

"Why do you want to go back?" Loke asked her.

"I miss home and that's where all my friends are" Aries told him, "I don't have anything of my own here"

"I can't go back" Loke said, "I just can't go back"

"Why not Loke?" Aries asked pleading.

"Aries I can't" Loke told her, "You can make friends here and get your own things here too"

"I don't want too" Aries said facing him.

"You could start a whole new life".

"I already have a life and I want you to be part of it but I want you to be part of it at home".

"I want you part of my life too but my life's here now and I'm not going back home".

"Loke, I'm leaving, I can't stay here forever".

"I thought you came here for me".

"I did. I came here for you so I could take you home, I thought the reason you left was because I rejected you".

"Don't flatter yourself".

Aries walked out of the kitchen to start packing and Loke ran his hand though his hair frustrated and hurt. Aries was a great girl and he loved her, he didn't want her to leave but he didn't want to leave. She just didn't understand why he couldn't go back to the huge house with everything he could ever want. Loke went to go talk to her but she was already done and she marched out the bedroom door.

"Aries!" Loke yelled after her, "Come on babe"

"Don't you babe me" Aries yelled, "I thought you wanted to be with me"

"I thought you of all people would never leave me" Loke contoured angrily, "Look, I love you Aries and I know you love me too. You know my secrets and everything there is to know about me but you don't know my family and I can't tell you because I'm afraid you'll leave me but you're already doing that"

Aries let a tear fall but she wiped it away and marched out the front door. She knew Loke and she knew that she would never leave him but he left her and he didn't even call or say goodbye.

"Goodbye Loke" Aries whispered halfway down the street.

Loke didn't start punching the walls or screaming at the top of his lungs, he simply went upstairs to his best friend's door, entered the room and sat on his bed letting the tears fall. Sting heard the whole thing and they didn't talk at all, they just cried for their own reasons.

"I feel like such a girl" Loke said after a while letting out a fake laugh.

"Today's not the day to be fake and hold things in" Sting told him.

* * *

**At school**

* * *

"Ro-kun" Levy said making Rogue blush.

"Yeah?" Rogue said.

"Where's Sting and Loke?" Levy asked.

Everyone kept asking him that and he kept giving the same answer.

"They're both sick," Rogue told her.

"They seemed fine yesterday," Mira said coming up to the couple.

"How should I know how they fell sick," Rogue said, "Their house is a complete mess, three guys in one house"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Lucy walked in feeling a bit better but still wondering about Sting.

"Oh Lucy!" Natsu said approaching her, "So did you find a date?"

"What?" Lucy asked not sure she heard him correctly.

"You know a date for karaoke" Natsu said.

"Got know clue what you're talking about" Lucy told him.

"I told yo- Lisanna!" Natsu yelled walking away from Lucy.

Lucy just walked on, ignoring the weird moment she had with one of her best friends. She looked for Levy and saw her standing next to Rogue.

_Perfect. Where Rogue is Sting is right? _Lucy thought walking up to them.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said.

"Hey" Jellal said, "You feeling better"

"Yup" Lucy reassured him and everyone else.

"Jellal!" Erza yelled from the door.

Everyone else faced her with fear feeling sorry for the poor guy but Jellal knew Erza better and could calm her down, he was facing her smiling.

"Who the fuck in this?" Erza asked holding up a photo of him and a girl with white hair.

"Oh her" Jellal said calmly, "I meet her at work, she came in and ordered some things"

"So you decided to flirt with her" Erza yelled walking up to him hand ready to slap.

"So you don't trust me" Jellal told her, "Who took the picture?"

"K" was all Erza said before she was pulled away from the classroom by Jellal.

The whole class was opened mouthed not understanding what was going on between the couple but the girls were furious at Jellal not believing he would do such a thing.

"How did I do?" Erza whispered to him.

"Great" Jellal told her, "When we walked out the girls were glaring"

"Thank you for doing this" Erza said hugging him.

"You're going to pass the audition" Jellal told her, "I just know it"

Once the embrace was over they were still in each other's hands, looking into the others eyes while getting closer and closer to each other till the space between them disappeared. They shared a passionate kiss; it was deep and had feeling in it. Erza smiled, hands around his neck and Jellal deepened the kiss pulling her closer hands on her hips.

No one knew what was going on outside but they all assumed Jellal was getting killed. Natsu carried on with what he wanted to say to Lisanna. Lisanna though crushed they broke up she didn't hate him and she wanted to be with him again but she didn't want it to be a one sided relationship.

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu said for the third time "You know the karaoke thing this Friday. I was wondering if you would like to come as my date"

"Ok!" Lisanna replied walking away smiling like an idiot.

Natsu smiled happily his plan to get Lisanna back was working. He just hoped that Friday went well so he could date the girl of his dreams. Lisanna walked up to the girls grinning which of course didn't go unnoticed by Mira.

"What's got you so happy?" Mira asked.

"Natsu asked me to be his date for karaoke" Lisanna told her.

"Juvia thought it was cancelled" Juvia said looking confused "Did Gray-sama lie to Juvia?"

"Yes but I wanted to take you somewhere else for our date" Gray assured her hands around her waist.

Mira blushed at the mention of Friday. Laxus and she had something planed that day and no one knew about it and she wanted it to stay that way.

Lucy felt left out but let it slide it wasn't her fault that everyone else was dating someone and she was left like a loner. Rogue was doing his best to avoid eye contact with Lucy and he really wanted to get out of the little circle the group had made but knew Levy would complain about how his not making any friends. For a little girl she has a huge bite.

"Where's Sting?" Lucy finally asked.

"Ro-kun said he was sick" Levy informed her.

"Sick of what?" Lucy went on to ask.

"Ask Laxus that" Rogue told her slipping away from Levy and running away from Laxus.

Lucy faced Laxus who was glaring daggers at Rogue but of course she didn't understand what was going on so she didn't take the hint. Laxus faced Lucy thinking of a solution out of his dilemma when he saw Mira walking away blushing slowly and he saw his opening.

"What's he sick of Laxus?" Lucy asked curious as ever before.

Laxus grabbed Mira quickly but Mira didn't fight back she was shaking and scared for reasons only she knew.

"Mira's shaking, I better take her to the nurse" Laxus said dragging her out of class.

Once outside they saw Jellal and Erza making out and Laxus froze. Mira just blushed looking at the ground. Jellal and Erza stopped saw the couple and then continued what they were doing.

"Get a room" Laxus told them walking off Mira at his tail.

"If you're offering to pay for it" Jellal called staying next to Erza "I'm joking"

Jellal whispered the last bit to Erza seeing as she was the shade of a tomato. Mira was the same shade still following Laxus.

"Laxus!" Mira said stopping.

"Yea babe" Laxus said facing her.

"About Friday" Mira started off facing the ground.

"I'm so excited gosh this is my first time and I'm so glad it's with you" Laxus said hugging her.

"I'm not ready" Mira told him, "Sorry"

"But it's just-" Laxus begun.

"I want to keep my virginity" Mira said words shaking out of her mouth.

Laxus was mouth open at what she said. He was shocked; he just wanted to go to the new car cinema at the other side of town. He had never been to one and call him old fashioned but he has always wanted to go to one. He thought it would be special and romantic to go with Mira.

"Mira I meant the new cinema" Laxus said pushing her at arm length.

"The car one" Mira said looking at him.

"Yea I thought it would be romantic and you would love to go" Laxus said being a softie he only was with Mira.

"I would love to" Mira said relief coming over her face as she leaped into his arms.

* * *

**Sting's house**

* * *

Sting and Loke were in the living room now playing a game and drinking coke with some chips. After crying till there were no tears left they decided to play a little. Loke didn't want to but he thought they would help him feel better after all he was with his best friend and he was in dude heaven.

"I sound like a girl right now" Loke said, pausing the game, "Can **I **talk about how I** feel**?"

"Sure then after we can do each other's hair" Sting commented starting the game again

"I'm serious" Loke told him

Sting wasn't listening he was too busy playing the game to listen. Loke knew Sting wasn't one to talking about how he feels but he also knew that Sting was a great listener no matter what time of the year.

"Sting I'm not you" Loke started off careful about where his sentence was going "I can't bottle up my emotions and only let them out once a year"

"I never used to do that" Sting spoke in a quiet voice pausing the game "When I did I lost people"

"I know but you have me, Rogue, Laxus and your gramps" Loke said worried for the blonde.

"That's all I'll ever have" Sting letting out a depressed sigh.

Like everyone else Sting had a past one that he didn't like talking about. Sting faced Loke with a serious expression on his face meaning he was ready to listen no matter how stupid Loke sounded. Loke wanted to add someone on his list of people who he had but decided against, so instead he thought about himself.

"She left me" Loke said simply.

"I noticed" Sting commented.

"No, I mean she left me" Loke said again, "She knew that everyone in my life left me before yet she still left me"

"I'm still here" Sting told him.

"You left me too" Loke reminded him, "I'm the one who came back to you"

"I know and I'm sorry but I had no choice" Sting said looking at the ground.

"Everyone I care about has left me and I don't think I want that to happen again" Loke said.

Sting didn't say a word. He knew Loke's story and he understood him, they were so a like after all that sometimes he thought he was his twin. Loke felt great to be letting this out even though it didn't make much sense but he loved Aries more than he has ever loved and her leaving him came down on him like hail.

"Mum left, you left, Aries left" Loke counted, "It's just three people but they're all important and them leaving changed me. It changed my life"

"I'll never leave you again" Sting said, "I have nothing to take me away anyway"

"That's where you're wrong" Loke yelled, "You have a life here. You get to know people"

"I thought you were running away to find love" Sting said knowing Loke was an emotional wreck at the moment

"Like hell that excites" Loke said angrily, "Love's not real and neither is fate or destiny"

"What if they are?" Sting asked.

"Then why aren't I happy?" Loke countered.

Sting shook his head. He learnt to control his emotion and his pain so no one would have to worry about him. It had taken him 3 years since that day but it was worth it.

"Love, fate and destiny" Sting whispered, "Just because you don't feel or witness it doesn't mean it's not real it just mean it's not your time yet"

"Bullshit" Loke said and he walked off.

Sting sat there thinking and wondering. He had always felt like it was destiny to meet Loke and Rogue because out of all his acquaintances these were the guys who stuck around for as long as he could remember. He turned back to the TV and heard the door Loke walked through slam shut again and Loke walked out of the house. Sting knew he had to go after him but he would give Loke an hour before looking. Loke after all needed to clear his head and calm the fuck down.

**1 hour later**

Loke still wasn't back and school was over by now. Sting got up from the couch and went upstairs.

_It's supposed to be my fucking day but no some ass who's my best friend has to go all bitchy on me and I have to be the fucking husband and give a fuck to looking for the bustard_. Sting thought changing out of his PJ's.

Once he was done, he went downstairs and opened the door to find a blonde female in front of him about to knock. Sting didn't smile or say hello he just closed the door behind him and walking forward like he hadn't noticed her at all.

"Sting!" Lucy said a little too relived, "You seem better"

She got no reply just dead silence. She felt ignored but she ignored that fact as she followed him to his car getting in with him and waiting for him to break the silence. No one said a word so she spoke getting a tad bit worried for her blonde companion.

"What's up Sting?" Lucy asked.

"The sky" Sting replied.

"No shit" Lucy said giggling a bit, "I meant what's up with you"

"Why do you care?" Sting asked, "Just leave me alone"

"You were there for me and I'm here for you" Lucy pointed out.

"Cut to the crap why the fuck are you here talking to me and asking me all these questions. Yesterday you asked me tones of questions too. Why the fuck are you trying so hard to figure me out?"

"You're a mystery I can't solve. You're a math problem that's stuck in my brain and you're the boy with the blonde hair lighter than mine, moved to FT Academy last week and has a different last name from his brother."

"You're the girl who smiles too much, you're easy to read, blonde hair and tracing brown eyes, the heir to the Heartfillia estate but ran away, has adopted older brother and dad in a coma. You're a girl who's an emotional wreck and can't deal with pain."

"We're not all like you Sting" Lucy said getting out of the car, "We can't all pretend the pains not there"

Sting drove out of the driveway the minute she was out of the car.

"If only you knew the reason for the pain then maybe you might understand but right now I have a friend I need to find so do me a favor and fuck off for a while would you" Sting yelled as he drove down the road.

"I can't do that Sting" Lucy whispered to herself, "I love you and I'm not going to just leave you alone"

* * *

Pain comes and goes and even stays but we just have to be strong enough to handle it no matter the reason. Pain's hard to take but that's life easy can't live without hard just like good can't live without evil. It's these types of things that makes us realize what life's worth and fight for the better good. Why do we have to however go through pain?


	18. Conquer

Chapter 18

Pain comes and goes and even stays but we just have to be strong enough to handle it no matter the reason. Pain's hard to take but that's life easy can't live without hard just like good can't live without evil. It's these types of things that make us realize what life's worth and fight for the better good. Why do we have to however go through pain?

Lets say that we work all day and sleep all night and during the day we do things we learn things and we experience things. We do tunes of things each day and a few of us conquer our fears. We conquer things like countries in history. If we never conquer we're always going to ask what if.

The thing is we all have this one thing that annoys us and we can get over easily because we conquer these things, because we have the strength and the power to. Then again who am i kidding we only conquer things when we are down right feed up with them and they piss us off.

* * *

**_Last time on was it Fate or Destiny:_**

_Sting drove out of the driveway the minute she was out of the car._

_"If only you knew the reason for the pain then maybe you might understand but right now I have a friend I need to find so do me a favour and fuck off for a while would you" Sting yelled as he drove down the road._

_"I can't do that Sting" Lucy whispered to herself, "I love you and I'm not going to just leave you alone"_

* * *

Maybe it was the wind blowing through his hair or the fact that he had been driving for hours and still hadn't found Loke but Sting felt free and safe and with no troubles. Something he hadn't felt in a long time and he liked it. He had forgotten all about Lucy and everything that had happened today and he was finally calm and collected. His mind was in the right track and all the angry he had before vanished into thin air.

He knew Loke was probably already home by now and he had given his search. His phone wasn't ringing at all. It was just him and a open road. He left the house at 7:00pm and it was 11:30pm.

"I could live on the road forever" Sting said to himself

Then his phone rang. As much as he was feeling peaceful he wasn't in the mood for anyone. Sting was almost putting back his shield but he wasn't ready to have it back yet. He picked up the phone anyway though.

"Sting?" Lucy voice came

"Yeah Blondie" Sting said mood changing "Why did you call?"

"You're not home yet" Lucy said "I stayed at your house to wait for you so we could talk but Loke came back asking for you. He looked like he had been crying and he pushed me out of your house so I made refuge at Rogues house"

"Look Lucy" Sting started "I'm fine and this ride has been good for me so I don't think we need to talk about anything"

Sting hang up and made a detour back to his place. He was ready to face everyone and talk to Loke about what's was going on. The shield was back and it wasn't coming down anytime soon.

**At Rogue's house**

Lucy sat there staring at her phone. She wasn't surprised he hanged up more surprised that he still wasn't pissed at her and he sounded better.

Rogue who was keeping her company was busy doing his homework and didn't notice.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked him

"I believe you just did" Rogue commented eyes never leaving his books

"It's about Sting" Lucy said

Clearly Lucy wasn't getting the message that Sting didn't want to tell her anything or the fact that Rogue didn't feel like talking about his best friend right now.

"Lucy" Rogue started saying "Stings complicated and all. I think you should stop worrying and go with the flow"

"I can't" Lucy whined "I care about him and his always been there for me even if we don't know each other that well"

"Sting is just being Sting" Rogue told her "He doesn't expect anything back but appreciation"

Sting smiled from the door hearing this. Of course the other two didn't know he was there but he knew Lucy would be bothering Rogue about the whole thing she saw today.

"Man I've heard to many gay moments today but this is just so weird" Sting said stepping in "Come on Lucy lets get you home"

"I'm not leaving till I figure out…" Lucy didn't finish

Sting was getting closer to her face now that he was standing in front of her. His face getting closer as Lucy was blushing wildly.

This was an old trick that Loke had taught him, the fastest way to get a girl to shut up. He wasn't sure if it would work he was out of practice after all but it did and that made him smile.

"Come on Luce" Sting said in a calm quite voice "Let's get you home so you can rest"

Lucy wasn't saying anything, she couldn't move. When they were this close she got a view of all his features and the more she fell for him. She was hoping and wishing he was going to kiss her right there and right now in front of his best friend. She would have loved that but he pulled away and pushed her out of the door.

"Let's leave Rogue to work on his thing" Sting said as he closed the front door "Let's see if I can get you home first before Loke notices me."

Lucy was still in shock about the distance between them that she couldn't process what was going on. So sting had to drag her to her car and look in her bag for her keys before entering her car. Loke of course saw him and came running out of the house and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"I was worried sick" Loke said "I know it's all my fault that you were out there especial in the mode you were in and I promise I won't do that whole girl thing and walk out like a bitch because I know how much that must have worried you and I love you for going to look for me but never do that again"

Sting just stood there not hugging back. Lucy was now out of her trance from all of Loke's talking and was staring at the pair confused.

Sting sighed he was so close to getting her out of all this that he didn't want her to know about ever.

"Are you and Rogue gay or something?" Sting asked getting away from Loke's grip "Why do you both seem to love me?"

"You can't blame them," Lucy said out of nowhere "You're Sting"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sting asked facing her

"Come on" Lucy said looking him straight in the eye "You're and dare I say it out loud for you to hear but you're hot, you've got the bad boy look going for you. Not to mention your eyes are the perfect shade of blue. You're sweet once the girl gets to know you. Heck if I was a dude I'm pretty sure you would make me gay."

Sting listened to Lucy ramble on and on but he didn't really care what she was saying heck he wasn't listening. All that was going on through his mind was that this was distracting her and she had to keep going plus how was he going to help Loke out with his little problem.

"Lucy" Sting said cutting her off when she confessed she liked him

"Yeah" Lucy said

"I'd love for you to stay and all but Loke's being a girl so if you don't mind"

"If his being a girl what better than to have a girl around to talk with him. You're not getting rid of me that easily Stingy"

"You know what. Stay who cares"

With those last words they all went inside the house. Lucy might have confessed her feelings for Sting but Sting wasn't listening but of course she didn't know that.

So for the rest of the night they talked. Loke really was acting like a girl with his problems and Lucy was there to comfort him and reassure him. Sting watched all this and smiled maybe the next time he had his shield down he'd call Lucy seeing as by the time she left Loke was back to his old self.

* * *

**A/N: Mother of chocolate. Please please please forgive me. How long has it been? A month? I feel terrible for not updating and even more terrible that this chapter sucks and it's so freaking short. I've just been busy with school and life and everything happening around me. My computer screen broke T^T I lost my baby…yea I called it my baby. Anyway srry srry srry. Using my mums Mac…hopefully she'll give it to me so I can keep writing. Again I apologize for the sucky writing. Oh I wanted to get this to you guys first so it's not beta read but hopeful the next one will be.**


End file.
